Lifes Corrupt Michael Jackson
by Ms. Apricot
Summary: Michael Jackson had it all but now is out of control his kids don't really obey him Paris is verging on hating him he has very personal issues all will be explained in the story R&R language and Mature content.
1. Thoughts

**Note: I dont own any characters and this story isnt meant to offend anyone, its just a story. Anyway michael looks like he did when he was with lisa marie but in this story at the moment he isnt with lisa marie he is around 40 his kids are: Paris 14 Prince 10 and Blanket 7 i know it is messed up but i wanted it to be that way. thats all for now please R&R please please please please! :) (this is my first michael jackson story, so please dnt be mean but feel free to be honest)**

Michael smiled absently as his bodyguards helped him stagger back to his room. He was clearly out of his mind, with no doubt gallons of alcohol settling in his liver.

'Ya know I never used to be a drinker? I just used to be the sensible quiet little piece of torn carpet that everyone walked over. Well I gotta tell ya, I aint takin' their shit no more!' Michael shouted through the epically long hallways.

Prince and blanket filed out of their rooms to view the commotion that had rudely awakened them at 3 in the morning. They were greeted by the sight of their drunken father who had quiet recently come home in this state. After the bodyguards managed to pin Michael down to his bed they shut the door and stood outside to give Michael some time to get changed but Michael made it clear that he had no intention of sleeping anytime soon.

'Hey! Where'd my bottle of vodka go?' Frustrated yelling was heard from behind the giant door and one of the bodyguards managed a small smirk as he presented the bottle from his large pocket. His Co-worker had an amused look on his face.

'How did you manage to smuggle that then Jerry? More of your magic tricks?'

'I would say yes but this time a magic trick wasn't needed, he was so spaced out that he didn't even notice…till now.' He smiled.

The angered voice from inside the room rose again.

'Jerry is this another one of your fucking jokes? Give me my bottle now!' Michael demanded.

'Umm Mr. Jackson I think you have had enough' the other bodyguard Carl shouted back.

'Umm Mr. Richards I think I'm the one who's paying your damn bills, so if I were you I'd GIVE ME MY DRINK NOW!'

'I'm afraid we can't allow that sir, we have orders.'

'FROM WHO?!'

'You! Good night Mr. Jackson.'

Michael fell silent, immediately knowing that this was a losing game. He just took his clothes off in an attempt to make himself comfortable and got into bed, he lay on his back staring at the intricately carved pattern in the ceiling and decided to choose this time to think about how messed up his life had become. He thought back to last year when he had everything a girlfriend, obedient kids but that all went wrong once he walked in on his girl cheating. Michael had replayed that scene in his head many times and was thinking of how much people had taken advantage of him.

'_Kids I'll be back in a little while, I'm just going to see Karen' Michael announced through the door while his kids waved goodbye to him. He made his way down to her apartment with no bodyguards just so that they could be alone. As he climbed the three flights of stairs and fished in his pockets for the personal key that Karen had given him, Michael couldn't help but smile when he thought of the look she would have on her face when she realized that he had decided not to go to L.A to do his stage rehearsal. He silently opened the door hoping to just appear behind her and surprise her even more (hopefully not giving her a heart attack in the process). He walked around looking out for her and heard a rustle from the bedroom he ran in to see that she appeared asleep. Even better. With her whole body covered under the bed spread. He pulled a corner of the fabric off of her and almost tripped backwards when he realized that the person occupying the bed wasn't her, but was a male who seemed unimaginably embarrassed and amazed to see a superstar in the very same room as him. Karen eventually appeared from the other side of the bed._

'_WHAT THE HELL!' Michael shouted. At first it didn't register in his head what he was experiencing but all of a sudden everything clicked. The male jumped out of bed and was weakly attempting to cover himself and Karen was making an even weaker attempt to reassure Michael that he was under the wrong impression. AS IF! _

'_Michael Freaking Jackson! You Never Told Me You Were Dating Thee Michael Jackson!' The man said looking even more startled than Michael who was now breathing hard and breaking into a sweat. He couldn't think of a time where he had been more angry and humiliated in his life and that was saying something seeing all the things he had been through. _

'_Michael he is just a friend of mine who needed a little comforting so I decided to…'_

_She could tell by the anguished look on Michaels face that she should shut the hell up right then and there. His look then turned to rage and him staying completely silent seemed to be making things worse. But the thing that made Michael explode was…_

'_Umm Mr. Jackson I know this is hardly the time and place but I'm a huge fan and well… can I have your autograph?' Michael smiled slightly in disbelief and then without warning with all his might he clenched his fist swung a punch at him. In 3 seconds the man was on the floor out cold Michael looked at Karen with teary eyes and ran off with just a whisper. 'How could you?'_

_Michael had always been a gentle and innocent sprit and had never thought that someone could ever do something so terrible. He ran as far away from that place as he could. He was pumped with adrenaline, partly because he was filled with mixed emotions and partly because he had just punched someone out of anger. He had never done that before and well, it felt good! He got in his car and drove barely able to see due to the tears but he just had to get away no matter what. He put on a brave face for his children and told them that Karen wouldn't be coming to visit anymore but didn't really give a valid explanation as to why._

_XXXX_

_Michael awoke to a pounding headache and all of the other effects that came with a wrecked liver he got up had a shower and went downstairs to brace himself for an awkward breakfast._


	2. Friction

Michael Thought in his head that he must have said something inappropriate that his children shouldn't have heard but he hoped it wasn't too bad and nothing that they would remember. He slowly opened the kitchen door to his three children sitting there.

'Did any of you guys need me to make som---'

'I made them breakfast' Paris said in a quick harsh voice. I haven't had anything, I wasn't hungry. Paris shot a sarcastic smile at him and continued reading her magazine.

'Daddy, what's shit?' blanket questioned for his innocent mind knew no such words.

'It's nothing important!'Michael replied sharply, he knew he said something. 'Paris do you want some toast now?' She didn't reply, she didn't even look up. He thought he would ask again. 'Paris? Do you want some toast?' this time she flicked her eyes up at him wearing a small smirk but she didn't answer. Michael knew this girl was toying with him! But still he decided to ask until he would get a reply, he knew this would piss her off and eventually she would say something. 'PARIS DO YOU WANT SOME TOAST!' he yelled at her as if she was deaf. Then with much anger she threw her magazine across the kitchen and yelled back.

'NO I DON'T WANT ANY DAMN TOAST, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!' she snapped. Michael got winded as if someone had just kicked him in the chest and his mouth fell agape with raised eyebrows while prince and blanket mirrored the look with true horror in their eyes as they watched their sister.

'HOW CAN YOU COME IN HERE EVERY MORNING AND PRETEND LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED THE PREVIOUS NIGHT? IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY NOTICED WE DON'T NEED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF US. WE TAKE CARE OF US! SO YOU MAY AS WELL DISSAPEAR RIGHT OUT OF OUR LIVES! BUT OFCORSE WE HAVE NOWHERE TO GO SO I GUESS WE ARE STUCK HERE WITH… WACKO JACKO!' Paris had tears in her eyes now because she was getting everything off of her mind and she knew she was now in serious trouble.

Michael breathed slowly. He didn't know how to react, he had never been spoken to like this by any of his children before and especially never from Paris because she had always been his 'little angle' he didn't do anything, he just… breathed. He glared at her with searching eyes. He didn't think she knew how much her words had hurt him especially when she called him that… that…NAME! He angrily stormed towards her and raised his hand ready to strike; Paris braced herself for the impact. But just before Michaels hand reached her he remembered the promise he had kept to himself to never lay a finger on his children. He froze, his hand still in mid air and instead of slapping paris like he had intended he hugged her meaningfully and kissed the top of her head. Prince and blanket both breathed a sigh of relief. 'I love you and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you Paris. I'm trying.'

Paris wept into her dad's shirt.

'Then promise me that you will stop drinking and bringing groupies home with you every other night' she demanded frantically. As much as Michael wanted to make that promise, he knew he couldn't because he '_needed' those things_. He needed the alcohol for a temporary release of his inner and outer pain and when he got pissed enough he would become a different person and that was good for Michael because he wanted desperately to be anyone but himself. He also needed the groupies to give him a release of his sexual tension. He stayed silent and Paris was deeply upset by his lack of an answer. She pushed him away from her and ran off to a place that would no doubt be her room. Michael allowed his arms to fall limply by his side and there was a long awkward silence where he could feel the eyes of his sons behind him. After a minute or so he turned, took a deep breath and sat at the table where Prince and blanket stared at him with wide eyes.

'Was their anything you guys wanted to do today because it's my day off' Michael tried to seem enthusiastic but his mood was now so low it probably came across as uninterested.

'Dad I don't like you being crazy like yesterday. I like my old dad the one who liked kar--'

'What about you Blanket?' Michael completely cut off what Prince was saying and Prince shook his head and left.

Blanket also shook his head and left with 'Get well soon daddy'

Michael again was left alone in the huge kitchen and then realized that the size and decoration of it didn't matter at all when you have no one to enjoy it with. Michael thought way back to his childhood when he had started an argument with his own father which had major consequences.

'_Okay and that's it for A.B.C everybody take a break and Michael work on that note because it sounds a little off' the director shouted from the empty audience. The Jackson 5 were off to take a break in which to practice some more which really didn't feel like a break at all. Little Michael was sluggishly making his way off stage to back stage where he knew his father had been watching and waiting. Michael had been traveling for most of the morning but he was just an active kid and couldn't sleep while trees and cars were whipping past outside. But now that he was doing nothing but rehearsal after rehearsal he grew bored and very tired which in turn affected his voice and made it quiet and dead. He knew that he was in for a 'few words' from his dad. 'Ya'll better get it right next time or when we get back to the hotel you'll be in for an evening wit my belt' Joseph warned. There was nothing Joseph hated more than for his kids to be thought of as just another band and so he always pushed them further than their limits. When Michael joined the group his father stood up straight and beckoned Michael over 'Come here Michael we need to have a few words' Michael followed his dad to a quiet room where just him and his father stood. 'Now Michael you know that you have to try your best no matter how hard you think it is.'_

'_But dad I'm tired' Michael protested. Joseph came closer and leaned down to Michael's level._

'_Listen boy, now I don't care if you're on your death bed, now you're gonna be the best!' _

'_But dad if I could jus--' Michael didn't have time to finish his sentence as Joe had slapped him so hard across his face that he was facing the other way._

'_I'm not dad! I'm Joseph to you. Michael look at me… you will be the best!'_

_Michael did turn slightly but only so that Joseph wouldn't kick his face into the wall and this position would give him time to put his arms out and shield himself if he did. But no matter what Michael was not going to let his father win that easily._

'_Joseph… if you hit me again I'm not performing.'_

'_What the hell did you just say?'_

'_I said if you hit me again I am not performing' Joseph was angry now and he knew that Michael was one of the biggest reasons why the Jackson 5 were so successful and if there was no Michael there was no real show because Michael had to be the lead singer and after all he was basically the show. But Joseph couldn't help his anger and would not let himself be spoken to like that from a kid. He took his boot off faster than Michael could run and threw it with as much power as he could across the room. It hit Michael so hard that he fell over forwards and hit his head hard off of the wood floor._

'_Boy this is why you should listen. 'Joseph walked over to Michael who was now shaking on the ground._

_Michael's voice was barely a whisper 'I hate you'_

'_You wanna repeat that?' Joseph asked in a low voice._

'_I SAID I HATE YOU!' Michael got up and tried to run but due to his nerve stricken legs he couldn't even coordinate properly. Joseph inevitably grabbed Michael by his throat and pushed him up against the wall with his feet inches off of the ground._

'_You wanna say that again?' Joseph asked one last time. And Michael shouted in his last breathe ._

'_No!'_

_Joseph released him and let him fall to the ground gasping for air. Michael was gasping so violently that eventually he regurgitated. Joseph frowned and kicked him then dragged him upright by one arm._

'_Now look what you did Michael! ,your lucky that these people have cleaners for that because if it were up to me you would be mopping it up with you shirt and walking home cold… YA HEAR ME?'_

'_Yes sir.' Michael was so scared that he answered immediately to avoid making his father angry again._

'_Now Michael it doesn't have to be this way if you just listen to me. In an hour or so that stage is gonna be filled with people and they haven't come to see you make a fool of yourself, Michael your gonna be the best! You got that? '_

'_Yes sir 'Michael replied_

'_Now go on out there and do what I told ya'_

'_Yes sir' Michael was terrified and could hardly believe what his father had done. Before he had to go back onstage he went to the bathroom and cried, he cried for what seemed like days. Inconsolable and hurt Michael just kept on crying and after a while one of his brothers came in to comfort him. He didn't know who it was he didn't really care he just wanted cried._

_XXXX_

Michael left the kitchen and his saddening thoughts to go outside into the small park he had just outside of the enormous amusement park. He sat on the swings thinking, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Questions were running through his head. Did Joseph really hate me? Do my children really hate me? Do I really hate me?...

**I hope this doesn't offend anyone! If it does I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get this done.I know that this is a little messed up and maybe I messed the part with Joe up but oh well I'm not American so I wouldn't know the sort of things he would say and how he would say them. I'm trying. I know that Michael is messed up right now and acts a lot different to how he does in real life but eventually that will change. Paris too **** and pleases remember to R&R. (and give me your opinions on the story so far)**


	3. Beginning Of Rebellion

**Please read! This chapter is a little inappropriate and so I would ask you to skip the last paragraph if you don't like the idea of love making. Hopefully It is not **_**too**_** graphic if it is I'm sorry. NO KIDS!**

He didn't know how long he was sitting there, when he looked at his watch it informed him that the time was 1 o clock in the evening. The swings were a lonely place and Michael was sick of his own thoughts circulating around his head. He needed to go out and drink enough to erase his current head ache and maybe pick up a little P.Y.T to 'accompany' him along his journey home, after all there was at least one advantage of being him and that was that he got a large variety of sexually inclined women to choose from but that didn't mean he still wanted to be him. He escaped the deserted scene of the park and entered his home to call upstairs to his kids.

'Kids I'm going out but I don't know when I will be back so I will see you later. Be good for your babysitter please.' No one answered except for blanket who shouted a cute little 'Bye Bye daddy' back down the stairs which made Michael smile but also made him sad because Prince and Paris had completely ignored him. He didn't blame them for being angry with him though because he himself had to admit that he had not been spending enough time with his kids and they in turn were growing cold towards him, but his children didn't really understand that he needed things that were less childish to occupy him and that was being a _Grown Up_ for it seemed that the world hated people with childish behavior. He had learned that the _**hard way**__._

He alerted his body guards to follow his limo and apologized for his anger the night before. He got into his limousine and made his way to a celebrity bar in a certain section of California. It took quite a while seeing as his home was in the middle of nowhere, where he was safely locked away from the public but when he arrived he, as usual, ignored the gasps and stares of people passing by and entered the bar. The bar fell almost completely silent as everyone turned to get a glimpse of the legendary king of pop and were startled to see him acting so normal, minding his own business and ordering a drink. As Michael had expected in less than 10 seconds he was surrounded by a whole crowd of females. Michael sighed and prepared himself for a long evening.

XXXX

Paris was extremely upset and was just about finished wrecking her room. She looked in the mirror at herself and examined the state she was in. She had water marks on her cheeks where the tears had run down endlessly. Paris couldn't think of a reason why her dad was destroying his own life like this. He had loads of women come to the house over the past 9 months and she couldn't understand what had changed. The only thing that was evident was that all of this had happened since he had broken up with Karen for what seemed like no reason but if there was one it must have been something drastic. Or maybe it wasn't Karen at all. What if it was herself? Maybe she was boring her father and he had grown sick of being around her so he needed to be around other girls. She examined herself again. Nothing appeared to look that different about her. What she needed to do was get her father's attention and from what she had seen on TV she needed to be a rebel in order to do that.

The idea of completely disobeying her father sparked an interest inside her because it was something she had never done before and this morning her episode with her father had created a rush of energy through her. Other than that she also wondered how long it would take for her father to stop what he was doing and pay full attention to her. Most teen programs nowadays showed teens having more make-up on than clothes, well what little clothes they wore anyway. Paris decided that if she was going to get her dad out of his situation then she was going to get him to listen to her. She created a small list inside her head of all the things she needed, short skirt, tube top, mascara, lipstick, face powder…

Quietly she sneaked out of the house (what kind of babysitter lets their babies escape?) she went down to where all of the cars were lined up, neatly parked, and asked her chauffer Vince to take her shopping.

'AHA! A little self pampering, I see young lady well just tell me where you want to go and I'll take you there.' Vince agreed in his strong posh English accent.

Paris smiled and climbed into the back of the car. It was a shame that she didn't have many friends due to her father's fame and so she had no-one to give her a second opinion on her clothes but she didn't care as long as she thought she looked good then as far as she was concerned she did. She smiled inside at her devious plan and with 200 dollars in her bag she was good for the next 5 hours all the while adding more items to her list; low cut top, tight jeans, tight shirts, short dress. This plan had to work!… Right?

XXXX

As the 20th lady came to try her luck with Michael he swallowed a quick shot of alcohol, shuddered and looked up at her with eyes that were almost pleading her to be likable. Immediately she started talking dirty into his ear and after about five minutes of listening to her talk about how much pleasure she could cause him he cleared his throat, which meant he had heard enough. She was cut off mid sentence and just stood there waiting for him to do something. After a minute of Michael considering he pulled up a chair next to him and ordered a 'nice drink for the lovely lady here.' The girl smiled and happily took the seat next to him. Some of the girls pleaded with Michael to take them home with him but Michael just stayed silent and that was their queue to leave. The rest insulted the girl Michael had chosen and some even insulted Michael for overlooking them.

'So full of himself' one girl sneered about him and walked off the rest of them agreed and followed her. Michael looked away from them and to his chosen 'date' for the evening. He smiled at her. She was a pretty girl with cinnamon skin and a nice wide smile. She also had long black flowing hair down past her shoulders. An hour glass figure and bright eyes. She grinned back at him and his hand reached over to her leg and his long fingers began following a pattern on it she looked slightly embarrassed which surprised Michael seeing the content of what she had just poured into his ear as if dirty was her language.

He tilted his head and assessed her. His eyes locked on her breasts for a while and then her buttocks. He bit his lip and leaned in to kiss her she complied and they stayed kissing for an amount of time Michael didn't know but he didn't care. It felt normal to him.

XXXX

'Okay that was all I wanted.' Paris announced to her chauffer. He looked worn out and all he had been doing was the driving.

'Are you sure Ms. Jackson?' as much as Vince wanted to agree with Paris and just go home it was his job to make sure that the Jacksons had everything they needed.

'Well there was one thing' Vince's face fell and he looked like he could have cried. 'Take it easy Vince I was just kidding'

Vince looked annoyed but relieved all the same and started out their journey home. 'So Paris are you going to show me what you brought?'

'Okay' Paris fished through one of her bags and showed him a skirt that could have been a belt in Vince's eyes.

'Good Heavens! You're not going to wear that are you?' Vince looked shocked to the bone at the lack of length that the skirt held.

'You bet I'm gonna wear it' Paris reassured him. Vince didn't ask to see anymore he just shot worried looks at her every so often from his rear view mirror and quietly muttered crazy rants about children these days and no decency. Paris rolled her eyes and looked out of the window for the remainder of the journey. It was getting dark outside and there wasn't that much that was interesting to see so she just listened to her music instead.

XXXX

It was 10 o'clock in the evening. Paris had gotten home an estimated 4 hours ago and Michael was just getting home with his 'new friend'. She was speechless just gazing at Michael's mansion and looked amazed as she stepped inside needless to say it was colorful and well decorated because Michael loved art. He wasn't drunk tonight because he had been too busy talking to his date but he was a little bit tipsy. As he walked her up to his room Paris opened her bedroom door and peered down straight into her father's eyes. He knew that that look meant 'don't even talk to me tomorrow' and his returned look meant 'I'm sorry, forgive me. 'They eventually walked past her and Michael was forced to push the thought of her to the back of his mind. As they entered his room they were greeted by the smell of old alcohol the girl didn't seem too bothered she just went straight for Michael after he had locked the door behind them. They kissed frantically and more clothes seemed to fall off of them as they got closer to the bed. Michael set his mind free as they began. Nothing but sighs and moans could be heard from the room until hours later when the noise ceased and the house was finally asleep.


	4. Do you really care?

**OKAY CHAPTER 4. please comment and i know that this chapter might be a bit predictable but i couldnt really think of much. i hope its interesting :\ oh well...Enjoy.**

Paris awoke early not that she had slept much. She had been up most the night replaying the sounds of the activities next door over in her head. It made her feel sick to think of her dad doing that but it also made her feel sick to know that her dad hadn't even considered her feelings about what he was doing. Anger pulsed through her body and she jumped out of bed and opened her laptop. She searched desperately for a place that she could go out to. Somewhere with alcohol and lots of people. A club that accepted people that were at least 16 and over sounded good and she knew that her dad would freak out when he found her. She quickly peaked at the time in the middle of her search and saw that it was 8:15. She went to make herself and her brothers' breakfast before rapidly returning to her room.

XXXX

As the clock hit the 9:00 mark Michael opened his eyes one at a time. He felt more comfortable than any other night but he couldn't put his finger on the reason. He stretched and flinched when he felt someone next to him. His heart started beating fast when he noticed she was naked but after a while of moving under the loose covers he realized that he himself had no clothes on either. His memory slowly came flooding back to him and he remembered that her name was Sherry, he had met her at the bar and he also remembered what they had done. He was embarrassed about his state which he didn't really understand but he quickly and swiftly got out of bed and went to the bathroom making sure that Sherry hadn't seen him. That wasn't hard because she seemed to be a heavy sleeper. More information flooded back into Michael's memory as he washed and he had remembered Paris. He would have to try and apologize for his inconsideration. Again.

He sighed and pushed his head under the shower as if he was trying to wash his troubles out of his head. He couldn't stand feeling like this. He had sex, practically with a stranger. He used to have strict rules about this sort of thing, but not anymore. He didn't even know who he was anymore. Sure it made him feel good, but only temporarily. He was just hurting himself more and more every time he did this, and worse he was hurting his kids. He didn't even consider himself worthy to be a father anymore. He let a tear run down his face which was unnoticeable among all the water that was shooting at him through the shower head. Eventually he turned the shower off and wrapped himself in a towel. One last message came to his head, recording at the studio: at 11am. As he swung the door to his bedroom open he was greeted with the sight of sherry, fully naked on display in front of him. She immediately tried to shield herself from Michaels absorbing eyes.

'Shit!' She cursed and she rapidly snatched her clothes from the previous night off of the ground and tried to cover up. After a while Michael realized he was gawping at her and he quickly shut his eyes tightly (he would never let anyone know that he was reluctant to do this).

'Sorry, I'll just…ahem… wait outside' he said sheepishly and he began to feel his way around the bedroom but opened his eyes again when Sherry laughed at him for walking into a draw. She was still partly covered with her clothes and she seemed to have decided to ignore the fact that he could see some of her body because he had already seen it all. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek then spoke to him as if he had been her friend for years.

'Good morning Michael. Can I use the bathroom?'

'Of course you can, fresh towels are on the side.' He said helpfully as she walked towards the bathroom and he knew she knew he was watching her 'not quiet covered' behind. After she shut the door he was left gazing after it for some time, then he shook awkward thoughts from his head and got dressed while in his head contemplating how he was going to apologize to Paris.

XXXX

Paris smiled darkly for she knew where she was going tonight. She scribbled down the address just in case Vince didn't know where he was taking her and then quickly shut down her laptop when she heard no doubt her dad's footsteps coming down the hall. Fortunately she had predicted the future danger of her dad finding her new 'skin revealing' clothes and so she had hidden them all discreetly at the back of her wardrobe beneath her normal clothes, Just in case. She turned her back on the door and stared at the wall. She heard a knock on her door, even his knocking was filled with regret. He opened it.

'Paris?' His voice was nervous. Paris just ignored him and carried on her focus at the wall. It was as if he could read her thoughts.

'I know Paris but –'He couldn't finish because he didn't know what to say. What could he say? He had basically ignored her feelings and he was ashamed of himself for doing that. He couldn't imagine how disappointed she must have felt. Nevertheless Michael tried.

'Paris can you at least look at me? I… I'm sorr--'He stopped mid sentence because as soon as he was about to say that word Paris sat bolt upright and turned angrily to stare him right in the eyes.

'You're…Sorry? Is that really all you have to say dad? Do I mean nothing to you? I ask you to do one thing and you ignore me completely! I don't even want to look at you right now!' She stood up, shaking from frustration and she smashed a glass that was on her dressing table but she didn't stop there she continued breaking things, throwing things and some of it was aimed at Michael. He dodged them effortlessly. 'I don't give a shit anymore dad! As long as you don't I don't!' she threw her teddy bears one after the other at him, which he didn't bother to react to. When she saw that this had no effect on him she ran at him angrily and jumped on him she clawed at him but he restrained her, again not with much effort.

'PARIS!' he shouted at her with heartbreak In his eyes. 'Stop this! First of all NEVER EVER CURSE AGAIN! And secondly I don't understand why you are so concerned about me, I feed, shelter and love you guys and I try and do things with you but you don't ever take an interest what do you want from me Paris?. You don't understand why I do these things but just know that I can't change them, well at least not right now but don't let what I do worry you because I know what I'm doing and I won't let anything get out of hand'

'Oh really dad? Well fine you destroy yourself and see where it gets you. Why don't you tell me why you do it? I care because I love you dad, I don't want to see you hurting and all you're doing is hurting yourself. This only increases your pain it doesn't help you and I can see that for myself. You don't need it!... I just want my old dad back' she screamed back and her temper decreased after she stated her last answer. Michael's eyes were glossy and he was proud of Paris for speaking so wisely but he also got sad inside because he knew he had changed drastically for the worst and he knew that everything Paris said was the truth. Tears escaped his eyes as Paris's forcefulness reduced and she fell helplessly into his arms. He sat on the bed with Paris in his lap.

'I don't want to destroy myself Paris. Trust me. I love you too Paris but there are certain things to do with my life that I can't discuss with you, but that never means that I will stop loving you. Please Paris, don't resent or judge me on this one thing it will change in time but right know you should just focus on yourself and your own aspirations.' Paris was very annoyed at this smooth change of subject and wasn't about to let her dad finish this with feeling that he had made things better because the truth was that he hadn't, he had just made up Paris's mind for her and she was going to go ahead with her plan because he still wasn't listening. She had to show him what it was like from her own perspective and let him see her destroy herself (to a certain extent).

'…and when you find something you will…'

'Bye dad. Have fun at work.' She interrupted and hopped off of her dads lap and moved to another patch of the bed with her back to him, staring at the wall again. He put his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off coldly. More tears came to Michaels eyes as his love was rejected.

'If it helps, we can talk more when I get home?' He suggested. Paris just shrugged as tears spilled over her eyes too. There was a long silence. He could tell that this was his cue to leave so he stood up and opened the door but before he left he turned back. 'I'm sorry Paris. Goodbye. I love you' then he went and closed the door behind him.

Paris's anger was starting to build up again. _What a load of crap!_ He said he couldn't change yet that was all he sang about? She pulled the address out of her pocket and read over it again and again as if she was expecting to find an answer in it. She only found one answer and that was yes. It was go time.

XXXX

Michael burst through his bedroom door, fighting more tears, and went straight to the mirror to check his appearance. It had only just occurred to him that he hadn't looked in the mirror for at least 8 weeks and what he saw shocked him. His eyes were red and bloodshot. His nose was the same as last time and…_he hated it!_ His body was skinnier than usual and he looked weak and gaunt. He was shocked by this because he had never seen himself this way before. It seemed like a different person was staring back at him. He didn't like seeing himself like this and he had to stop himself from almost smashing the mirror. Then he noticed Sherry was now dressed and looking at him curiously. He turned to her and tried to speak as naturally as possible as if nothing had just happened but that was hard because he was shaking with and frustration at himself and so his voice shook too.

'There are cars downstairs that will take you home, Sherry.' His eyes fell to the floor and more tears flowed from them. Sherry then had an extremely sympathetic look on her face and she walked over to Michael and hugged him. Michael felt so warm inside as the hug made him feel like someone cared about his emotions. He didn't know how long they were there hugging but he didn't care. It felt 'normal' to him. But he suddenly remembered that he had to leave ASAP! So he grabbed her by her shoulders and gently pushed her away. 'Like I said, they are waiting to take you home.' She searched his eyes with concern but turned to leave anyway. 'And Sherry…Thank you' he said quietly, still looking at the ground. She looked at him puzzled, not quite knowing what he was thanking her for and she walked back over to him and held his hands.

'It was an honor to meet you, Michael' then she kissed him one last time on the cheek. Michael didn't feel anything special in the kiss so he left her to go on her way. Minutes later he too left, got in his limo and set off to the studio.

XXXX

Paris's stomach dropped as she heard the front door shut because it meant that it was now or never. She had already decided that it was going to be now and she had until before 9 to perfect herself and to rehearse her greetings to people that were actually around her age. She decided to start with her speech, which was very formal and mature for her age. She only ever really greeted business people that her dad sometimes invited over. Her dad had tried to give her a chance to make new friends with other kids that came to Neverland; they were very rarely her age though. She practiced saying an ordinary hello but even then she spoke with formality. This was going to be harder than she thought.

XXXX

**Find it interesting? Comments please :)**


	5. Coffee With A Spoon Of Jealousy

**This chapter and the next will be more about the side to michael that people didnt know and this chapter and the next might be very predictable aswell but what can i say... i aint the best at writing but im trying anyway R&R!**

'Yeah, Yeah. Lalala, Woooh! Ahaaaa.! DAMMIT!' Michael strained the notes to his song. He got very annoyed with himself because he couldn't reach them without his voice shaking, result of his thoughts, which were totally focused on Paris. He felt upset deep inside himself and this affected his voice. He paced around the recording studio and kicked the door.

'Michael would you like to take break?' Henry asked him. He had known Henry for years and they had grown to be really good friends. Henry used to play in the band years ago, while Michael was on tour and they'd been friends from then on. Michael considered him a true friend because in all of these years, Henry had never once asked him for a single cent, even if he offered.

'Please!' Michael replied and he left the studio with Henry. They walked down the stairs and out the back door to the private garden and sat down at the bench. Henry took the opposite side and peered at Michael worriedly.

'Look Michael…I need to talk to you.' Henry cleared his throat and Michael eyed him curiously. His silence encouraged Henry to continue. 'H…have you been…eating well?' Henry looked up at Michaels eyes to help distinguish if Michaels answer would be a lie or not. Michael hesitated to answer but gulped and looked at the ground to make it harder for Henry to tell that he was lying.

'Yes.' His answer was flat, like he hadn't even tried to make his lie believable.

'Okay so when was the last time you ate?'

'This morning…'

'What did you eat?'

'What are you an undercover health reporter?!' Michael got defensive and angry because he hated lying to Henry but Henry was making him. He sighed and decided to answer truthfully. 'I don't know when I last ate.' Henry raised his eyebrows in concern for his friend.

'Michael you need to eat something or soon you will be too weak to do anything. Also what have you been up to lately? I mean I never see you much anymore.' Henry seemed more curious than concerned at this question.

'I have some personal stuff to take care of.' Michael was still looking at the ground, and then he remembered how annoyed it made him when Paris wouldn't look at him so he reluctantly raised his eyes to look at Henry.

'Personal huh? Well I guess groupies are a priority right mike?' Michael's mouth fell slightly open and he suddenly looked very embarrassed.

'How did y…'

'You may not talk to me much anymore but your children sure do.' Henry smiled slightly at Michael's embarrassment but quickly resumed his serious look. 'Michael, groupies are not good for you and neither is alcohol. Your kids say that you have changed from their dad to the some drunken stranger.' Michael frowned at the insight Henry had on his life and the way his kids talked about him.

'It makes me feel better so why not?' Michael said arrogantly and got up from his seat, knowing that the conversation would be all about the state of his private life. He started to walk away but Henry quickly caught up.

'Michael I can see its not helping you in any way. Please don't leave. ..At least let me buy you something to eat.' Henry pleaded. Michael stopped and turned. He looked at his watch. It was 1:00pm. He rolled his eyes then agreed.

'Fine. Since me not eating bugs you so much.' Then they went to the front of the building and to his limo. 'Where to?' Michael asked.

'Well what do you want?'

'To tell you the truth I'm not hungry, but since your forcing me, let's go to the…café.' He suggested. Henry's face fell and he glared at Michael in horror.

'But mike, your fans will swarm us. I'll probably end up with broken bones! Plus you didn't bring your body guards did you?' Henry panicked.

'Relax, I can handle it. And I did bring my body guards but they're just not coming inside, so if I can't cope, they will come.'

'Okay. I hope your right.' Henry breathed heavily and was quite afraid of what was about to happen. He was scared to death of Michael's fans, especially the girls. They were so crazy to get to him, he was afraid they would actually pull him out of his seat just to take his place and be the ones to sit with Michael.

As they approached the café Michael exhaled lightly and hopped out. Henry followed him slowly, hoping that Michael would suddenly change his mind and they would turn back. No such luck. Michael stepped in like any other person and went to pick out something to eat. Trouble was that Michael was no ordinary person and almost immediately people jumped up to see him and fans started to scream. Henry frowned at the fans and went up to join Michael.

'I'll have a…hmm…a jam tart and…a coffee please, Henry?' Michael asked expectantly. Henry was astonished by how contrary Michael was to the fact that he was standing in the middle of a riot waiting to happen. But he ordered anyway and played along with Michael's ignorance but with great difficulty.

'I'll have a coffee too.' He replied and waited for the price so he could fish the money out of his wallet. The lady behind the till gawped at Michael for several seconds before registering that he was talking to her.

'Uh yes that would be…y…you know what why don't you just have it on the house…Mr. Jackson.' She smiled at him widely. Michael sighed.

'No. That wouldn't be fair on everyone else who paid for theirs. What's the price?' Michael asked annoyed at this offer. He hated being treated like he was above everyone, when he really desperately wanted to be treated normally.

'$4.89' she said and with that Michael looked at Henry who handed over the money. The girl went to go and get what they asked for.

'Hi, MICHAEL!' screaming girls shouted at him and he waved back. The girl came back and handed Michael his first. She made sure that she held onto it just so that he had to touch her to take it from her. And after swooning over Michael for an awkward moment Henry coughed to let her know that he was still waiting for his. She tore her eyes from Michael and pushed Henry's towards him quiet rudely and resumed watching Michael. Henry frowned again and snatched the drink up.

'Thank you, Ms.' Michael said with a smile and a wink. The girl almost fainted but held herself together and instead she turned a deep red color. As Michael walked off she squealed and started taking deep breathes. Henry rolled his eyes and walked with Michael to a free table. Michael was grinning as he sat down. Henry watched him.

'Why do you do that?'

'Do what?' Michael said through his smirk.

'Make girls feel like that?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Michael grinned widely and started on his jam tart as a large crowd formed around him. He still remained ignorant and talked to Henry as if everything was absolutely natural.

'So how's your wife?' He questioned light heartedly.

'She's okay…Michael are you really going to ignore that our every move is being watched by all these people?' Henry flicked his eyes quickly to the crowd and back.

'What people?' Michael was so arrogant when he wanted to be it was unbelievable.

'I LOVE YOU MICHAEL!' A girl screamed from the crowd.

'I love you more' Michael replied without taking his eyes off of Henry and took a sip of his coffee while resuming his conversation with Henry who looked like he couldn't be more uncomfortable. But after a few minutes of them talking quietly among themselves, someone decided to take the situation a bit further. A girl ran up to them and pushed the table away from Michael towards Henry which cause some of the hot coffee to spill onto his lap, he cursed. Meanwhile the girl jumped on Michaels lap and tried to kiss him but he flinched and pushed her off of him. He looked pissed off at what she had done but no-one else dared to get that close to him. He pulled the table back towards him and tried to carry on the conversation from where he left off. But then someone shouted something that stopped Michael in his tracks.

'Hey mike, howdoes it feel to be the most _HATED _pervert in the world?!' Henry choked on his coffee and swore at the man. Michael choked a little bit too and turned to see who had said it but that person was hidden by the crowd. There seemed to be a lot of commotion behind the crowd and he soon saw that whoever said it was being torn apart by his fans. Fists and other things people used at weapons were being swung at the man who was trying helplessly to fight back. Michael's eyes flew down to the table and he nervously started fidgeting with his hands. Henry watched him; Michael always did that when he was hurt or angry.

'Michael, don't listen he's an assho…'

'I'm ready to go back to the studio now.' Michael said blankly and immediately got up, leaving his drink and half eaten tart on the table. Henry picked them up; Michaels' DNA was the last thing he wanted being sold worldwide. Fans screamed after Michael telling him not to leave and others furiously attacked the man that caused Michael to leave. The whole shop began to bubble and fights started to break out all over the place. Michael stormed to his limo and violently flung the door open. Henry took a little longer struggling with the items in his hand and the door. When he finally got in Michael told his chauffeur to step on it and they speedily made their way back to the studio. Michael stared out the window while wiping away tears and Henry sat awkwardly darting his eyes over to Michael every few seconds. There was nothing he felt he could say that could really comfort Michael so he kept silent. When they finally got back to the studio Michael went straight up the stairs and to the recording space though he didn't go into the recording booth. Instead he went to the chairs, covered his face and wept.

'Henry? Why do people want to hurt me so badly? Why am I so hated? ' Henry walked up to him and patted his back.

'It's your success Michael; it is the root of their jealousy.' Henry replied. 'That's why people make things up about you like…being a perv-'

'IM NOT A FUCKING PERVERT!' Michael yelled. 'But I think I might be a freak!' he carried on weeping and trying to wipe away all the tears.

'You're not a freak Michael, your just different. People don't like different because they don't understand it and that makes them want to destroy it.' Henry went to get Michael some tissues and resumed patting his back. Michael wiped his eyes and quickly regained his composure.

'Henry? Remind me never to suggest the café again?'

'But Michael, You should get to go wherever you want. Don't let that jerk get to you!' Henry argued.

'That isn't the reason' Michael reassured Henry and Henry looked at him puzzled. 'Those girls are crazy! Did you see how they attacked that guy?' he said trying to look concerned but he couldn't help cracking a smile. Henry smirked slightly as well.

'Well I guess he got a taste of the hurt he gave out huh?' They both laughed and Michael made his way to the recording booth. Henry let out a disappointed sigh and Michael turned to him.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'…you still didn't eat' Henry called irritated. Michael smiled back, then he picked up the partly bitten cake that Henry had saved and crammed it in his mouth.

'Happy now?'Michael mumbled with a full mouth, spraying crumbs.

'Yes' Henry replied and his face lit up. Michael gulped and went into the recording booth. He felt happy inside that he had a friend who understood him and his comfort had made Michael's day a whole lot better.

'I'm ready!' Michael shouted.

'Track three?'

'Yep' Michael said happily and started singing. He managed to hit that note, it seemed the food had done him some good; he would have to make a mental note to eat more often.

XXXX

Paris had mastered her speech and now had to get ready, it was 6:00pm and she had to take her time to get ready to make sure she looked perfect. She reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a little short dress from the bundle. That was what she was going to wear. She had never been to a club like this before but she guessed it wasn't formal but not exactly very casual either and the dress suited that well. She spent at least two hours getting ready and was shocked when she looked at the clock. She had to leave. Now! If she wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get caught by her father. As she stepped out of her bedroom she was greeted by Prince's horrified eyes. Oh crap!

'Um…where are you going dressed like that?!' Prince questioned. He sounded just like Michael.

'I'm…going to meet…Dad!' she thought quickly.

'Did dad tell you to dress like that? Prince asked looking her up and down.

'Yeah! He bought this for me to wear this but it's a little small, as you can see' Prince continued to eye her suspiciously.

'But you don't wear makeup.'

'I thought it would be a great change to the regular me. You like it?' she smiled at Prince.

'Yes actually, you look very pretty.' Paris was so happy with his compliment she could have kissed him. 'Can I come?'

'No, dad wanted to speak to me alone. I'm sorry. But I'll see you later.' She was relieved because he looked like he was buying the lie.

'Okay bye. Tell dad I said hi.' Prince said back as he walked back to his room…Yes!

Paris continued down the stairs and out the front door to Vince's car. She had the address held tightly in her hands. As she walked up to his vehicle he noticed her and gasped in surprise.

'What on earth!' Vince stared at her until she was sitting in the car but even then he watched her through his rear view mirror. 'Where are your clothes Paris?'

'I'm wearing them' she smirked and handed him the address, 'Can you take me here?'

'Paris where are you going?'

'I'm going to a party.'

'Does your father know about this?'

'Yes...He does. He told me I should get out more…' She didn't know if that part of the lie was believable but nevertheless Vince started driving. She was very nervous to think about what she was going to find when she arrived. She had never done anything like this before and it scared her but at the same time she wanted to go and see what it was like and experience what it would be like to be normal.

What would dad think when he got home? She thought to herself. Oh well I did try to warn him but he didn't care so… It took about 20 minutes to get there and outside there were 3 teenage boys smoking and 2 girls talking. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Wait, Paris what time do you want me to pick you up?'

'Um…I'll call you when I'm ready.' Vince nodded and watched her carefully as she walked toward the entrance. 'I hope you stay safe, young lady.' And with that he drove off.

As Paris walked towards the entrance the boys turned and wolf whistled at her. She ignored them and just carried on walking towards the entrance and past the bodyguard who just took one look at her and let her in. Did she look that old?

She went passed the doors where she could hear the loud boom of the music. She stepped inside and round a corridor where she stepped into a large crowd of people who were dancing wildly. She made her way to the edge of the wall and stood there watching the atmosphere. She had never seen so much energy in her life (with the exception of her dad's rehearsals). She took it all in. One of the boys from outside had followed her in and came to stand right next to her.

'Hi beautiful.' He said smoothly and Paris squirmed.

'H…Hi' this took a lot of effort.

'I haven't seen you around here before' he looked at her curiously.

'Are you sure?' Paris asked trying to keep her cool.

'Yeah, I'm sure I would have noticed a pretty face like that around here.' Paris noticed the flirtatiousness that this boy presented and so decided to flirt back. After all she had to do most things that would freak her dad out…like kissing a random boy.

'Well you're not so bad looking yourself.' He blushed which was quiet hard to notice in the midst of flashing lights but she noticed it.

'Thanks.' He said shyly. 'Care for a drink?' he offered.

'Ok' Paris agreed and they went to the bar. He held her hand so that they wouldn't get parted in the wild crowd. His hand was soft and Paris got a weird feeling, new experience. She liked it. As they sat down at the bar she went to open her purse but he insisted on paying.

'What drink would you like?'

'Anything alcoholic.' She replied with a smile.

'Whoa you're brave.' He said and ordered them both the same thing. 'So don't you have a friend here with you?',

'…no…she sick.' Paris lied. He stared at her curiously for a moment then spoke.

'I know I haven't met you before but…you kinda look… familiar.' Paris's heart started beating fast but she played along.

'Really? Where have you seen me before?' she asked desperately.

'I don't know but you look familiar…oh well.' The bartender brought their drinks to them and the boy gulped his down. Paris did the same. She winced and the drink seemed to go straight to her head. How the heck did people drink this? It tasted horrible. But still she smiled through it.

'So what's your name?' he asked laughing at her reaction to the drink.

'pa…tricia.' She almost revealed her name but thought quickly.

'Cool, my names Eddy' replied. 'So Patricia. Care to dance?'

'Sure she said. ' the alcohol seemed to be kicking in already because she almost tripped on her way the dance floor, Eddy caught her by her hips which she felt very uncomfortable about. She smiled nervously at him. They danced for a long time but eventually the songs got slower and he moved from in front if her to behind her and they both swayed to the music. She got even more uncomfortable about this but she continued dancing anyway.

About half an hour later the music started to pick up its beat again and he moved from behind her. After a while his friends came over and look very jealous about him dancing with her but they soon moved on. Then her dads' song came on and people started screaming in delight and danced happily to his music. Paris almost had heart fail as she heard her own father's voice as if it were speaking to her telling her to go home right now. She ignored it.

'Seriously? Michael Jackson?' Eddy sighed. 'I hate this guy! He's such a freak!' Paris gaped at him then slapped him hard across the face, with fire in her eyes. 'OW! What the heck is wrong with you?'

'Don't talk about him like that again. HE IS NOT A FREAK!' she said furiously.

'How do you know?' He teased which annoyed her as she thought for a suitable answer?

'I just know….I'm a huge fan so you can't say that about him okay?'

'Okay. You're acting as if you're related to him or something.' Paris laughed and continued dancing. This wasn't turning out so bad after all.

XXXX

Michael was a lot happier coming home than he was when he left. Henry had cheered him up by cracking jokes and filling him in on his life. They also got two more songs done. As he stepped out of his limo he walked in through the front door and to the kitchen. He got an apple, _he was eating! _Then went upstairs to see Paris. He could apologize properly, tell her how much he loved her and that no-one could ever come between them. He walked up to her door and knocked…no answer. He had expected this and he opened the door to see her but she wasn't there. He went to Prince's room to ask for her.

'Have you seen Paris, Prince?'

'Yes daddy she said she went to see you at the studio.'

'Huh?' Michael said confused, she didn't come to see me, he thought to himself. 'When did she leave?'

'About an hour ago.'

'WHAT!' Michael let this sink into his head. She lied to Prince to go somewhere?

'And daddy you really need to remember her size when you buy clothes for her because that dress you got her is waaay to small. I mean it shows almost all of her legs.' Prince said matter-of-factly.

'WHAT DRESS?! PRINCE WHERE DID SHE GO?!'

'I told you already she came to see you.'

'NO SHE DIDN'T... PRINCE I'LL BE BACK SOON!' Michael sprinted down to the car park and went up to Vince's car.

'VINCE…HAVE…YOU…SEEN…PARIS?' he panted.

'Yes I just came back from dropping her off a-.'

'WHAT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER?!'

'Michael calm down, she said you knew…About the club and meeting new people…' Michael glared at him furiously. _Those eyes could have killed a man! _Vince then realized how stupid he had been to believe her.

'WHERE IS SHE?!'

'Well she gave me this address and…"

'TAKE ME THERE…NOW!'

**Well what did you think? R&R :)**


	6. Betrayal

**Quiet a lot of bad language in this one and it may be predictable but im still trying, tell me what you think please :) R&R**

Paris could hardly sit up straight as she swallowed her third glass of…she didn't even know what she was drinking. Who knew that the alcohol would affect her so quickly? She felt sick but fought to keep it down.

'Are you okay?' Eddy asked concerned.

'…Yes…I'm fine.' She said back smiling. 'Come on I wanna dance.' She took him by his hand and back onto the dance floor but he took the lead and pushed her against one of the walls then he kissed her. She was stunned for a minute but because she was so influenced by the alcohol she didn't make a big fuss and she kissed him back.

'C'mon' he said taking her hand again and heading towards outside.

'Where are we going?' Paris asked drowsily.

'Well we could go back to your place.' He said. Not much of that sentence had clicked in her drunken head why he wanted to go to her house but she remembered that she still had a secret to keep and he couldn't go to her 'mansion'. She immediately started to protest.

'Absolutely not! Umm…my parents are…decorating and they said it's not a good time for visitors.' She thought off of the top of her head, she was getting good at that.

'Okay well…back to mine then.' He insisted.

'Yeah, whatever.' Paris said not really taking any notice of what he was saying but she followed him anyway and into his car.

XXXX

'Why? WHY? What the heck was she thinking? She is in so much danger! What if they recognize her? Oh SHIT!' Michael panicked in the back of Vince's car.

'Michael calm down. I think you did well to conceal her identity.' Vince tried to console him.

'Don't even say a word Vince! You took her there in the first place! How the heck could you take her to a club? SHE'S 14! If she is in trouble VINCE I SWEAR ILL…' Michael stopped when he heard the loud booming of music. 'Is this the place?!'

'Yes' Vince said glumly knowing now that if anything happened the blame was on him. Michael pushed the door open violently but after about thirty seconds he returned and sat back inside the car. Vince looked at him questioningly.

'Michael, why did you come back?'

'I can't go in there! I forgot my body guards!' He breathed hard looking around helplessly. He suddenly darted his eyes over to Vince. 'Vince…'

'But Michael I…'

'Please Vince! She's 14! And she's _my_ daughter! Do you know how dangerous it is for her to be out like this with no protection? Something serious could happen. Especially in a place like this.' Michael eyed the building again and his eyes fixed on a sign outside that said the minimum age was 16.

'16?! How did she get in?…Shit! Vince get in there now!' Michael had tears of worry in his eyes, as his heart fell to his stomach. Vince didn't need to be told twice; he jumped out and sped inside. As he looked around his eyes could hardly focus among the flashing lights and dancing teens he ran around asking frantically if they had seen Paris but he was inaudible under the deafening music. This was impossible. He had to somehow bring the club to a standstill. Only one person could do that right at this moment. Michael Jackson. He fled back to the car and explained to Michael the impossible situation. Michael nodded and sighed, and then he got out of the car and went inside around the same corridor and into the crowd. Almost immediately teenage girls attempted to jump on him and to pull him towards them. He ducked and dodged their hugs and kisses, he ran straight for the stage where the Dj was blasting the music.

He pushed past all of the surprised stares and jumped onto the stage. The Dj cut the music immediately and switched it to one of Michaels songs, while shaking his hand and gesturing to an autograph. The Dj picked up the microphone that was on a stand and called to the audience who were screaming and trying to grab at Michael some started to jump up to get on stage.

'Listen up everybody; we have the biggest star in history here in the club! MICHAEL JACKSON! WHAT AND HONOUR IT IS TO HAVE YOU HERE TONIGHT-' He didn't get to finish because Michael grabbed the microphone and cut the music himself.

'HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN MY DAUGHTER?! SHE IS 14! SHE HAS-'

'Yeah, we saw her!' One of Eddy's friends had got up on stage and came right up to Michael. 'We knew she looked familiar…and fine' Michael's eyes showed anger when the boy described Paris as 'fine' but he was relieved all the same.

'Where is she?!'

'Well she went off with Ed and-'

'ED?!' Michael almost had heart failure when he heard a boy's name being mentioned but he kept his cool. 'LOOK, DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!'

'Well they would have gone back to his house.' Michael got a sudden white noise in his ear and felt extremely uneasy. _House!_ WHAT THE FUCK?! He breathed deeply and stood up straight.

'Where does he live?' He said through bared teeth. The boy could see the anger on Michaels face and didn't wait to be asked again. He told Michael the address and Michael jumped off of the stage. He ran back through the crowd, but with more difficulty now because everyone had seen him, and eventually reached the car. He told Vince the address, Vince already knew the area and he sped on past the club before Michaels fans could catch up.

XXXX

Paris stepped out of the car and held onto Eddy who guided her inside. He opened his front door and let Paris go first. She had never really seen a 'common' house before and she took all of it in. She couldn't focus her attention on it for too long because the alcohol merged her eyesight.

'Beautiful!' She said almost tripping again. Eddy caught her by her hips and spun her around to face him.

'Like you.' He said and kissed her. He took her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom. Paris still didn't find anything suspicious, she wasn't thinking straight so she followed him in and sat on the bed. He leaned in to kiss her again and he started rubbing her leg. Suddenly it clicked in Paris's head what he wanted and she broke away from him, standing in a corner of the room.

'Whoa! NO WAY! I'm not ready to do that!' She looked angry but soon her balance gave out and she almost fell.

'C'mon' he said putting her back on the bed. 'I won't hurt ya!' and he tried to kiss her again. She dodged him and tried to run out of his bedroom, he grabbed her arm. 'You can't escape me…Paris' he grinned and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes were wide with surprise. 'Did you really think I didn't know? How lucky am I? I've scored with 'thee' Michael Jacksons daughter!' He smiled wickedly and forced her back to the bed. Suddenly they heard a squeal of car tires outside and went to window. Michael jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. He knocked it, but quickly grew impatient and kicked the door open. He had so much adrenaline pulsing through his body that he hardly realized his own strength. He searched downstairs first. Eddy, upstairs, was rapidly trying to drag Paris toward the bathroom. He attempted to cover her mouth but it was too late.

'DADDY?!' She screamed down to Michael and heard his footsteps coming unbelievably fast up the stairs.

'Paris!' Michael saw her and eddy standing on the landing and eddy was still pulling her towards the bathroom. 'LET GO!' Michael shouted and he took Paris's other arm. Eddy started to twist Paris's arm and she screamed in pain. Michael attacked Eddy and forcefully yanked his hand away from Paris's. Eddy released his grip and Michael twisted Eddy's arm behind his back while pushing his face against the wall.

'Don't fucking lay a finger on her again! YOU HERE ME?!' a darker side to Michael had come out, he wanted this boy to feel pain, the same pain he felt when thinking of Paris being hurt and Paris had to pull him away from Eddy, who's arm was seconds from breaking. Michael let go and ran with Paris out of the house. They both got into the car. Vince drove off looking almost as relieved as Michael who was shaking in the back seat with his head back and his eyes closed, he was breathing heavily. He didn't even look at Paris who looked like she was about to heave. Vince's prediction was right, he opened the compartment where he kept his safety bucket and he handed it to Michael who held it under her face while she was sick. He still didn't look at her while he was doing this. He didn't look at her for the rest of the journey. Paris seemed to sober up after that. Vince understood that Michael was too angry and betrayed for words. As they arrived home Michael gave the bucket back to Vince who looked at it disgusted.

'It's the least you could do, you're lucky I'm not firing you!' Michael snapped. Vince got out and headed towards the garden hose, Michael got out too. Paris followed him slowly. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a drink (non-alcoholic) then he turned to look at her. She looked a mess. She had marks down her face from her tears, her arm was bruised and she had bits of vomit in her hair. She avoided Michaels' eyes but every so often darted her eyes up at him. He was staring at her for what seemed like at least 5 minutes when he opened his mouth to speak.

'Paris…' He could hardly talk; he had a large lump in his throat.

'I'm sorry dad! I'm so sorry! I didn't think about-'

'Anything. You didn't think about anything. In fact I would like to know WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING!' Michael couldn't restrain himself from yelling anymore.

'I just thought that you would get worried about me like I worry about you.' She looked at the ground.

'So this is what this is about? That stupid argument we had earlier? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF IN?! IT'S NOT JUST YOUR IDENTITY THAT WAS IN DANGER PARIS! IT WAS YOUR LIFE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS PARIS!' Michael was fuming but tried to stay as calm as he could without punching the wall.

'I know dad but I didn't think about that at the time.' Paris suddenly realized how silly she had been not to think her plan through properly. There was a long awkward silence where Michael took another sip of his drink. He put the glass down.

'How far did…Did he…How close did you get?' He said looking like he really didn't want to know the answer but he had to.

'I…I…kissed him and…he tried to…but I didn't.' Paris replied looking slightly embarrassed. She had tears in her eyes at what she had just witnessed, it scared her to think about what could have happened. Michael raised his eyebrows at the word kissed but he breathed a giant sigh of relief, then looked her up and down.

'One last question, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!' He picked his glass back up again. Paris looked down at herself and then up at her dad. She shrugged slightly and stared down at the floor again. He sighed and sat at the table. She took the opposite seat. 'Paris… I won't drink or bring anyone else home with me again but you have to promise me that you won't do anything this stupid and careless again.'

'I promise. I'm really sorry dad. It's none of my business anyway. I was just blinded by anger. You're the adult and-'

'I won't do it again.' He insisted. 'You were right it's no good for me' he said and he looked Paris in the eyes. 'I should be the one who's sorry Paris. I hear you now. You just wanted the best for me. I'm sorry you had to go this far for me to listen.' Paris looked at him surprised with her eyebrows raised. She caused all this trouble and…he was sorry? She nodded and was about to come over and hug him but she remembered the state she was in so she stopped inches from him. He kissed her forehead despite the messy face and looked her up and down again.

'Where did you get what you're wearing?' He asked suspiciously.

'Shopping mall' she said sheepishly. He looked surprised.

'Hmm.' He looked her over again. 'Are you sure you did this just because of me?' He asked. Paris shook her head slowly.

'I partly wanted to go out and meet new people.' She admitted. Michael chuckled discreetly.

'All you have to do is ask Paris. I know how it feels when you can't go out and be normal. I tried to make it so that you could but no matter how much I've tried to hide you from the public they always find out who you are and what you look like, so if you want to go out you have to take bodyguards with you. You can even take them undercover but just make sure they are there. Okay?'

'Yes.' She said and felt much better knowing that her dad was now going to let her go out and be almost independent.

'But… Absolutely NO CLUBS!' he warned her sternly. She smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

'Absolutely not!' then she turned and headed out of the kitchen. Michael shook his head and breathed multiple sighs of relief. She was safe. He had never been so frightened in his life. She didn't know how hard it was going to be for him to let her out like that, even if she had bodyguards but he had to sometime. He felt exaughsted and weak. He got up and felt something in his pocket. He pulled out his nibbled apple and laughed to himself. He must have put it there not even realizing it. He washed it off and continued eating it as he went upstairs to bed.

(The next day he awoke to a huge news report, accusing him of attacking a 17 year old boy. Images of the broken door were displayed and he was amazed at the damage he did. He put his head in his hands and sighed, more denial and stress was to come...)

XXXX

**Told ya! :) R&R anyway x**


	7. Bittersweet Rejection

**A little rude near the end but oh well (no disrespect inteneded) :) i hope this gets more interesting for you from here on ;)...R&R**

XXXX

Months had passed since Paris's ordeal and she was now allowed to go out on weekends. She was now 15 and she had met a few people her age and even someone who she considered a friend. The girl, Maria, didn't seem to have a clue that she was Michael Jackson's daughter and hadn't yet seen Paris's body guards or family which made Paris extremely happy to know. Now she would be sure that she liked her for her and not for her fathers' fame.

Michael had given up alcohol and ladies which had helped him a huge amount. He had returned back to his old eating habits and gained weight which he was thrilled about, even though he would have still been considered very skinny. But it wasn't all good. Michael was a 40 year old man who was single with three young kids and he was suffering from sexual deprivation, he had also grown lonely again. He needed someone. Michael was starting to regret the promise he had made with Paris now.

He had wandered around the mansion trying to find things to take his mind off of 'it' but he hadn't succeeded. Michael thought about sneaking his way back to the bar and discreetly bringing a girl back with him but that would never work. He couldn't stand this. Why did he want it so badly? He tried to shake the ideas out of his head but it hadn't worked. Wandering outside he passed the place where all of the cars were lined up ready to take him to where ever he needed to go. The temptation was too strong for him to resist and he got in one of the vehicles and told the driver to head for the bar. Sorry Paris, I just couldn't help myself, he thought in his head as he rolled down the road with his body guards in close range behind him.

As he arrived at the bar he went straight for his usual seat. He didn't order a drink but instead he put both arms folded and the table and stared at the counter waiting for the girls to come running. As he predicted they did but before he could reach for a chair to pull next to him he was startled to see someone already sitting there. He gazed at her. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any girl he had seen before. He lost where he was for a moment and was pulled back to reality when girls' behind him started touching him on his shoulders and back. He ignored them and continued staring at her, she hadn't noticed him yet because she had been looking straight ahead, but she soon turned to order a cocktail. She felt his eyes watching her and she turned to look at him questioningly. He wanted to look down and pretend like he hadn't been watching he but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She smiled and then looked worried and her perfect eyebrows turned upwards.

'Are you okay?' She asked. Michael's heart skipped a beat when he noticed she was talking to him.

'Y…yes' He croaked and watched her lips as she smiled. Her smile made him melt and he slumped down in his chair but quickly sat upright again.

She turned again, got her cocktail and reached for her purse, but Michael quickly reached in his pocket and paid for it. She looked at him and smiled again.

'Wow, Michael Jackson just bought me a cocktail. Jack is really going to believe that one.' She said her eyebrows rising in disbelief. Michael's heart fell when he heard the name Jack, Dang was she taken?! She saw the anguished look on Michaels face and looked concerned again.

'Who's jack?' Michael asked quickly with a tiny glint of hope left that it wasn't her partner.

'Oh, he's my cat.' She laughed. 'Don't ask…he's a really good listener.' Michael laughed with her, all the time watching her mouth and how neatly it turned into a flawless smile. He was relieved that it was just her cat, but kept reminding himself that it didn't mean she was single. He decided to avoid asking her the question directly and instead beat around the bush. He realized there was still a crowd of girls around him and he didn't want them listening and watching him. He fanned them away trying his best not to come across as rude, and they all got the hint. He resumed his small talk with her.

'So…you live with your cat?' he asked, then knowing how ridiculous the question must have sounded. He beat himself up inside. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She raised one eyebrow and tried to contain he laughter.

'Umm…yes. It's just us two. Hehe, you must find me a very sad, lonely person right?' she looked down at the counter.

'No. Not at all.' Michael reassured her; deep inside he wanted to ask her the same question but thought twice.

'Are you here alone?' He asked, still trying to pry the answer from her.

'Yeah. No date, I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't really see my friends much so…it's just me.'

Yesss! Michael thought to himself and couldn't help a smile emerging on his face. She continued talking.

'But you know, sometimes I just want to go out alone, clear my head. Alone time is good, that's why I don't want to be in a relationship right now.' Michaels face fell and he looked at her cocktail.

'You gonna drink that?' he asked and she took a sip. 'I guess alone time can be good but too much of it is a bad thing.' He said trying to convince her.

'Yeah I guess, but what about you? You're single. Right?' Michael became sad at this fact. It was so hard to find love at his financial level because most people just wanted to spend his fortune. He nodded. He turned his head to look at her. She was different to other girls. She didn't scream or smother him or seem to want anything from him. He was grateful for the normality of their conversation and wondered if she was a fan.

'How did you know I was single?' he asked curious.

'I…I…just…watch TV a lot and you're on it…a lot. With a marriage here and a divorce there. I think you have had enough of relationships not working out…like myself.' He smiled at her in agreement.

'What's your name?' he asked inquisitively.

'Renée' she replied. 'What's yours?' she grinned at him.

'Oh very funny.' He smiled and looked down at his hands. 'Renée huh? Very nice.' He complemented her.

'Thank you. 'She smiled again and sipped her cocktail again. He watched her every move. She was amazing and he felt that she was so much like him. He hesitated at his next question but he asked anyway.

'So…how about you come back to my place Renée?' he asked already assuming that the answer would be yes. She looked astonished then shook her head.

'Actually I have some…stuff to do at home so…' she looked at his reaction. His mouth was open in disbelief as she stood up. 'Which reminds me, I have to go.' She sucked down the rest of her cocktail and grabbed her bag. 'But it was nice talking to you Michael, and thanks for the drink.' She shook his hand, slung her bag over her shoulder and left.

Michaels' mouth was still open. He was shocked. Had he just been rejected? Him? Michael Jackson? There were millions of girls in the world that would have killed for this opportunity but she rejected him! He was angry, not because of the rejection but because he failed to get her number. This was a new feeling for Michael, he had never had to try hard to get a girl before and the fact that she turned him down made him want her more. He stood up and ran out after her, but she had already disappeared. His shoulders slumped and he helplessly walked to his car.

He got in and sat down; his driver looked very surprised at fact that there was no girl coming along or no drunken Michael to take verbal abuse from. Michael was looking out the window for her as they drove off but she was nowhere in sight. He leaned back in his chair and beat himself up again.

'_You IDIOT! She was quite happy having a normal conversation! Why did you have to go and imply stuff! She didn't want that! She just wanted someone to talk to! You horny bas …'_ His mind went on and on throwing insults at him and he shook his head at himself.

He soon arrived home; he got out and looked up at Paris who was peeking out of the window. She looked extremely relieved when she saw there was no girls and that her dad was able to walk in a straight line (not drunk!). She put her thumbs up and disappeared behind the curtains. If only you knew…Michael thought to himself as he went inside. He went to the living room and lay on the sofa. He couldn't get her out of his head. Renee… She is so amazing, it's like she understands me' he said to himself. Why does the most beautiful girl I meet have to turn me down? Questions and thoughts haunted Michael and he fell asleep with his mind on her.

He was soon awakened to Blankets prodding on his shoulder, making Michael aware that he was having an erection. He shot up and quickly grabbed a pillow to hide it. Blanket laughed, not really understanding his fathers' embarrassment. He shrugged and ran off. Michael made a mental note to NEVER fall asleep with his mind on a girl again. It was only 7:30 so Michael went to watch a movie in his own private built in theatre and eventually got bored and went to bed…More dreams of Renee…

xxxx

**iM NOT SO GOOD AT SUSPENSE! oh yeah and in the story i leav a lot of blanks where the descriptions should be, but that is because i want you to picture it in your own way. i really hate it when i am reading something and then the writer goes and puts a description...it really messes my imagination, but any way Renee is how you imagine her ;)**


	8. Apologies

**Nothing Much To Say...Enjoy :)**

It was now near the end of November and reaching into December. Michael had returned to the bar multiple times in hopes to finding Renee there again but to no result. But one day she turned up in the same seat as last time. Michael's heart filled with happiness and he hurriedly went to sit beside her she smiled as she saw him and his heart melted again. He suddenly became quite shy and wanted desperately to apologize for his forwardness the previous time but he really didn't want to bring the subject up again and decided that it was best left in the past. He was so ashamed that he didn't even look at her in case she remembered and became disgusted with him. He was surprised when she started speaking to him.

'Hi, Michael' Michael raised his eyes like a little kid.

'Hey…Renee' He said back and she grinned at him…_Perfect grin!_ He gave her a look that meant 'aren't you mad?' She just continued smiling and offered to buy him a drink. He rejected it politely.

'Look, Renee about…the other day I-'

'Eh, don't worry about it, I guess we all have lonely nights huh?' she smiled reassuringly. Michael still felt bad.

'But it was out of order, I mean I had barely even met you and…'

'Like I said, don't worry about it.' He felt better inside at that and he started to talk to her normally.

'So…where have you been?'

'Well, like I told you, I had some stuff to take care of, especially my security. Besides I don't want to make the bar a constant think…or I might just find myself drunk and in a gutter somewhere.' he laughed.

'Yeah, I guess.' He watched her; he had to stop doing that, as she ordered the same cocktail as before. Again Michael offered to pay but this time she beat him to it and smiled at him.

'You can't buy all of my drinks for me' she said playfully and sipped her drink. He looked at her in awe. She looked back at him, he couldn't hide the fact that he was staring at her, so he quickly resumed the conversation only just realizing what she had said.

'Wait! Did you just say your security?' He asked suddenly intrigued.

'Yes. We have a lot of break-ins around my area and so I have to make sure that my apartment is safe.' Michael was shocked and afraid at the thought of Renée being harmed by burglars. 'I still haven't sorted it out yet and I know that anything could happen any day now but I just don't have to money to deal with it right now.' Michael looked surprised.

'Renee if you needed money then you could have just ask-'

'No! Michael I don't want your money.' She reassured him.

'Yeah but Renée-'

'Michael! I don't want any money from you! Okay?' she insisted and he dropped the subject. He was still worried but he didn't mention it again. He knew so little about her and was determined to learn more.

'So, Renee…how old are you?' It was a swift change of subject. She hesitated and then shrugged.

'I'm 29' she said, But only on a Wednesday' she grinned and Michael laughed. Wow! She was 29, and she had a brilliant sense of humor. He was starting to like her a lot.

'Renee, your smile is so beautiful…' Oops. Did he say that out loud? She looked flattered and Michael blushed. There was an awkward silence in which Michael stared down at his hands. He fidgeted and she put her hand on his. He almost collapsed her hands where so soft and he froze at the touch.

'Thank you…Are you sure your okay?' Michael breathed heavily unable to speak and he glared at her hand on his. She noticed his focus and she quickly pulled her hand away.

'Sorry Michael, if your uncomfortable then-'

'No! No…I-' He started but was interrupted as her phone went off, she apologized again and excused herself. He sighed and then smiled when he felt the tingling on his hand where her hand had just been. She had touched him, different to when she had shaken his hand. He really liked talking to her because she didn't treat him like a celebrity, just what Michael wanted. He also liked talking to her because she was interesting and…like a friend. She soon returned and grabbed her bag.

'I am so sorry to do this again Michael. I just got an urgent call from work and I have to go but I'll see you soon.' She threw her bag onto her shoulder and shook his hand again (she was so polite). This time Michael held onto her arm and didn't let her leave. His heart was beating fast.

'Wait Renée…can I have your number.' He felt awkward like a teenage boy but he kept his grip on her anyway. She smiled and got some paper and a pen out of her bag, quickly scribbled down the digits and handed it to him. He took it and released his hold on her. She waved goodbye and walked off.

'Bye Renée.' He said and excitedly read the paper over and over again. _He had her number! _He was pleased with himself and tucked the number away in his pocket. Soon he noticed that she had left her drink on the table. He eyed it and then pulled it over to him. He looked into the pink colored liquid and swirled the glass. He grinned to himself. Who was this girl? She didn't seem like Karen, Debbie or any of the other girls he had spoken to before. She was more down to earth and seemed ignorant of his fame. It was like she had come from nowhere. He had to find out more about her, he just had to.

XXXX

Michael was at home sitting on the sofa and smirking to himself. Every so often he would take the number out of his pocket, read it and then put it back in, just to make sure that it was still there. He had memorized it by the end of the evening and had even dialed it once, but then reconsidered and put the phone down on the 2nd ring (he didn't want to seem too eager). He paced around but resisted the temptation to call again and went outside. He wondered around the amusement park and walked up to Paris who was sitting on the steps leading up to a ride. She was on the phone and Michael came to sit next to her. He waited until she was finished, but couldn't help eavesdropping in the meantime.

'No way…Yeah…no he didn't…Wow!... My House?...oh umm, no…my parents are still decorating and it will be a while. Okay bye.' Paris looked sad as she hung up and Michael got sad too.

'Another friend wanting to come over?' he asked glumly.

'Yeah' she sighed.

'I'm sorry Paris…' she smiled and hugged him.

'That's okay dad, it's not your fault you're so amazingly talented that you have to be hidden from the public' she said and Michael blushed.

'They will be able to visit soon but just not right now, wait until you know them well, make sure they are your real friends before you tell them or they won't like you for you.' Michael informed her wisely and she nodded. She then looked thoughtful.

'Dad? How does it feel?' she asked and he looked down at her questioningly.

'What do you mean?'

'To be so famous that you can't even go to the bathroom without being reported?' Michael laughed and thought for a minute. Michael wanted to tell her the truth that could be summed up in one word 'Lonely' but he decided to break it to her nicely instead.

'Well it's…not all its cracked up to be' She nodded and stood up.

'I guess…are you coming inside?' She asked over her shoulder.

'Yeah in a minute' he said and she walked off. He took the number out of his pocket for what had to be the 60th time that day and he got hope in his heart. Maybe his life didn't have to stay lonely. He went back inside and ate dinner and then decided to go and see blanket. As he approached his door he could hear loud music coming from his room, he realized that it was his song 'beat it'. With one raised eyebrow he crack the door open slightly and peered in, he saw blanket wearing his hair tied back and short trousers. He was dancing to the music and doing an astonishingly accurate imitation of Michael. Michael was amazed and he watched in awe. Blanket was dancing perfectly and striking all of the poses on time he jumped on his toes and then was about to grab his crotch but then decided that it was too rude for him to do and he bashfully put his hands by his side. Michael burst out laughing and startled poor blanket who blushed shyly.

'Wow blanket! How did you do that? I didn't even show you.'

'I watched some of your videos, I wanna be like you daddy! Did you like it?' he asked.

'I loved it blanket! Wow keep it up, you'll soon be a bigger star than me.' Michael encouraged him and blanket span then gave him a thumb up. Michal grinned and moved on to Princes' room. Prince was playing a video game. He didn't turn when Michael walked in, he had his eyes fixed on the TV.

'Hey, son, what you playing?' he asked taking an interest.

'Oh hey dad, it's just a…racing game.' He replied without taking his eyes off of the screen.

'Hmm, looks good. Can I play?' Michael asked and he picked up the other controller.

'Yeah sure, Dad' he smirked, making it obvious that he was going to beat Michael in a heartbeat. Michael sat on the bed with Prince and focused on the screen also. Michael held the controller upside down and Prince rolled his eyes. He corrected it and Michael smiled thankfully.

'I don't even know why you bother; you know I'm going to beat you anyway.' Prince gloated and Michael didn't say a word. As soon as prince began the race Michael's car sped flawlessly around the track. Prince's car made its way slowly after and a few minutes later the screen showed that Michael had won. Princes; mouth was open and he stared at Michael.

'B…But you didn't even know how to hold the controller properly.' He complained and Michael laughed at his amazement.

'I was only playing. Don't you think I've had my fair share of video games?' Michael teased him and Prince begged him for a rematch.

'Maybe later prince.' He said and prince returned to the game speeding round the track many times, practicing. He opened the door to Paris's room but she wasn't there. He went down to the Instrumental area of the house and walked in noiselessly. She was playing the Piano and singing. He was impressed as she hit the notes with ease, definitely inherited his singing ability. As she finished her song he clapped and she spun around defensively.

'Very good Paris, you didn't tell me you could sing.' He said walking up to her. She blushed as Michael sat at the piano with her.

'Do it again.' He ordered her and she shook her head shyly. 'Aw come on Paris, I've already heard you now.' He tried to persuade her and she sighed.

She played and sang the song. Michael smiled as she finished the song. He instinctively started to coach her and gave her tips. They were there for a very long time until she yawned and they retreated for the night. He apologized to prince and went straight to bed, he lay awake. Life for him seemed to be getting better by the day.

XXXX

**R&R!**


	9. Third Time Lucky

It had been three days since Michael had spoken to Renée and he had convinced himself that now was an appropriate time to call her. He was excited as he picked up the phone and dialed. He got a cold shiver as she answered.

'Hello?'

'Hey Renée…its Michael.' He informed her

'Oh hi Michael…look Michael I don't mean to be rude but I am extremely busy at the moment, can I talk you later? Can we meet somewhere? Oh at the bar again!' Michael got slightly depressed at her business but he settled for the bar.

'Yeah sure, what time?'

'Umm, 7?' she asked. She sounded as if she was having a conversation with somebody else at the same time.

'Okay then 7.' He said, and she said goodbye then hung up. He was left with the dead phone to his ear. He put it down on the hook and was about to leave the room when it rang again. He dived to answer it.

'Renee?!' he said quickly.

'Oooh, close but no cigar!' it was Jermaine and Michaels' temporary excitement fell.

'Oh hey Jermaine, what's up?'

'Your mood by the sound of it, your kids told me you were going through something but it doesn't sound that bad to me.' He said and Michael frowned, he would have to talk to his kids about their conversations to people about him.

'There is nothing wrong Jermaine, I'm fine.' He said and Jermaine laughed at the tone of Michaels' voice.

'well that's good…any way I was calling to tell you that we are having a gathering at our parents house, the whole family is gonna' be there and we want you there too. You coming?' he asked hopefully.

'Yeah of course, when is it?' Jermaine filled him in on the time and date, then said his goodbyes and was about to hang up but couldn't help but ask one last question.

'Michael…who's Renée?' he sounded very intrigued. Michael shook his head and replied.

'Never mind' and Jermaine accepted his answer sounding slightly disappointed down the phone then he hung up. Michael sat there and sighed. Another event where he would see Joseph again? He gulped and got up. The time was 4:00pm and he needed something to occupy his mind for 3 hours, he decided to continue his promised competition with Prince.

XXXX

Seven o'clock came and Michael left his house with a spring in his step. He was looking forward to seeing her again. As he arrived at the bar, he sped inside and looked around but his heart fell as he noticed that she wasn't there. He slowly made his was to his usual seat and sat down looking at his hands.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who had realized that she wasn't there, as groupies slowly started to surround him. He shook his head and they left.

7:15…7:30…7:45…Michael was super depressed and was about to give up hope and go home when he smelt the familiar perfume as Renée came and sat next to him. He stared at her and she began her apologies. Michael didn't really listen to them; he was just surprised that she had actually showed up. He was determined to find out as much as he could about this girl and he started with her occupation.

'Renee why are you always so busy?' She stopped mid-apology and answered him.

'Well my actual job is accounting but sometimes I also work with court cases so I guess you would say I'm part secretary part lawyer.' He nodded fascinated.

'Hmm' _that explained a lot._

'Im a workaholic if you didn't already guess.' She smiled and he grinned.

'Aha!' she offered to buy him a drink but, like last time, he rejected it and watched as she ordered the same cocktail again.

'Why do you have that particular drink every time?'

'Well…when I was younger my father took me for my first drink at a bar and he ordered this for me. He passed away though and I find it respectful to drink that drink first before anything else when I go to a bar.' Michael felt uneasy as she mentioned death and he slouched slightly.

'Oh…sorry to bring it up Renée' he said shakily.

'That's okay, my father was tough and so am I.' she smiled. Michael couldn't help but watch her mouth again.

'What about your mother?' Michael asked hoping that it didn't sound rude.

'Still alive and well on the outskirts of America somewhere, we haven't really spoken that much since dad died so...' She nodded and Michael nodded too.

'You got any brothers or sisters?' he asked, getting really interested in the answers now.

'Yeah I have a little sister and two older brothers'

'I see…have you ever been married?' he was ashamed after this because he thought he was getting too personal but she seemed to enjoy the questions, though she found this one particularly difficult to answer.

'Yes once but…it doesn't matter.' She broke off obviously finding that subject hard.

'What happened Renée?' Michael asked innocently.

'Well he was…abusive and…you know' yes he knew alright some of the mental and physical pressure that he received as a child would, to him, count as abuse. He looked at his hands again and was surprised to find that he felt very angry. He was angry at the thought of Renée being taken advantage of and forced to keep quiet about it. He breathed slowly and looked up at her again. Her eyes were glossy and he hesitated but put his hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry, its okay now Renée.' he comforted her and she sat upright.

'I'm staying tough.' She stated and held her chin up. Michael smiled and continued asking questions. They talked all night and she joined in, asking questions about Michael's life, as if she didn't know most of it already. They cracked jokes and laughed together. Discussing everything from their favorite pass times to their favorite colored socks. She asked Michael for his number and he gave it to her happily (even with a little autographed signature at the bottom.)

'Renee, you don't seem bothered at all by my fame. Why?' he asked and she answered without seeming to have given it much thought.

I believe that we are all human beings and if you think about it we are all equal, no-one is really that different or superior to another person.' She assured him and his look suddenly became serious.

'But don't you think I'm…weird?' she looked at him taken aback.

'Michael, why on earth would I find you weird?'

'Well from what the paparazzi say and what the tabloids writ-'

'I don't read them, they are such liars! I wish we could just burn em' all!' she said and Michael laughed. Then he thought about what she had just said, that sounded familiar. He remembered that he had said that very same thing in one of his interviews.

'Renee are you a fan?' he asked feeling very cocky.

'Umm…I wouldn't consider myself to be one…your music's amazing but it's not really my type. I listen to classical music more….its calming.' she said trying to not to hurt Michaels feelings but he seemed happy that she wasn't.

'Good! I hate being the centre of attention all of the time.' He said relieved and she smiled at him. She looked down at her watch and almost fell off her chair as she realized the time. 'Oh my gosh it's ten. I have to go Michael. It was so nice talking to you' she got up to leave, this time she didn't shake his hand but instead she hugged him. He froze and she pulled away from him immediately. 'Sorry…bye.' she said and speedily walked off.

He was still frozen in place, heart beating rapidly. After a couple of minutes of being stunned he took a deep breath and stood up with shaky legs. He didn't know why he was so surprised. He had hugged thousands of people, especially fans. But her hug was special somehow though, warmer and just … different. He went straight home not taking his mind off of her.

What was going on? why did he feel she was so special? He replayed that scene in his head over and over again. Wow! He had never felt this way before, not even with the girls he had been married to. When he went to bed he dreamed of her hugging him again but this time the dreams went much further than the hug and inside he grew very glad that human beings couldn't read minds because even he was disgusted at the content of his imagination…

XXXX

**Getting better? R&R :)**


	10. Rescue

**Its gets better from here on...I promise!**

It had been just over a week since Michael last saw Renée and they hadn't spoken since then either. Michael was eager to call Renée and tell her he wasn't mad at her and that he wanted to see her but didn't want to seem 'clingy'. So he waited, desperately wanting her to call him…No such luck. He eventually took his mind off of her and concentrated on the events of the next day. The family gathering was tomorrow and he had to prepare for a whole day of fake smiles toward his father and pretending that they were perfectly happy with each other. He sighed and threw his head back onto his bed. It was 7 in the evening and he was tired already. He kicked his shoes off and decided to take a nap. He got very comfortable lying on top of the sheets and he closed his eyes, but the shot right open again when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It scared him to death; he would have to remember to get a softer ringtone instead. He answered the phone and froze when he realized it was Renée, but she sounded different. She sounded desperate.

'Michael?...Michael!'

'Renee I'm here…what's wrong?'

'They broke the door!...I got out just in time…Michael I'm scared….I have no-one else to call…help me, please!' Michael shot upright into a sitting position. She was sobbing down the phone and Michael started to get scared.

'Renee where are you?!'

'I…I don't know…I just ran…Meet me back at the bar please?!...'

'I'm on my way' he quickly got his shoes on and ran outside the house, there was snow everywhere but he didn't care. 'Stay on the phone to me Renée!' She was sobbing again as he jumped into a car and headed for the bar. 'Renee calm down. What happened?' He heard her take deep breathes down the phone and she tried to speak.

'These men broke in….Michael they had a knife!...' she broke into sobs again and his heart sank.

'Did you call the police?!'

'I tried to but they grabbed me, so I ran. I'm scared Michael. Please hurry.' He started to get tears in his own eyes as they flew down the dangerously icy road. When they skidded to a stop he saw her crouched down against the wall with her head in her hands. There was a cat beside her who he presumed was Jack. He shot out of the car and bolted to her, skating violently in the ice, but managing to keep his footing.

'Renee!' He shouted and her head flew up. She ran and hugged him tightly, she didn't care this time. He stroked her hair don her back as she cried. He then realized where he was and there was a huge crowd of people running towards him. He took Renée's' hand, she grabbed her cat in the other and they ran to his car. Then off they went back to his house.

'Oh my goodness Renée.' He said while dialing on his phone. He called the police and was put through to a man who asked him questions about the crime. Renee gave him her address and then gave the phone back to Michael. The man asked for his name and address.

'Michael Joseph Jackson…The Neverland ranch' he said plainly and the man on the phone stayed silent for a while.

'Which Neverland ranch Sir?'

'I believe there is only one Neverland ranch in California.' He replied, knowing that the man on the phone didn't believe him. He heard the man's voice in the background talking to somebody.

_(There is this guy on the phone who thinks he is Michael Jackson…(laughing)… yeah, he put on the high pitched voice and everything…yeah I know…) _Michaels' eyes narrowed as the man eventually returned to the phone.

'Yeah, right…look Sir, can we at least have the right phone number to contact you on?' the man said sarcastically and Michael got annoyed but gave him the number anyway and then Renée's number. She raised her eyebrows when she saw that he knew her number off by heart but that was the least of her worries now. Michael hung up rudely and Renée spoke to him.

'Michael, I have never been so frightened in my life!...Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry that I dumped my problems on you-' Michael was gob smacked.

'Dumping your problems on me? Never Renée! This is serious and I am glad I could help.' She held onto him for the rest of the journey and he held her tightly (secretly enjoying the warm feeling of her embrace). They approached the mansion and she was amazed to see the place. He led her and her cat inside. Paris peered out the window again and immediately looked disappointed, walking away from the mirror. Michael ignored her and they went to the living room.

'I'm sorry Michael, I'll leave soon I still have my work a-'

'Are you serious? You can't go back! It's too dangerous.'

'I have no choice, there is nowhere else to stay' she argued and Michael looked around the room suggestively.

'What! Here? I can't stay here.'

'Well, why not?'

'Because it's not my house! I don't even know you that well and I don't want to be a burden-'

'Like I said, never! You can stay here as long as you like…until you get your apartment sorted.' He struggled with the last few words because he really wanted her to stay as long as she liked.

'But I have no clothes.' She continued to protest.

'I could buy you some.'

'Yeah but you're a celebrity, you can't just wander around in public like that.'

'Yes, but I have bodyguards to take care of that.'

'But where will I sleep?'

'18 rooms, I'm sure I can spare one of them.'

'But what about your kids?'

'What about my kids?'

'Well I'm a stranger, I mean wont they disapprove of me?'

'Almost certainly…but that's just too bad. You're staying and that is final.' She nodded and wiped her eyes. He took her to a spare room.

'Here we are…you like it?' She looked startled as she assessed the room and then turned nodding. 'Okay then, well you can stay here. Oh! And there is an on suite bathroom so you can use it whenever you like okay?' She nodded again, gaping at him and he smiled at her. 'Don't worry Renée, everything is gonna' be fine.' She nodded one last time and ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thank you so much for this Michael.' He felt something special in that kiss unlike any others he had received. But why so different? He looked stunned and then quickly looked for a different subject.

'What's your size?'

'What!' she looked shocked.

'You know, so I can buy your clothes.' She then relaxed and gave him all of the required measurements. He made a note of everything she told him and rejected her offer of money. She also offered to come with him but he rejected that too. Partly because of what the media would say. Lies upon lies, accusations of marriage, pregnancy etc. He closed the door and went to head for the shopping centre.

After he left Paris sneaked along the hall and to Renée's room. She flung the door open to a startled looking woman who looked like she was just getting comfortable.

'What do you want?' Paris asked aggressively and Renée stared at her. 'My dad doesn't want that anymore so you may as well-'

'I'm not…I mean…I'm here because-'

'I know exactly what you're here for and I'm telling you that my dad doesn't want it so you can leave now.' She said rudely. She glared at Renée, she seemed to be waiting for her to leave immediately, but Renée stood her ground.

'Your father told me to stay.'

'Yes maybe…but I'm telling you to leave. I don't want you here to tempt him'

'I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving…at least not until your father comes back.' Renee said hoping that she didn't sound too rude. Paris's short temper kicked in and she jumped at Renée, she managed to scratch her face before Renée pushed her off.

'LEAVE!'

'WHY DID Y-!'

'LEAVE!'

'BUT-'

'FINE! Let's see how long you last before I drive you out…' she murmured and walked off slamming the door. Renee looked after the door shaking her head and then looked in the mirror. She had a long red line down her face. She looked like she needed a wash too; she searched for a towel and got in the shower. She was in there at least half an hour just soaking and then eventually decided to get out. She slapped her forehead when she remembered that she had no fresh clothes to put on. Slowly she crept her way back to her room and waited for Michael to come back. While stroking her cat she worried about her apartment and then her thoughts switched to Michael. He had been so kind to her. She thought about how quickly he had come to rescue her. She didn't think of him as a celebrity but instead as a helpful friend who she was starting to like more and more after every encounter. Before she knew it she heard a knock on the door and Michael stepped in he apologized immediately when he noticed she wearing only a towel but she reassured him it was okay. He came in with bags of clothes; posh, fancy and no doubt expensive (also cat food).

'Wow' was all she could say as she took out more clothes than she needed. Finally she pulled out some pajamas and gave Michael a thankful look. As she looked up at him he gaped at her scar that Paris had left her.

'What is that?' he said pointing at it.

'It's…nothing'

'It is not nothing, it wasn't there when I left you so what happened?' he asked concerned.

'Well…your daughter got a bit upset and-'

'PARIS?!' he frowned and quickly turned to leave but then remembered.

'Oh yeah, Renée…tomorrow we are having a family get together and…well…would you like to come?' a tiny part of him hoped she would say no to save them both from his family who would automatically assume different things, but still he wanted her to come.

'But Michael I-'

'It will be fine' (he hoped!)

'…okay…yeah, I would love to meet your family.' She said and he smiled, leaving her to get changed. A strange thought popped into her head as she watched him leave…He's got a sexy smile! She shook her head and continued to change. Meanwhile Michael had gotten to Paris's room and was right in her face.

'What did you do?!'

'I…I told her to go home-'

'YOU DID WHAT?!'

'I told her to leave.' She repeated feeling quite scared now. 'Because you don't want what she wants!' Michael shook his head.

'No Paris, it isn't like that.' Paris looked at him puzzled.

'What do you mean?'

'She is a friend of mine and her house just got broken into. She will be stating here for a while until she gets her apartment sorted… She is just a friend Paris.' Paris stared at him blankly.

'OOOOOOOOOH! Sorry!' she smiled sheepishly.

'Well you should tell that to Renée, not me' he said frowning.

'Renée? Alright.' She stood up and slowly walked to Renée's bedroom. She knocked on the door and when she heard a 'come in' she held her breathe and stepped inside. Michael rolled his eyes and went back to his room. He was finding it quite weird how much closer this girl was getting to him but deep down he didn't want it to stop. His thoughts flew back to the subject of tomorrow. What would his family say? Another girl? He shrugged and kicked his shoes off again. Oh well, it wasn't their business anyway. He turned on his stereo and classical music came calmly to his ears. He remembered that it was Renée's favorite type of music. He lay back and listened. He was amazed at the different ways In which the instruments came together and it sounded beautiful. He was slightly teary eyed by the end. It was certainly different to his music and he loved it. He listened to the classical music station until he fell asleep.

XXXX

**Still more to come! ;)**


	11. Doomed From The Start

** Please remeber that this is only a story so dont take offence :) There may be slower updates from now on because i have stuff to do so be patient with me ;) Enjoy**

XXXX

Michael woke up early and was greeted by the mellow sound of classical music. He must have left it on all night; he kept it on and got up to get ready. He was a little bit worried about today and hoped that his family would accept Renee. He didn't know why he was so eager for their approval. After all…she was only his friend. He got showered and looked at the time. It was only 7:15 so he sat and listened to the music for a while. At 7:45 he went to wake his kids up and told them to get ready. He also knocked on Renee's door but she was already up and dressed.

'Oh Michael, did you want me to make breakfast?' Michael stared at her blankly.

'Absolutely not Renee, you're our guest.'

'Yes but I don't want to-'

'No Renee.' He slowly stepped inside and stood so that he was facing her. 'Renée? Are you sure you're okay with coming to see my family? Because I don't mind if you don't feel like it anymore.' She looked at him shocked.

'Michael I am fine with it. Don't worry about me I'll be okay.' He nodded and gestured for her to come with him. She followed him and they went back down to the kitchen. They ate breakfast and talked. After a few minutes, Prince and blanket came downstairs in their pajamas.

'Where is Paris?' he asked quickly.

'I'm right here dad, don't panic.' She stepped in after them wearing her dressing gown and sat down silently at the end of the table. She didn't look up, and Michael assumed it was because she was ashamed of attacking Renée. Prince and blanket looked at Renee and then back at Michael. He forgot that he hadn't introduced them to her yet.

'Oh, prince, blanket…Paris, this is Renee. She is going to be staying with us for a little while; she is a friend of mine.' He stressed the word friend and they mouthed an 'oh'. Once they had all eaten Paris offered to clean up the dishes and she took Renée's first with an apologetic look. Renee gave her a look that meant 'forget about it' and Paris walked off with her head down. Michael looked at both of them and shrugged, (he never could understand the language of women). He got up and looked outside. The weather wasn't too bad; there was still some snow and ice about but not enough to stop them from going. He looked at the clock, the time was now 8:15am and Michael turned to make an announcement.

'Everyone, we are leaving at 1 so make sure your rooms are tidy and you're all ready to go by then.' This was more directed to his kids and they slowly filed out of the room. He sat down next to Renée and continued casually talking to her.

XXXX

Before they knew it was time to leave. They all got into his limo and had bodyguards follow them. Prince and Blanket were having a conversation about games. Paris talked on the phone to her friend and Michael watched how amazed Renée was to be sitting in a limo with body guards surrounding them. She gaped out the window, around the car and then to him. He laughed and started telling her about his family. She seemed fascinated by everything and could hardly catch her breath.

'Wow Michael…and this is all normal to you?'

'Well yeah, pretty much'

She let him continue about his family until they arrived. He gulped when they got there and Renée sensed that there was something wrong.

'Michael?'

He just smiled at her and tried to reassure her that he was okay. He glared at the house, knowing that Joseph was in there…waiting. They all got out, Prince and Blanket ran to the front door while Paris strolled happily after them. Michael stuck his arm out for Renee to hold and she took it smiling at him. His parent's house was big. Not a mansion but it was quite big, but even this surprised Renée. Prince had already ringed the door bell and both of his parents had come to answer the door. He stiffened and his heart beat loudly when his father appeared. Renee asked him again what was wrong but he stayed stubborn.

'Nothing…I'm fine.' His father smiled as they walked towards him, though he seemed to be gazing past Michael and looking more towards Renée. His mother Katharine smiled warmly at him and hugged him, then she kissed him on the forehead, _typical mother_. Michael loved his mother so much and absorbed all of her love before standing upright and glaring at Joseph, who seemed to just about tear his eyes away from Renée and Michael started to feel uneasy.

'Hello, Michael.' Joseph hardly bothered to smile and he returned his attention to Renee.

'Hello Jose-'

'And who might this be?' Joseph asked eagerly as if he was trying to be' friendly'. He didn't want Katharine to suspect anything but Michael knew exactly what was on Josephs mind.

'This is Renée.' He said through bared teeth, after his father had obviously showed no interest in him. Joseph gave her a giant smile and Michaels eyes narrowed. He shook her hand and winked at her.

'Welcome to the family Renee!' _Yeah welcome to the family indeed_, Michael thought to himself. Renee didn't find anything really suspicious and she smiled back at Joseph. Katharine hugged Renee also and then took both of their hands.

'So how long have you two been together?' She asked with a wide smile. Renee turned red and Michael could have died with embarrassment.

'No mother, she is just a friend of mine' he corrected her. He felt himself blushing from the inside out. Renee nodded and Josephs face suddenly lit up. Michael eyed him disgustedly and walked inside the house after his mother. When he went into the living room he saw his brothers and sisters all with their partners and some had just come with friends. His siblings came and greeted him casually while non-family members gazed at him in amazement. He shook all of their hands and then introduced Renée. Renee smiled and shook all of their hands like Michael did. He then sat down in a chair and Renee joined him. They all continued talking and Michael intervened with the conversation, trying to get Renée involved too. She felt a little uncomfortable around them at first but she soon settled and blended as a member of the family.

XXXX

**R&R Please! **


	12. Too Close For Comfort

**I like this chapter...enjoy :)**

XXXX

Hours of catching up and playing childish games had passed and they were finally called in for diner. Michael held Renée's arm and led her to the dining room. He, being the gentle man that he was, pulled out a chair for Renée to sit on. She thanked him and he pulled out a chair for himself but soon after, Joseph appeared from nowhere and sat in it.

'Thanks Michael.' He smiled at him and Michael cut his eye. He agitatedly went to sit opposite them. His mother was still in the kitchen and everybody else around the table were chatting away. The kids were sitting away from the table in groups, also engaging in conversation and playing. He sat there feeling a little left out but occupied himself by watching Joseph carefully. Joseph was leaning over quite close to Renée and Michael assumed he was asking her questions. She seemed oblivious to his 'keen' interest and answered him happily. Michael shook his head seeing right through Joseph's friendly approach, he continued watching. Eventually his mother came back in and Joseph flew back to normal sitting position.

'Oh, I forgot the gravy!' Katharine said alarmed and she went back to the kitchen. Joseph leaned over to speak to her again. As Renée spoke, Michael watched Joseph's eyes and they seemed to be assessing her body. Michael grew wide eyed and immediately interrupted them.

'Hey Renee! A...Are you comfortable there?' Joseph looked annoyed as he turned to look Michael, who ignored him and stared straight at Renée, waiting for an answer.

'Yes…I'm okay' she replied and Joseph quickly cut out any hopes of a conversation as he asked her about something else. She laughed and joked with him. As he saw her laugh again he slunk back in his chair and stared helplessly. Michael was jealous and even he couldn't deny it. Katherine finally came back in and offered the gravy around. Joseph was back in normal position and Michael was getting even more agitated than before. While they ate Michael didn't stop eyeing them. Joseph had discreetly whispered in her ear a few times and she looked very uncomfortable at some of the things he was saying. Michael got a churning feeling in his stomach and tried to eat. He chewed the food mechanically without watching what he was doing. He stabbed at the food with his fork as if trying to warn Joseph to back off but Joseph paid no attention to him. He once looked at Michael and saw his threatening look but moved closer to Renée just to piss him off. He had a smirk on his face for the whole meal and Michael wondered how on earth no one else had noticed him yet.

Finally everyone had finished their food and Katherine went to get dessert. Joseph winked at Renée and leaned in to whisper in her ear again. Michael clenched his fist, accidently knocking a spoon on the floor in his anger and reached down to get it. Under the table he saw Josephs hand on Renée knee and Michael gasped, horrified. He emerged from under the table looking like he was about to breath fire, and he slammed the spoon down. Renee had turned red and cleared her throat.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'The whole table fell silent and stared at Michael. 'YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU KNOW THAT! YOU'RE SO-, YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS FAMILY! MOTHER SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOUR SORRY ASS A LONG TIME AGO!!! SHE LOVES YOU, BUT YOU CAN ROT IN FREAKING HELL FOR ALL I CARE!!!' Michael was fuming as he stood up and Joseph had a surprised look on his face. 'Come on Renée.' He said and she stood up gratefully, and then went to stand beside him. He turned away from his family, leaving them with a polite. 'Please excuse us.' and they went back to the living room. He paced around the room and punched the wall before angrily sinking in the chair with tears in his eyes. He couldn't even look Renée in the eyes he was so ashamed.

'Oh my gosh Renée! I'm so sorry about this! I knew this was a bad idea!' she was still a little red in the face but she didn't seem angry.

'Michael what are you apologizing for?'

'For Him! That man! I can't believe he just did that and the way he was- Oh my gosh! What did he say to you?!' Michael demanded to know.

'He just said that…I'm an attractive girl and-'

'Oh go- I am so sorry Renée!'

'There is nothing to be sorry about Michael. It wasn't your fault.' Michael sniffed and looked at the time. It was 5 and he was fed up.

'Let's just get out of here!' he said and he headed for the front door but was stopped by Jermaine who had been staring out the window, he had missed the commotion.

'Michael…Were snowed in! Nobody can leave in this. I'm afraid everyone will just have to stay here for the night.' Michael was very annoyed at the thought of even staying in the same house with Joseph.

'As you already know there aren't enough rooms or beds for every one so you and your friend Renée will have to share.' Jermaine stated looking at them both, not really finding the idea of it uncomfortable, but Michael and Renée's eyes went very wide as he mentioned sharing a bed. _Awkward! _Michael looked straight to the floor and then slowly to Renée who had also been focusing on the ground. Jermaine didn't understand why they were both so reluctant.

'Are you two okay with that?' Jermaine asked slowly. Renee looked up at Michael who was expecting her to say something. She was quite embarrassed and deep down wanted to say no, but didn't want to seem rude after everything Michael had done for her.

'…I guess…I'm okay with it if you are Michael…I mean its only, one night, right?'

'Yeah of coarse… I mean…yeah…not awkward at all.' He looked back at Jermaine, trying to send hints to him but he didn't quite get the message. He accepted the answer.

'Okay then' he clapped his hands together. 'Yours is the room on the right. Some of us were already going to stay over and the girls said they would let Renée borrow some clothes. Michael you can borrow mine.' Michael nodded and looked up the stairs, Jermaine was about to walk off.

'…But where will my kids sleep?' Michael asked, quickly.

'Oh don't worry all of the kids are going to be split into two rooms and the adult are in the bedrooms and on the sofas, so you and Renée will be alone in there.' Jermaine looked a little sheepish at his own words and Michael's stomach stooped. Renee breathed quickly but tried to act natural as Jermaine left. Michael wanted desperately to be anywhere else in the world but stuck in that house.

'Renee I am so sorry about all of this. It's not a very good first impression is it?' He said powerlessly.

'It's alright Michael… it's not like you control the weather. It isn't your fault were snowed in, and anyway… I love your family.' She smiled, Michael smiled back and she went back into the, now full, living room. He sighed and followed her. A very uncomfortable night was about to come...

XXXX

Finally, the clock chimed 11, and all the children had gone to bed. It was only the brothers, sisters and their friends left. They had all joked around for the entire evening while Joseph and Katharine were relaxing in the other room (she didn't seem to know what happened, so he obviously hadn't told her). All of them had asked Michael about his outburst but he shook his head and didn't answer. Renee wasn't shy anymore, and she chatted and joked around too. Soon Joseph popped his head around the door to say goodnight. Michael rolled his eyes and looked at the ground. Joseph seemed to be waiting for Michael to look up but after a few prolonged seconds he left. Then Jermaine and his wife stood up and said goodnight too. One after the other people left for bed and others set out cushions, pillows and blankets to sleep on. Michael had almost forgotten about the sleeping arrangements and his stomach plummeted again when he remembered. He looked awkwardly at Renée and she looked pretty nervous too. He had to say something…

'Renee…are you ready for…bed?' he was getting shy now. She looked slowly up at him and gulped.

'Yes.' They stood up, said their goodnights and got their loaned nightwear. Afterwards they very slowly walked upstairs to their temporary room. He opened the door and looked around. She looked around too and they both looked at the bed which didn't look wide enough for them to ignore each other. He slouched disappointedly and then walked to a nearby chair in the corner of the room, he then got a thought.

'Hey Renée, if you want I'll sleep on this chair' he sat on it and then stood back up when he noticed how hard It actually was.

'Don't be silly Michael, that thing doesn't look at all comfortable.' He agreed and decided to bide his time. He wandered around, idly assessing every detail of everything in sight. Renée stood there uncomfortably for a while.

'Is there a bathroom I can get changed in?' She asked and Michael looked over his shoulder.

'Yes second door on the left.' He informed her and she quickly left. After she shut the door he started to panic. He really wished he was back at home with _separate bedrooms! _At one point he even pondered jumping out of the window and sleeping in the limo but that would be too dangerous and very rude of him. He quickly got changed and cursed when he noticed that the bottoms were only shorts. He was showing his bare legs and because Jermaine was bigger than him, the baggy clothes made him look even skinnier than he was already. He felt pathetic as he waited for Renée to come back. She knocked on the door and then stepped inside. She instantly looked like she was struggling to contain her laughter and he looked extremely embarrassed. He covered part of his face with his hand as he looked over her pajamas. She looked perfectly normal and he envied her.

'So…' she started trying to keep her eyes on his face (if she looked at his legs one more time she knew she was going to burst with laughter).

'Did you want to sleep along the top and I'll sleep along the bottom?' He asked getting quite nervous about his exposed skin.

'Yeah sure…' she said and they both slowly got in. Because their feet were on opposite sides they both instinctively moved them away from each other's faces, but ultimately found their positions very uncomfortable. They both fidgeted like children for a little while and then Michael sat up.

'I can't sleep like this.' He complained and she sat up too.

'Me neither…Maybe it would just be better if I slept on the floor.' She suggested but Michael wouldn't allow it. After a few minutes of avoiding each other's eyes Michael shrugged and moved next to Renée.

'Sorry Renée, but it's the only way we will both get some sleep.' He sunk down and moved as far to the edge of the bed as he could to give her as much space as possible. 'She froze as he lay next to her, he faced away from her and she stared at him for a few seconds. Her heart was beating very fast as she also sunk down slowly, facing the opposite way to him. She was a little shocked to find that she didn't hate the situation as much as she thought she would, if anything she liked it. She closed her eyes feeling strangely happy. Michael on the other hand was struggling to control himself, but forced himself to stay far from her. His heart beat had risen rapidly and he was breathing heavily but quietly as he could. He was uncomfortable, not because of her but because he knew he would feel some kind of natural impulse. Nevertheless he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. Both had smiles on their faces as they fell asleep…

XXXX

**Dissapointed? Disgusted? Dazzled? Let me know what you think of this chapter please... Review!**


	13. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Enjoy…**

_Comfortable…yet, a little cramped. Oh my, is that…Michael Jackson?! Wow I wasn't dreaming. It's really him, right here and we are sharing a bed because we are snowed in? Never really imagined anything this crazy happening in my life…my hand feels weird. Oh my gosh! He's holding my hand…What should I do? He's still asleep! Should I pull it away? I could have sworn we had fallen asleep facing opposite directions! Oh no! He's waking up!_

Michael gasped as he snatched his hand away from Renee's. She felt herself blushing as he shot her an apologetic look and she sat up.

'Good Morning.'

'Good morning.' He replied identically and he too sat up. He got out of bed quickly and Renee caught a glimpse of his legs sticking awkwardly out of the baggy shorts and she couldn't help but laugh loudly this time. He froze mid-step on his way to the window; she guessed that he now remembered his appearance. He turned to her and she stopped the laughter immediately trying to hold it in. she was now ashamed of how rude she was being and she blushed again. She avoided his eyes but couldn't help looking up again. She saw that he was smiling and then he halfheartedly laughed too. He went to the window and peered out. The snow had cleared up and it looked like it was safe enough for them to leave.

'The conditions are better' he informed her and she then got out of bed.

'That's good' she pulled at the bed sheets trying to take them off and Michael came to help her. He peered at her as she bent over to get the pillow cases off. He mouthed a 'wow' and then quickly resumed his concentration. She looked up suspiciously but didn't catch him watching her. He smiled on the inside and a little on the outside too.

'Did you sleep well?' he asked and she raised her eyebrows.

'Yeah…' In fact she had slept better than any other night that year...So had he. He nodded as they folded up the last of the bedding and both stood up straight.

'So… I guess we are having breakfast here?' he nodded and she smiled, walking towards the exit. She got to the door when she realized he wasn't following her.

'Aren't you coming?'

He was frozen in place. He knew he couldn't go outside of the room because he would be slaughtered by his family who were bound to shoot 'smart' remarks at him and secret insults about how he was dressed…especially Joseph.

'No ill catch up…' he said and she nodded then left the room closing the door behind her. Michael sighed and then collapsed on the bare bed, breathing deeply. _DID I REALLY JUST SURVIVE THAT?_ He asked himself. He had just shared a bed with a girl he was mesmerized by…IN JERMAINE'S CLOTHES! He should have already buckled with embarrassment… but he wasn't really embarrassed around her… not that much. He remembered yesterday and how his father had flirted with Renée, he felt a surge of rage run through him but it soon disappeared. He then remembered how this morning he had held her hand. _Subconsciously!_ Another new experience for Michael, he had never done that before! After reminiscing about all the events of yesterday, he slowly stood back up. He looked around for something to hide himself in; he didn't even know where the towels were kept. He sighed helplessly after searching unsuccessfully and started to try and build up the courage to go outside and ask for them.

Minutes later he peeked outside…no-one in sight; he darted across the hallway to Jermaine's room and knocked. Jermaine sleepily answered the door and then a wide grin emerged on his face when he saw Michael's appearance. Michael frowned and ignored the smile.

'Jermaine, do you know where the towels are?'

'Ha…yeah they're here.' Jermaine went along the corridor and to a cupboard that was built into the wall. He pulled out two and handed them to Michael. 'Here, for you and your…friend' Jermaine put extra emphasis on the word friend and Michaels eyes narrowed.

'Yeah…thanks.' He turned to leave.

'Hey Michael…are you sure you didn't want to borrow any of my clothes to wear until you get home?' Jermaine suggested, obviously amusing himself.

'Err…no thanks, I'll take my chances.' He turned to walk off, leaving Jermaine laughing. He went back to his room and put the towel for Renée on the bed. He then picked up his own clothes from a pile he had made and went to get ready.

XXXX

Meanwhile Renée was downstairs at the table with Michael's sisters and they were fascinated by her. They asked her questions about her career and hobbies and then gradually moved to more personal questions and most were about her feelings towards Michael. She denied their relationship being anything more than friendship and got quiet uncomfortable when they dug deeper. She continued denying everything and then offered to make breakfast, just to make them forget the current subject. They didn't accept the offer but instead they settled for letting her help them. She breathed a sigh of relief when they seemed to believe what she'd said even though she didn't believe some of the things she had told them. She did find Michael attractive and she completely lied when she said she didn't like him 'like that' at all. She shook her head at herself and went to get the waffles out of the oven.

XXXX

Michael was now dressed in the same clothes as the day before (he had to settle for borrowing Jermaine's underwear in the end…embarrassing!) and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He sat next to Renée and got suspicious when he saw that his sisters were surrounding her. They grinned at Michael and Renée as if they were a couple and then returned to their food. Michael ignored them and reached over to get some waffles. Renee was smiling at his sisters and they smiled back. He looked at all of them.

'What?' he asked clearly missing out on their joke.

'Oh…nothing' his sisters said in unison and then they and Renee laughed. Michael shrugged and started eating. Renee watched him and he turned to her.

'Oh yeah. I got a towel for you, it's on the bed and…well you know where the bathroom is' he said and she nodded thankfully. She then excused herself and left. Michael watched her as she walked off, smiling as he turned back around. The sisters laughed at him again.

'WHAT?' he asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

'Nothing…' they said and he shook his head, he continued eating happily, ignoring their frequent whispers…

XXXX

Minutes later he went upstairs to give the bedding to his mother but froze outside of the bathroom door. He heard beautiful humming coming from inside and saw that the door was slightly open. He knew it was Renée and his natural instinct was to just grab the door knob and quietly close the door, but he had an ebbing curiosity to do something that he had always forbid himself to do. He looked around to make sure no-one was watching him and, going against all his morals, he looked through that gap. It was meant to be a totally innocent; he expected to just see the shower running with the curtain closed so he wouldn't have seen anything he shouldn't have. But that wasn't the case and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Renee was facing away from the door and pulling the t-shirt over her head. He saw her bare back and the smoothness of it made him want to touch it he was mesmerized… that was until she turned around and Michael realized then that she had no bra on. He flew backwards covering his mouth he got a cold shiver down his back. He had crossed her line of privacy and he felt very guilty for doing so. He was shaking as he picked up the bedding that he had dropped. While kneeling down he saw a pair of shiny shoes approach him and he raised his head to see Joseph glaring down at him.

'What were you looking at Michael?' Michael's heart started beating fast. _How much had Joseph seen? _

'N…Nothing…' Michael said, though his lie wasn't very convincing at all.

'Yes you were…in the bathroom...there had better not be anybody in there!' he spoke to Michael like a child and Michael's heart thumped as Joseph knocked on the bathroom door. Renee called out and Joseph gave Michael a disgusted look.

'Sorry, you forgot to lock the door. I just thought that I'd let you know.'

'Oh!' She called. They heard her gasp and quickly shut and locked the door. 'Thank you!' she called and then the sound of the shower started. Michael got scared as Joseph folded his arms…watching him. He stayed staring at him for a long time and Michael grew more ashamed every second, not knowing where to look. He half expected his father to beat him like when he was little but then reassured himself that it wouldn't be so easy for Joseph now that he was a grown adult. Joseph's continuous glare made Michael begin to feel sick, the hallway seemed to get smaller and he found it hard to breathe. Joseph smirked wickedly after reaching the full, confidence shattering, effect of his gaze.

'Michael you are a grown man now and you make your own decisions but I'm telling you, nobody likes a pervert!' Joseph had chosen his words very carefully and it worked, Michael immediately got offended and very angry. _THAT WAS RICH COMING FROM A MAN LIKE JOSEPH! _Joseph turned away to walk off.

'Says you…' Michael muttered and Joseph turned around again.

'What was that?'

'You can't tell me how to act! I mean look at you!' Joseph raised his eyebrows. 'Mr. Master Manipulator! You're nothing but a liar, and a cheat and I'm glad that you can't hurt me anymore.'

'Now, wait a sec-'

'I admit, what I just did wasn't respectful at all, but you have no right to call me that. Considering the way you acted yesterday!'

'I don't know what you're talking about-'

'Really? Well let me remind you then! When you were flirting with Renée just to make me feel bad' Joseph looked smug at this but still denied doing anything wring. Michael was getting angrier and angrier.

'I didn't-'

'YES YOU DID! YOU HATE ME, I KNOW IT! YOU KNOW IT! SO LETS NOT PRETEND! YOU ALWAYS HAVE! THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU GAVE ME 'EXTRA' BEATINGS! AND 'PROLONGED' INTIMIDATION, ISNT IT? BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS OF ME!' Joseph looked taken aback by this.

'Jealous?'

'YES! THAT I WAS BORN WITH THE TALENT THAT YOU NEVER HAD! AND NOW EVERY TIME I DO SOMETHING YOU TRY TO TAKE CREDIT FOR IT! WELL…YOU'RE A SAD PERSON JOSEPH AND I AM GLAD THAT I NEVER HAVE TO BE YOU!' Michael turned away from Joseph and went to pick up the bedding, but Joseph grabbed Michaels arm and forcefully tried to push him against the wall (with great difficulty). Michael reacted quickly and pulled himself away from Joseph. He then forcefully kicked Joseph hard in the stomach and Joseph fell backwards to the floor. Michael leaned over him.

'You don't know how long I have wanted to do that! I'm not a little kid anymore Joseph. I'm warning you! Stay away from me!' Michael left Joseph on the ground and continued doing what he was doing. He stomped off down the stairs and was greeted by the amazed stares of his family. He had angry tears in his eyes as he pushed past them and headed for outside. He could hear his mother shouting josephs name and then she called Michael but he didn't care, he needed fresh oxygen and he threw the front door open desperately. Breathing hard in the cold air. His icy tears fell slowly and he sat on the wall outside. Nobody had followed him. He held his stomach and then heaved but he wouldn't let himself be sick. He kept it down and wiped his eyes. He was not going to let his father win! After a few minutes he started to calm down and he lay on his back, balancing on the wall. He breathed deeply and stared into the winter sky. After what seemed like a few minutes Renée ran outside and over to him.

'Michael!...Michael are you okay?!' he sat up as she brought him straight back down to reality.

'Yes. Where are my kids? Can we go now? What time is it?'

'Michael what happened?' he thought back to the start of the argument and decided that it was best left unsaid how it began. He shook his head.

'We just…had a fight, that's it' she accepted the simple answer, after all it wasn't really her business, and went back inside to say goodbye and to get his children. She too was in her worn clothes which made Michael feel as if he were stuck in time. A while later he, Renée, and his kids left. He hadn't said goodbye to anyone, he couldn't face his family's judgment…that was if Joseph had told them about his spying. Instead they sped home. He guessed that his kids had seen the fight because they looked amazed but didn't dare to speak. Renee sat silently next to him and he glared out the window. Still angry, but relieved to be out of the house. They finally arrived and his kids got out first. He stayed staring out of the window for a little while until Renée put her hand lightly on his shoulder. He got a warm feeling and flinched at the touch he opened the door and they all went inside, then silently up to their rooms…

**I admit, I kind of rushed this one but I hope you liked it anyway. The argument part was a little difficult cuz I have no idea what they would actually say but if you don't like it I'm sure your own imagination can conjure up something. Also he isn't a pervert…he's just nosey. So please don't take offence whoever is reading this. Read &Comment please.**


	14. Spur Of The Moment

**Deeper Chapter Here...**

XXXX

Michael punched, threw and bit his pillows. He trampled his clothes and ripped down his curtains. He screamed into his bed sheets and kicked the walls. Frustration, anger, satisfaction, relief, was all the thoughts flowing through his head. He had hurt Joseph! Gotten him back for all the times he had been whipped, strangled, kicked, punched, slapped and sworn at. He felt free, now that his father knew that he was no longer going to be walked over. After his much needed tantrum, he eventually sunk to the bed and turned the radio on. Classical music flowed through the room and he got teary eyed as the music described his emotions perfectly. He had been lying there for a while before getting changed, tidying his room back up and then returning to the bed. Soon after, Renée softly knocked the door and he leaned up on his elbows.

'Come in' he said. She walked in and stood at the door.

'Michael, the police just called me. They said that they caught a suspect, it might be safe for me to go back now…' She said, and then raised one eyebrow when she realized the music. She grinned at him.

'What? I followed up on your suggestion and I like it.' He said and she laughed at him.

'Thank you Michael, for everything, I had a great time…' She walked over to him and he stood up then hugged her.

'It was no problem. I…we enjoyed having you around…' they then stood awkwardly at arm's length, staring at each other. Renee snapped them both out of their trance.

'Well…Bye… and, thanks again.' She nodded and turned to leave, walking quickly. Michael flew to her, grabbing her arm gently.

'Wait! Heh, uh… there's no rush…I mean you can stay and go later…or… if you really want to go right now then…maybe I could… come with you? B…because It would give me piece of mind to know that I made sure you got home safely, plus, it could be dangerous.' He offered desperately, quickly using her well being as an excuse. She smiled.

'Michael…I don't want to bother you…you don't have to-'

'You're not bothering me, honestly! Can I come?'

'Sure' she agreed and they both left the room.

XXXX

Renee had given instructions to the driver and had laughed with Michael on the way there. She felt like she could be a little kid around him and it wouldn't matter, he made her feel youthful and silly, which was as nice change from her often formal behavior. Michael had bought his bodyguards which were in the vehicle behind him. Carl was in the limo with them and joked with them also. They were like a group of friends, chatting and misbehaving. After a while Carl seemed to get a little _too_ friendly with Renée and Michael got jealous and protective. He quickly reminded him that he had a job to do and Carl shut up. Renee stopped laughing and there was a very awkward silence.

They soon arrived and Renée thanked the driver, waved to Carl, then her and Michael got out. The area looked a little disorderly but not bad enough to be a frequent spot for burglars. As they approached her apartment door, which was partly broken, Renée took a deep breath and held Michaels hand. His heart skipped a beat but she didn't seem to realize herself _(he wasn't the only one to do that subconsciously now)_. She pushed the door open (a key wasn't needed) and she looked around for anything that looked out of place. Most of her paper work was scattered all over the floor and her left over coffee had spilled onto some of it. She sighed and went to check the kitchen, only then did she realize that she was holding Michael's hand and immediately let go. She didn't look at him out of embarrassment but instead continued her way to the kitchen he followed her closely.

They assessed each room and then she exhaled helplessly when she noticed that her gold bracelet and laptop were gone. They seemed to have left everything else in a mess, but all was intact. She bent down to start cleaning up the messy papers and Michael kneeled down to help. She insisted that he didn't have to but he ignored her and continued anyway. Soon he came across a very colorful book.

'Renee what's this?' he asked curiously and she turned to look.

'Oh, it's just a sketch book…' she said and he opened it. She returned to the cleaning but then suddenly remembered something and looked alarmed. She hurried over and was about to grab it back. _Too late!_ Her hand fell limply to her side and she sat on the bed. Michael's mouth fell open as he stared at a beautiful drawing of himself, it was very well sketched and he stared at it for a long time. He then slowly looked up at Renée who was purposely looking away shyly, pretending that she was unaware of him glaring at her.

'Wow Renée!' she turned to him and saw that he had glossy eyes. 'Y…You made me look…beautiful…' he looked back at the drawing. 'But I…I'm…ugly.' She raised her eyebrows and she stared at him in disbelief.

'Are you kidding?! Michael you are a beautiful person…inside and out!' she reassured him but then soon got embarrassed again, just realizing what she had said. He looked up at her and dropped the book. He quickly leapt up to her and kissed her. She was startled and he kissed her again. He repeated this action while slowly leaning her back onto the bed. She didn't struggle but he soon took it a step further and started to unzip his trousers. Suddenly all sorts of thoughts flooded into Renee's head and she shouted to herself _'Stop him! It's too sudden! You're not sure yet! Stop him now!' _Michael's boxers were now plainly visible and he was attempting to yank her jeans down. It took a lot of guts but she quickly and gently pushed him by his shoulders.

'Michael… stop… Stop... It doesn't feel…right.' He stared at her, looking shocked and slightly disappointed. _Rejection again?!_ He climbed off of her, clearly agitated, and zipped his trousers back up, while she raked her hands through her hair. He felt embarrassed and hurt, but had to respect her decision. _He had to get out of there! _So he quickly walked to the bedroom door, and then forced himself to look over his shoulder.

'Are you going to be alright by yourself?' he asked coldly. She nodded slowly and he walked out. She put her hands over her face not knowing what to do with herself. She knew he was angry and had every right to be because of her constant excuses and 'it doesn't feel right' certainly wasn't a good one. It certainly wasn't truthful either, and she knew that, but she couldn't go any further with Michael…until she knew for sure. She occupied herself by continuing the half done cleaning with tears building up in her eyes…

XXXX

Michael was now at home and pacing around his bedroom, thinking about what had just happened. What was going on? Did she give him the wrong idea or did he just take it the wrong way? Was it him? Or was he just too suggestive at the wrong time? He was struggling, in his confusion, to see what was wrong. He shrugged only managing to come to one conclusion: His eagerness might have made him look like a typical male! Hungry for a certain something. He felt uneasy and regretted ever opening the book. He lay down and turned on his side, closing his eyes. Too many bad events for one day and it wasn't until his head hit the pillow that he realized how tired he actually was. Later on he jumped out of his sleep when picturing Joseph outside his bedroom door coming to get him. He soon fell back to sleep, wanting Renée next to him.

XXXX

Across town Renée was also in bed but instead of sleeping, tossed and turned. She didn't feel safe at all. One thing that Michael didn't know was that she never got a phone call from the police. She lied, so that she could get home as quickly as possible, she had to prepare. Three days before he came, and she knew the danger. She had fought for everything that could keep him away, but now she was inviting him in… She could call the police but deep down she didn't want to, deep down she wanted to see him. Nick…sure he had beaten her but…what if he had really changed back to the tame and caring him? He had her convinced over the phone that he still loved her…but did he? Either way it was a risk she was willing to take because she 'knew his heart'. And Michael just made the situation more complicated because he obviously liked her too and mutuality was beginning to grow there. She had told Nick where to find her, immediately hoping that she wouldn't come to regret it. Her stomach churned as she leaned on her side. She suddenly felt that she was missing something and realized that she missed Michael beside her like the previous night. Tears ran down her face and she slowly cried herself to sleep…

XXXX

**I really hope you like the story line from here ;) Did u like? I know its a little cheesy but...oh well! Comment please and thanks to all that have commented. :) x**


	15. Count Down

**Enjoy...**

XXXX

Monday-10:00am

-It was the day after Renée had come back. She rummaged around the kitchen for food after lying awake in bed for at least half an hour. She found some eggs and cooked them for herself, also feeding jack his cat food.

-Michael was pacing around the living room, wondering if Renée was okay. He contemplated calling her… That was _if_ she still wanted to talk to him after he rudely walked out yesterday. He talked himself into leaving her alone but fidgeted uneasily by the phone.

11:00am

-Renee got showered. She heard her phone go off but was too late to catch it. She shrugged and decided to get back in again.

-Michael had just called her and she didn't answer! Either she didn't want to talk or something was wrong. He decided to leave it for 15 minutes then call again…just in case.

11:15am

-phone call from Michael…

'Hello?'

'Renée, its Michael'

'Oh…hi'

'Just calling to check if you were okay…' She really wanted to tell him she wasn't safe and she wanted him there but decided not to

'I'm okay here…' she forced herself to sound reassuring.

'…good…well then, bye'

'By-' He had already hung up. She was surprised at how rude he could be. Was he seriously that upset?

-Michael put the phone to his fore head. He really didn't want to hang up but his hands seemed to click her off by themselves. He knew that it would come across as rude. He shrugged and put the phone down, he'd have to apologize later.

XXXX

2:00pm

-phone rings and its Michael again:

'Sorry I hung up earlier…just making sure your still okay…'

'Yes Michael I'm fine' she reassured him but she was glad that he cared enough to keep checking on her.

'That's good…okay then…ill talk to you later…' he waited for her this time.

'Goodbye Michael…' the phone went dead after that and she suddenly felt lonely when she heard the monotone. She continued to clean up very slowly.

-Michael's worry had died down and he was certain enough that she was alright to leave the phone for a second. He couldn't help but think about her and couldn't help calling her; sometimes it was just to hear her voice.

6:00pm

-The day seemed to drag by as she had finished dusting the last object in her house. She needed the place to look convincing, to show Nick that she could manage without him. She went out to buy a new lock for the door which she had nailed shut for the night.

-Michael called for what would be the last time that day, but she didn't answer. Again he decided to leave it for 15 minutes and call back.

7:00pm

Renee had come back and saw that there were 3 voice messages left on her phone. She predicted it was Michael and rolled her eyes. _He was so panicky_. She listened to the first one.

'Hey Renée…are you there? If you are, then make sure you lock your windows tonight.'

He sounded more like a mother and then must have realized himself.

'I mean…just keep safe okay? Remember to call me if you need anything…' she laughed and clicked the second one.

'And Renée…I'm sorry for, yesterday… you know…I hope you're not mad at me…bye'

He sounded so nervous like he didn't know what to say. Renee was a little surprised at this one because she thought that he should be the one to be upset but nevertheless she enjoyed hearing his awkward messages. She clicked on the third one, and froze when she realized that it wasn't Michael.

'Hey Renée! You should answer your phone more often! Just letting you know that I'm still coming on Wednesday so be there okay?… Ray?'

She could tell that he was trying not to seem irritated and she was certain that he hadn't changed at all until he called her 'ray'. They always had little nicknames for each other and that's what he always used to call her. It reminded her of when they were happily together and in love before he turned aggressive. She sighed and sat on her bed. She was quite confused and didn't know what to do, she knew he was a monster but despite everything she still had hope.

8:00pm

-Renée locked her windows like Michael had instructed and got her dinner. She fed jack again and laughed again when she thought of Michaels concerned phone calls. He must have been extremely worried to call her so frequently.

10:00pm

Renee had watched TV all afternoon and was getting tired she went to sleep. She got up and stopped by the phone, she shrugged and listened to both of Michael's messages again smiling to herself. She closed her eyes and listened to the silkiness of his voice. Nick's message came on after and she realized the drastic difference between them both. She turned it off quickly and went to sleep.

-Michael forced himself to go to sleep worrying again. He felt deep down that something could be wrong, but he shook off the feeling and struggled to shut his eyes.

Tuesday

'Good morning Renée…its Michael again…hope you slept well. Just want to know if you're doing good, so call me back when you get this okay? Bye' another message left on her cell phone this time. She rolled her eyes and got up, she felt like a baby needing to be under constant care. But she wasn't complaining, she loved the special treatment. She sent him an _'I'm okay' _text.

Today she fixed the locks onto door and was impressed at her own handy work. Her phone bleeped then and she took it out of her pocket,

'_I said call me not text me ;)_' she laughed. They were sending text messages like teenagers, she played along.

'_What does it matter? :)_' she got one back within a minute.

'_I wanna hear your voice…'_ she gulped at this one, surprised that he was being so straight forward. She didn't respond to his comment but instead swerved past the flirtatiousness.

'_Honestly, why are we texting like kids?' _

'_We are kids… just big kids…'_ she laughed again and then the phone rang in her hand.

'Hello?'

'Aah, that's better.' She giggled as they dived straight into a conversation and started joking around again. They talked for what seemed like all day; he didn't appear to have a phone bill at all because he showed no sign of hanging up.

'So, what are you doing tomorrow?' Michael asked casually. Renee had to think quickly to avoid suspicion.

'One of my…friends is coming over and…we will be busy so…'

'Oh… okay then well what about Thursday?' she was getting a little suspicious of him but answered his question.

'Nothing…why?'

'Uh, no reason…just make sure you keep that day free okay?' she laughed and agreed.

'Okay…Michael I really need to return to my work now but I will talk to you on Thursday.'

'What? You can't talk to me when your friend is there?'

'Well not all day like this…' she said quickly.

'All right, Thursday then, bye'

She said goodbye and hung up. The truth was that she probably wouldn't get to talk to him tomorrow at all. She already knew nick was the jealous type and her talking to Michael would surely cause some dispute, even if they weren't in a relationship. She went to finish her work which took her the rest of the evening and she fell asleep in the middle of writing something.

XXXX

**Nothing particularly intersting happening in this chapter. to be honest i just needed something to fill the gap between Sunday and Wednesday but no problem, i think it turned out okay. almost relevant... anyway hope u liked it, tell me what you think and thanks again for all the positive comments :) im writing this for you guys.**

**P.s im trying to update as often as possible, and if you like the story so far i think your gonna love the next chapter... **


	16. Hope, Frustration And Realization

**This one took ages to right and ages to edit but i managed it, I quite like this chapter too...Enjoy and please comment on it ;)**

XXXX

Wednesday

Renee shot upright with a paper stuck to her face, and ran in the shower. She was sickeningly nervous about today. She dressed in her best clothes and waited. Nick hadn't told her when he was coming and the time now was 11. She felt at 12 that it was safe to get breakfast. She quickly ate it and resumed waiting. This was either going to be a pleasant reunion or the worst mistake of her life.

XXXX

It was 12:15; would it be safe to call now? Michael asked himself and shook his head. He had to resist calling her for now. He himself went to get breakfast and sat at the table on his own. His kids had already eaten but Paris soon came in and sat down. She watched him eat and looked like she was preparing to state something. He chewed slowly and looked at her curiously, encouraging her to speak.

'Dad…I think she is real…' he looked at her confused.

'Who's real?'

'My friend, Maria. Can she come over?' Michael swallowed uneasily and pondered it for a second.

'Are you sure?' he asked and Paris nodded.

'Well if you're sure then yes.' Paris smiled and stole the last piece of his toast.

'Thanks dad!' she walked out and he didn't bother to stop her. He cleared his plate away and left the kitchen.

…

'GIVE IT TO ME!'

'NO!'

'NOW!'

'NO…OW!'

Michael ran to break up a fight between prince and blanket.

'What is wrong with you two!... Prince don't hit your brother!' he struggled between them and finally broke them apart.

'He has my GameBoy!' Michael rolled his eyes.

'You're still playing those games?' he asked already knowing the answer. Prince looked at his dad in a way which meant 'yeah…why?' Michael shook his head. 'Give it a rest Prince, just let him play it for now. And do something useful in the mean time.'

'Like what?' he whined.

'Like your homework…or go play outside.'

'Phuh! All work is homework for us…duh' Michael glared at Prince with a look that meant 'I dare you to try me!' Prince backed away slowly and let blanket have it. He walked off not thinking to test him and Michael turned to blanket.

'And you…just don't take things without asking okay?' he said staring into blankets puppy dog eyes.

'Yes daddy.' He also walked off and Michael sighed. Prince was reaching the 'back chat' age already! He walked around remembering when he himself reached puberty. He couldn't think about it for too long because it hurt him so much. He really only remembered insults being thrown at him. 'Big nose, Spotty, Big nose, Smelly, Big nose, Ugly. Some of those were only jokes but it didn't matter to him, what was said was said and as far as he was concerned they all meant it. He remembered how he used to sit in the bathroom and cry discreetly. He was always used to suffering in silence. He also remembered how he came so close to self harm and carving his face himself. He shook his head and relocked those memories in his mind, where no one could ever see things from his point of view… but there was someone who showed him he was beautiful no matter what he looked like, and he was never going to let that go… let her go...

XXXX

Meanwhile back at Renee's apartment she was sitting on the couch fidgeting. She was really scared now and her mind kept telling her she was doing the wrong thing, she desperately shook off the feeling. 1 o'clock and Renée was starting to lose hope, she couldn't help but feel relieved but wasnt completely reassured because after all, it was still early.

She was now pacing quickly until 'knock knock!' there was the door. She froze and her hands were suddenly shaking. She stared at the door and the person on the other side knocked again. She snapped out of her trance and went to let them in. She nervously fiddled with the lock on her door and slowly pulled it open. It was him. He stood there stiffly and forced a smile. He handed her some flowers. She looked surprised but took them warily. He rudely stepped inside without invitation and looked around the place. She shut the door and put the flowers in a vase. He continued looking around while speaking to her.

'Hmm…nice place you have here Renée.' He sounded a lot more formal now than on the phone. She gulped.

'Thank you…' there was a long silence.

'So… you look like you have been doing well for yourself.' He was still looking away. _'What was the point in coming here to see me when he doesn't even look at me?'_ Renée thought.

'Yes…' she looked at his clothing which was neatly pressed and he looked well groomed overall. 'You too.' He turned to her.

'Well, no…not so well recently actually…' he stared at her and she got an uneasy feeling. She didn't say anything.

'So where do you work now…ray?' he tried to sound casual, cleverly using her nickname again.

'Court' she said quickly even though that wasn't entirely true.

'Oh, looks like you've stepped up a ladder then…' she kept still and he looked around the room again.

'How much are you earning now?' he asked indifferently but keenly. Renee started to feel sick as she got the idea of where the conversation was heading.

'Uh…well…enough to help me survive…but what about your job?' she asked trying to find a way to divert from the subject of money. 'I mean you must be-'

'Like I said, I'm not doing so good…since you lied… in court…' Renée took breathless as she stared at him.

'I didn't li-'

'You made up some crazy story about me abusing you…Phuh…you put bruises on yourself and everything…didn't you ray?' he glared at her expectantly and she looked back in disbelief, he was nuts! She stayed silent and he marched up to her.

'Didn't you Renée!' she flinched when he grabbed her arm and he pushed her against the wall. She nodded quickly and her stomach did a swooping motion. How could she have been so STUPID! She started whimpering fearfully and fought stray tears.

'But don't worry…I forgive you…but it just means that you owe me.' She gasped, her eyes darting around. 'Look…I just need some help, financially… now nothing bad has to happen if you just let me borrow some cash…' she hesitated and then shook her head. He put one hand on her neck , threatening to apply pressure and choke her. She started breathing heavily and rapidly, her heart started beating fast and blood rushed through her veins.

'I'm not playing with you Renée! I just need some money and I promise ill leave straight away!' he said struggling to control his anger. She stared into his eyes searching for some sort of loving emotion. _She found none!_ He didn't let go of her, and she jumped when her phone rang. He glared at her, waiting for her to answer it. She unsteadily reached into her pocket and answered it. Her voice was trembling. Michael's cheerful voice greeted her down the phone; she couldn't have been less cheerful.

'Now isn't a good time.' She said abruptly and quite rudely. She didn't want Nick to suspect anything. He squeezed tightly on her arm urging her to hurry up, he dug his nails in and she squealed.

'Agh! aaaaah Mic…rophone will have to be delivered at a different time!' she said narrowly avoiding saying his name. She could almost hear Michael's confusion down the phone. He started to ask her what was wrong but she interrupted.

'I'm sorry!' she held the phone to her ear and nick abruptly snatched it from her.

'SHE DOESN'T WANT WHATEVER YOU'RE SELLING OKAY!' Nick shouted and he hung up. Renee's mouth fell open and he shoved her phone back in her hand. It rang again and he took it and threw it against the wall with a lot of power. It smashed to pieces and Renée squealed again. 'JUST GIVE ME THE MONEY! IT'S THE LEAST YOU COULD DO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS BEING IN JAIL?' she shook her head and the tears dripped off her chin. 'WELL IT FEELS A LITTLE LIKE THIS!' he slapped her across the face and then resumed his firm grip on her. 'WHERE DO YOU KEEP IT?' she didn't answer and her let go. He searched the living room, frantically throwing her decorative pictures and ornaments to the floor. Most smashed but he didn't stop. Renee looked around desperately and then spotted the phone. She slowly edged over to it and tried to dial 911 but he ran and grabbed it before she got to it, and hit her to warn her off, accidently catching her eye. She fell to the floor a little dazed and he pulled the cable out of the wall.

'STAY THERE! DON'T MOVE!' he turned and continued raiding the house. She could only sit there helplessly and cry…What Now?

XXXX

-_15 minutes earlier_-

After 1 o'clock and Michael wanted so badly to hear Renée's voice and to make her laugh again. He went to the phone and rang it. She answered soon after.

'Helloooooooooooo Reneeeeeeeeeee!' he sang down the phone and she quickly replied.

'Now isn't a good time.' she said it quite rudely but he didn't make a big deal of it.

'What? Why not? Surely your friend can-'

'Agh! aaaaah Mic…rophone will have to be delivered at a different time!'…Microphone? What on earth was she talking about? And why was she panting and squealing like that? What was she up to? An immediate thought came to his head...Sex… Michael grew wide eyed and his belly churned. Well that would make sense because she sounded like she was trying very hard not to say his name, he thought to himself but he decided that he had better not jump to any conclusions.

'Renee? What's wrong? What's going o-'

'I'm sorry' She said…_FOR WHAT?_ Michael thought to himself furiously.

'SHE DOESN'T WANT WHATEVER YOU'RE SELLING OKAY!' The phone went dead in his hand and he bubbled with anger. _A MAN?_ He now knew for definite what she was up to. _WHY REJECT ME AND THEN GET SOMEONE ELSE?_ He anger was amounting to too much. He needed his answers now! He rang a second time but no one answered so he ran straight outside and into his car filled with nothing but rage. It wasn't until he was outside of her apartment door that he stopped to think. What might he find once he went inside? He shook his head and decided he didn't care, he went to knock the door but it swung open when he touched it. He shrugged and went in. He stomped straight to her bedroom and hammered on the door.

'Renee!'

XXXX

–_Other side of the door_-

'Renee!' Renée flinched. _Great now she was imagining Michael's voice!_

'RENEE!' …_wait a second_…it was him! She flew to unlock her bedroom door. She saw him and dragged him inside. He looked disgusted but then confused when he saw her bruised and scared face.

'Michael, what the hell are you doing here? You have to leave now!' she whispered quickly.

'A…I…Wh-'

'He will be back soon, Michael you have to go!' She said trying to push him back out the bedroom again but he stayed still and didn't budge. 'Move!' she said.

'What happened to your- but I thought you were- WHAT THE HELL AM I MISSING?' he said and she started panicking and tears rolled down her face.

'Shh! Michael you have to go now! You're just going to make things wors-' There was a slam of the front door and she started breathing rapidly. 'Quick!' she gasped in horror, looking frantically around the room. 'Under the bed!' Michael instinctively started panicking too and hurriedly ran and slipped under the bed. He watched Renée's feet by the door and heard the fumbling of locks but she wasn't quick enough. He saw another pair of shoes come in and gulped, listening intently.

'I thought I told you to stay where you were! I have your stereo! That ought to make up for some of what you owe me but…that isn't the only way you can pay me back.' Michael heard Renée desperately arguing back.

'I told you I don't have anything.'

'Oh…but you do.' He saw the man's footsteps getting closer to hers. He was walking her back to the bed and she was trying to protest. He eventually heard pressure being put on the bed springs. He breathed deeply but quietly. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON!_ He closed his eyes…Well whatever it was he couldn't just stay there and do nothing. He rolled from under the bed and dragged the man off of her. Nick toppled backwards. Renee sat on the bed looking frightened. Nick got up and almost dropped to the floor again when he noticed who he was standing face to face with.

'WHO THE…WHAT THE…MICHAEL- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?' Michael just stood there and stared at him looking disgusted again. He didn't do anything accept eye him and speak to Renée.

'Who's he Renée?' he asked looking nick up and down. She didn't say anything and Nick looked irritated at Michael.

'Excuse me Mr. 'pop star' or whatever you call yourself. I don't care how famous you are! You have no right coming in here and interrupting!'

'Interrupting what exactly?'

'Interrupting…look either way, it doesn't concern you and you have no right to be here so I think it would be best If you just left.'

'OR WHAT?' Michael said getting angry.

'Well. I could just yell out the window and curious fans will come running with their cameras. But once they get up here they will probably wonder what you're doing here with a battered women and a man who happens to be a witness.' He smirked crudely and Michael looked at him blankly.

'So what you're gonna frame me? That's pathetic' Michael acted like what Nick was saying was nonsense but deep down he knew it would work, and if he lied and said that Michael did it, then even if it wasn't true his already broken image would be truly wrecked forever. After all there were only so many accusations you could go through before the whole world starts to believe you did it.

'…Look, you want money? I'll pay you however much you want as long as you promise to leave her alone forever!' Nick perked up at this, seeming to consider the offer.

'1 million!' he said quickly and Michael raised his eyebrows.

'Don't push it!' he said and they finally came to an agreement. $10.000. Michael signed the cheque and handed it to him.

'Phuh, cross my heart… catch you later ray.' Nick smiled darkly in his sarcasm and left. There was a long silence after the front door slammed shut in which they both stared at each other. She eventually gave up and put her head in her hands. He didn't know what to say but he cautiously walked over to her and put his arm around her. She didn't push him away as he cuddled and comforted her. He didn't know how long they were there but he didn't stop. He himself was shocked at what he had just witnessed and had so many questions but decided that they could wait. He could imagine how embarrassed and ashamed she must have felt because he had suffered something even more degrading. He held her tightly, as if he were also comforting himself.

XXXX

**Well what did you think? I tried to make it exciting but whether i failed or suceeded is up to you guys, Please Let Me Know In Your Comments Please! :) Much Appreciated**


	17. Getting It Together

**Enjoy...**

XXXX

Pillows, drinks, ice packs and dinner. Everything Renée needed, Michael was there to fetch otherwise he never left her side. She had been silent all evening apart from when Michael had asked her if she wanted anything in which case she would nod or shake. Up until 9 o clock they sat there and watched TV. Michael decided that now wasn't the time for his questions and he stayed quite about everything. He hadn't watched TV in years. He hated it because it broadcasted the world laughing at him, but still he stared nonchalantly at the screen as did Renée. After the credits rolled on a program he turned to her.

'It's getting late Renée. Do you want me to leave?' he asked and she looked at him. She didn't answer but looked helplessly back to the screen. Michael shrugged and stood up.

'Bye Renée. Stay safe…' he got to the door and she spoke with a raspy voice.

'Who is looking after your kids?' he turned and looked at her.

'Well they have a baby sitter…'

'For how long?'

'As long as I want, I just have to make sure I pay her extra.'

'Can you…stay then…just for a while?' she asked quietly and he nodded, and then came to sit next to her again. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to talk, absent mindedly.

'I really thought…that he…' she started fighting tears again. Michael looked sympathetic.

'It's okay Renée, don't upset yourself.' He tried to hold his tongue but couldn't help his curiosity. 'That was your ex…wasn't it?' he asked. She nodded and he gaped at her. 'So why was he here?'

'I invited him…' she said suddenly realizing how silly she had been to even contemplate talking to him again. Michael looked extremely shocked as he raised both eyebrows.

'Oh Renee, why?'

'…because I needed to be certain, before…'

'Before what?' he asked eagerly and she shook her head.

'Before nothing…thank you so much for being here-'

'No need to thank me for anything.' He replied and they returned their attention to the TV again. She sighed and then grabbed the remote.

'Forget it! I want to watch some comedy.' Michaels belly churned as she flicked through the channels. _Not comedy! Anything but comedy!_ He was probably the biggest target for comedians to take the piss out of. He held his breathe and kept very still trying to look like he didn't mind. Renee didn't notice his discomfort and happily found a show.

She laughed all evening and after a while Michael couldn't help chuckling at some of the things the comedian was saying. All was going well until the comedian moved onto the subject of celebrities. Michael gulped and fidgeted, he knew that this couldn't possibly end without him being mentioned. As he predicted, it happened.

'_But no one, IN THIS WORLD! can act or look more freakish than Michael Jackson! I mean that guy has ISSUES! (Audience laughter) the man looks like a lizard and yet he still finds the courage to appear on TV and-' _

They were soon staring at the blank screen. Renee had switched the TV off as fast as she could, she looked extremely annoyed, and neither of them said anything. Michael, like always, pretended that nothing was said and changed the subject.

'Do you want me to go now?' he asked casually, hiding his hurt very well. She answered quickly.

'No…I mean…if that's okay…' he nodded again and they stared at each other. She tilted her head, looking thoughtful. 'I still don't see it…all I see is beauty.' She smiled and she moved closer to him. She stroked his face and he held her wrist. He moved her hand to his chest which was beating rapidly.

'You see what you do to me Renée?' he asked and she stared at him for a while. She grabbed his hand and put it to her chest.

'You see what you do to me Michael?' he felt her heart beating at almost the same rate as his. They both leaned in to kiss each other. They didn't break away for a long while until they both became aware of where they were. Michael smiled and she smirked back.

'…it's probably already obvious but I do like you Renée…more than a friend.' She smiled looking down shyly.

'And I am attracted to you too…' she smiled taking his hand. His heart rate went up again.

'So what do you say we just…' she stayed silent and he grinned. '…get togetha?' she nodded and kissed his hand.

'Yes…' they sat smiling at each other again and her house phone rang. They both jumped and she went to get it. The person on the other end just filled her ear with complaints of being up to their ears in paper work and telling her that she should try to come back to work as soon as possible. She nodded and then hung up, she turned and noticed Michael was standing up too.

'Renee I really can't stay for very much longer…I don't want to go but I have to…my kids will be waiting for me but I'll talk to you soon okay? And please stay safe!' he stressed and then came over to her. She stuck out her hand and then quickly withdrew it realizing the formality of it. She stretched her arms out for a hug and he pulled her close to him. He left her with a peck and a smile, and then walked back to the car with a skip in his step.

XXXX

He gulped and opened his front door, and was immediately under interrogation by Paris.

'Where were you? Where did you go? You took so long! Why? Who were you with? All Day?' she didn't stop with the questions and Michael sighed.

'I was out…at Renée's' he answered forcing himself to tell the truth. She shut up and eyed him suspiciously.

'You spent the whole evening huh?' he could see the little cogs in her head working away.

'Yeah…'

'Why?'

'That doesn't matter.' She frowned and crossed her arms.

'Seriously, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…' he said and she shrugged.

'Next time could you please tell us before you leave for a whole day? We were really worried.' He nodded like a child and her eyes then lit up. 'Anyway I'd like you to meet my friend, Maria.' She said and he noticed a couple of eyes that were peeking at him from behind one of the plant decorations. The girl walked out and shook his hand shakily.

'Aha, nice to meet you Maria.' He said leaning forward bowing politely. She nodded and then took Paris's arm and dragged her away. He could hear a distant scream and he rolled his eyes. Definitely a fan! He shrugged and went to tell his boys that he was back.

XXXX

**Thank You all for the reviews by the way... i am loving all your positive comments. Dont stop the honest feedback ;)... **

**PS: Please dont hesitate to put up your ideas and thoughts into this story, i have already thought out everything but i can fit in your individual contributions too :) Just inbox me or leave a comment...**


	18. New Beginnings

**Okay Chapter 18...Just wanted to thank you all again for the encouraging comments, i hope your enjoying it ;) No kids on this chapter please...well you can read as long as you stop where it tells you to... Chapter Contains Inappropriate Content (it isnt that bad but im still putting the warning up). this is a longer one so i hope it keeps you satisfied for a while :)...Enjoy**

XXXX

'Ha-ha, no but seriously, are you still on for today, Ray?' Renée gulped.

'Don't ever call me that Michael!'

'But wh-'

'Just don't!' he frowned at her reaction before remembering Nick's name for her, he quickly agreed with her.

'Okay, sorry…you gonna answer my question?'

'I don't know if I feel up to it…'

'C'mon Renée, being by yourself in that house will create nothing but anxiety and fear. Come with me, please?' Michael begged. Renee stayed silent and then sighed.

'Alright Michael I'll come.' He cheered and thanked her.

'Okay I'll pick you up at 8, its formal dress by the way.' She nodded as if Michael could see her over the phone and then she said goodbye.

She spent most of the day sifting through her clothes. What on earth did he mean by formal? Oh her 'out of budget' red dress would have to do. She then sighed, closing her eyes, what was he planning? She soon found herself reminiscing about last night and she smiled to herself. I sure hope this all works out.

XXXX

8 o'clock came and Michael had a black suit on, he fastened the top button and looked in the mirror at himself. He chuckled and picked up his tie. This girl had him going to extremes to impress. After that he went to her apartment (sneaking past any people in sight), knocked her door and she answered. His jaw dropped as he gazed at her. She looked amazing and he looked her slowly up and down. He didn't realize that he had biting his lips but she did. She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her, looking him up and down also.

'Wow, very…expensive!' she said and he grinned, then offered her his arm to hold. She accepted the offer and they strolled back to the car. Michael didn't bother to hide from people this time and almost all of them got their cameras and cell phones out to take a picture. They followed him right up to the car but he paid no attention to them and opened the door for Renée. Once she was inside he got in at the other end and held her hand.

'You look beautiful Renée.'

'Thanks Michael.' She beamed back and then one of her eyebrows rose in suspicion.

'So?'

'So what?' he asked.

'So what's the special occasion?'

'…you'll see…'

XXXX

As they pulled up at the, what Renée recognized as, restaurant, she gulped with wide eyes. The building looked entirely made of glass with bright lights everywhere. She could look straight up and just about make out people's outfits and she immediately felt out of place, like her attire wasn't expensive enough for her to go inside, even though she knew that she had spent a lot of money on it. Michael gestured for her to hold his arm again and she stared at him in disbelief.

'M…I…nah…No way!' she said and turned back to the car. Michael quickly grabbed her by the hips and spun her around.

'What's wrong? Don't be shy'

'B…but I can't…I don't feel up to this standard.' She said trying to push his hands away.

'What do you mean? You look incredible!' she stared down at her ankle length 'posh' dress and had to admit that it did make her look good. She sighed.

'But what about people? I mean everyone is bound to stare and, I don't do so well in crowds…especially at the centre of it! I'm not even important enough to be seen with you, not to mentio-' he put his finger on her lips to silence her.

'Trust me, it will be fine'

'Bu-'

'Fine' he held her hand and they walked inside. She blushed the color of her dress as everyone seemed to fall very silent. The whole place looked dressed to impress including the restaurant itself. Michael didn't even get a chance to step in the door properly before being ushered in and welcomed to his seat. The staff _kissed his ass!_, running to get him everything he didn't ask for, no doubt hoping for an extremely generous tip in return. Whispers flooded the place and stares pierced through Renée's blind spot. Body guards dotted the place and Renée guessed that they weren't the only celebrities there. She was proved right when Eddie Murphy came casually walking over with a giant grin on his face.

'Hey mike!' he said as Michael stood up to hug him. Michael sat back down and Eddie took a good look at Renée. 'And you must be Renée.' He said shaking her hand. After a firm handshake he released her hand and she found herself holding a gold chain, she got even wider eyes than she already had and peered at it. It had a solid gold heart at the bottom with her name branded across it. She raised her eyebrows and gasped. She then looked at Eddie who childishly pointed to Michael. Michael was watching her, clearly amused by her astonished look.

'Ah…eh…muhuh…' she could only make animalistic noises in her surprise. Eddie continued grinning and looked at both of them. 'Ah…Thank you so much!' she finally said and she looked at both of them. Michael smiled and Eddie's grin got wider.

'Aw, that's alright…it was a favor for a friend.' He said and then stared straight at Michael clapping his hands together, and then nudging him expectantly.

'Oh yeah…' Michael held Renée's hand. 'Excuse me for just a second please, I'm so sorry, I'll be just a sec.' Michael stood up and Eddie looked back at her.

'It was a pleasure to meet you Miss.' All she could do was nod and watch as Michael walked with Eddie back to his chair. Eddie himself sat down with his partner and Michael bent down to shake her hand. He then appeared to be serenading her. Renée felt a tiny bit of jealousy at this but soon shook it off; she knew that they must have had some kind of deal. The women had her hand on her heart and wiped her eyes as Michael finished the small song. He patted Eddie on the back and winked at him before quickly returned to his seat as the girl jumped up and hugged Eddie. Michael smiled at Renée as he sat down and Renée still had a look of disbelief on her face.

'Eddie Murphy?' was all she could say.

'Yeah, because I know you like him' Michael smiled back and she raised her eyebrows again.

'H…how did you know?' she stammered breathlessly. He continued grinning at her amassment.

'He was in your sketchbook' he answered simply with a wink and then picked up the bottle of wine. 'I love your smile Renée.' he said as her raised eyebrows turned to a small smile. She put her hand on his.

'And I love yours.' He gazed at her for a few long moments before gently freeing his hand and pouring her a sample in a tiny little cup that was in the table and waited for her to taste it.

'Tell me if you like it' she took a sip and then screwed her nose up. It tasted horrible and Michael seemed to pick up on every detail of her reaction. She didn't want to tell him she hated it, just in case he liked it.

'It's…um…it-it will go well with-'Michael raised his hand and clicked his fingers and immediately a waiter came to his service. He gave the waiter the bottle and politely asked for bottle B, _whatever that was_. The waiter soon came back with what Michael had requested. Michael took it and thanked the waiter, who stood by as if longing for Michael to ask for something else. Michael opened it and poured Renée some in a different little cup. She liked that one and liked her lips. Michael grinned looking satisfied and he reassured the waiter that everything was okay for the time being.

Renee looked around and all the eyes that were on her flew away from her. She shifted uncomfortably and Michael leaned in to her.

'Just ignore it…' he didn't have to look around to know that people were staring but he was used to it. 'Focus on me…' she took a deep breath and forced herself to stare at him.

He smiled and then picked up a menu. They soon ordered after discussing the options, Renée argued that she wouldn't be able to eat a whole plateful so in the end they both agreed to share one. They chatted until the food came… (Alarmingly quickly). They guessed it was down to his 'welcoming' waiters. They ate separate sides of the plate until Renée cheekily scooped his side. He pretended to sob playfully and then he scooped some of her side. She imitated his sobbing discreetly. They both laughed and people turned to look at them again. Some of the women had envious looks on their faces. Renee blushed and returned to her food. Michael sighed knowing that they couldn't be themselves with all these people watching. He ignored them and returned to his side of food too. After minutes of eating formally Michael got playful again. He grabbed her fork and fed her. She obliged like a toddler and then did the same to him. They continued to feed each other, this time not taking any notice of the constant stares.

Soon Michael raised his hand when Renée wasn't looking and flicked his wrist subtly. After that 5 violinists came and circled their table. One had a bracelet wrapped around his bow which gently slid down off the end and onto the table. Renee picked it up.

'Real pearls?' Michael grinned and nodded. 'Wow…Michael, you don't have to spend this much on me-'

'I want to' he said again getting amused by her surprise. People around watched but then turned around again. She leaned in to whisperer to him.

'How can you ignore them so easily?' her smooth face rubbed against Michaels and he breathed in the smell of her perfume.

'It comes with the work…plus, I have you to focus on…' she grinned. Cheesy, yet heartwarming. She fed him again, this time using his technique and just focusing on him. It worked! She was able to completely block out the stares and start to enjoy herself.

XXXX

Michael grabbed her jacket for her and pulled out her chair. She got up gracefully and took her clothing from him. He smiled as she linked arms with him and they walked out, passing the glares. She turned to him when they were out at the car and thanked him for a wonderful evening, but he interrupted her grateful 'Thank you's'.

'Aah! but the night isn't over yet.' He winked at her and she looked startled. In the car they went again until they came to a stop outside of a theatre. She gulped then turned to look at him with amazed eyes. He nodded and then reached over and opened her door from the inside. She got out and put her arms around his waist. He put one arm over her shoulder and they walked inside. He grinned, getting a warm feeling. He loved to make her happy… the hall was enormous and right at to centre of it stood a full orchestra. Whispers again as they walked in and sat down at their front view seats. His bodyguards had to sit on either side and behind them which Michael hated because he couldn't sneak a kiss in private. Instead they cuddled up and Renée watched awed…

XXXX

One hour later and Michael started fidgeting. He did enjoy the music but was starting to get bored. He put his hand on the side of the chair hoping she would hold it, but she was focused on everything gazing down onto the stage. He watched her running over every detail of her face and hair. Absolute beauty. He smiled as the current number finished and she clapped enthusiastically, but someone soon broke his stare. His body guard behind him tapped him on the shoulder.

'Sir there is a lady here and she wants your autograph.' Michael rolled his eyes and turned around again then lifted both arms demandingly. A pen and paper flew to each one immediately and he signed it without looking. He handed it back.

'No one else please…' too late, someone else had already come for one. But of course he was way to kind to turn them down so he signed it. By the time he had finished that one, two more people came to ask. He was starting to get very annoyed but wrote them all anyway. The autographs ended there but soon after a young, attractive, woman about Renée's age came down and sat next to the body guard who immediately told her to leave. She ignored him and leaned over Renée's chair to talk to Michael.

'Hey, Mr. Jackson?' Michael turned around to her and she handed him a piece of paper. 'You could do a lot better you know…' Michael just stared at her daring her to continue. Renee's eyes narrowed and she leaned back uncomfortably in her chair. 'You don't need a ditsy little bitch to-'Michael gasped and Renée turned around angrily.

'Stop right there, look I don't know what your problem is but I'd really appreciate if you didn't talk about me while I'm sitting right here.'

'Whatever you gold digger.' Oops! Renee stood up and Michael instinctively copied her.

'GOLD DIGGER? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!'

'I know that you two will never last, he is far too good for you!' the women smirked and Michael held Renée's clenched fists to her side. His body guards escorted the women along the rows of seats. She struggled shouting vile comments at Renée who stared furiously after her. Only when the woman was out of sight did she notice the mass number of eyes that were on them. She turned swiftly and sat back down, rubbing her temples. Michael apologized and patted her hand. She shook it off and leaned in to concentrate on the performance again. Staying strong… Michael thought to himself. He opened the paper the women had given him and he saw her number printed across it. He shook his head but tucked it discreetly away in his pocket.

XXXX

The concert was finally over and they left, which took forever due to the crowd around Michael.

'Michael is she your fiancée?'

'Michael is she blankets mother?'

'Michael is she pregnant?'

He didn't answer any questions, and glided as quickly as he could through the crowd that was now turning into the paparazzi as they got outside. Renee was blinded by the flash of the camera and could only rely on Michael's tight grip on her hand to lead the way. They only just managed to squeeze into the car before people tried to climb in with them. Renee was shocked at how natural everything was to the driver, the body guards and Michael. They slowly made their way back to her house. Switching cars several times to lead the reporters in different directions. When they finally managed to get back Michael opened her door for her again and led her right to her door. She turned to him.

'Michael tonight was wild! But I enjoyed it and thank you so much for everything.'

'Me too and your welcome.' There was a very awkward silence that Renée broke with a kiss. His heart fluttered. He wasn't expecting that. He smiled and slung his jacket over his shoulder like a young boy. 'Well…ahem…yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and I'll see you later.' He gave her a wide smile.

'Bye Michael.' He nodded and she closed the door. He sighed and turned to walk away but he heard a creak of the door opening again. 'Michael?' he looked at her. 'it feels right now…' he gulped just standing in the hallway for a good few seconds before walking back into her apartment…

**(Note: Next section is not appropriate for children...Avert your eyes now Kiddies)**

XXXX

Brace yourself… Renée closed her eyes as Michael was about to enter her. She waited a long while but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Michael searching his pockets.

'Michael-'

'Protection…'

'Right,'

'I didn't bring any…' he looked at her desperately but all she could do was shrug.

'I don't have any either' they stared at each other not knowing what to do.

'Well…that's okay, maybe it's not the right time…' Renee was about to get up but Michael was hovering over her and he showed no signs of moving, this offer was just simply irresistible. After a while of hesitation, Renée attempted to get up again but he didn't let her. He was frozen for a couple of seconds before slowly sliding inside. She lay back and relaxed, as he worked. Very nice. She thought in her head…

………………………………Later……………………………

'Renée…I'm…about…to…' he panted and she nodded. 3…2…1… he let out a tremendous sigh and his legs stared shaking, she climbed away as quickly as possible, allowing them both to collapse on the bed. They both stared at the ceiling breathing heavily. Michaels hand soon reached over to her waist and he pulled her closer to him. He held her there and put his face in her hair. He felt extremely satisfied. Both were comfortable and fell asleep within minutes…

XXXX

**So...? Opinions please...I need your feedback :) Thanks.**


	19. Proposition

**Okay, here's Chapter 19. Alright im sorry if you were expecting more on the last chapter, but i really dont write about 'that' sort of stuff, so if you were expecting more i apologize. I'm open to your submissions if you want to write the mature parts for me because honestly im useless, just message them to me. Anywho with that off my chest...Enjoy**

XXXX

Michael watched her as she slept, and gently woke her up with a stroke on the cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him there.

'Good morning' she sang quietly the same way he always greeted her. He smiled and felt her hair.

'Morning Renée…' she sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to get a robe. He watched her and then went to get up himself before stopping, realizing that he didn't have anything to wear. She threw a pink dressing gown to him and he laughed then carefully leaned forward to get it, accidently pushing part of the sheets off revealing down to his stomach. Renee gasped when she saw a large patch of brown that covered part of his belly. He looked up at her, and then looked down at himself, realizing what she was gazing at, and he quickly grabbed the sheets back looking embarrassed.

'Michael, is that your…'

'Vitiligo? Yes' he quickly and discreetly slipped the gown on without revealing anymore of his body and Renée looked on, trying to hide her shock. He looked at her face watching her reaction.

'You seem surprised…' she shook her head and tried not to gawp. 'You thought I bleach my skin didn't you?' she stayed silent looking down. He sighed and stood up. She just didn't know how to keep her mouth shut when it came to moments like this, when she was itching to ask questions.

'B…but I have never seen that…scar in your vide-'

'Make up can work wonders you know.' She nodded and then dropped the subject, turning to walk out of the door, he followed her silently.

He sat on the couch and she cooked in the kitchen area. He turned around to watch, then got up and walked over. He stood closely behind her and held her hand, helping her pour the milk. She felt warm with him so close.

'Renée…' He hesitated for a moment not releasing his grip on her hand. When she put the bottle down, he felt along her palm to her ring finger and massaged it. 'What would you say if…' (She gulped), 'I asked you' (deep breathe) '…to marry me?' (Weak knees) she stiffened and he did with her. He could hear her heart beating quickly.

'Metaphorically speaking…' he quickly added. She took a while to answer.

'…well…I would first ask you if you are sure I'm the one you want to ask…'

'And what if I said yes?' he said lowering his head to her ear.

'Then I would probably argue that it was too sudden.'

'And what if I said life's too short?' he put his head on her shoulder.

'Then I would say that marriage is forever and you have to mean it.

'And what if I said I do?'

'Then…I'd say yes' he spun her around by the waist and got down on one knee. She raised her eyebrows and he took her hand.

'Renee, Isabella, Taylor will you marry me?' she swooned and then her facial expression turned serious.

'Are you sure you mean it?'

'Absolutely'

'And you're sure it's not too sudden?'

'Positive.'

'Then yes!' he stood up and she jumped on him. He held her up with a giant grin on his face, and spun around. It was like something out of a movie and they slowly slowed down.

'Wait.' He put her down and ran to the bedroom. He quickly returned with a small box which he opened for her. He presented her a ring with precious diamonds embedded in it. She was dazzled by it's sparkle and couldn't take her eyes off of it. 'I guessed your size…' she took the ring out and put it on. It fit perfectly and she hugged Michael again.

'Hold on, do your kids know?' he eyes darted all over the place and he shook his head. 'Michael!'

'Don't worry ill tell them…when the time is right' she looked at him worriedly.

'And what if they don't accept me? I mean they have a right to reject it' Michael shrugged.

'Even if they disagree, it won't make a difference because it's what I want.' She sighed and nodded then looked to ground.

'I'm bound to get hunted down by fans now…' he laughed.

'Well try and avoid going out in public too often. Makes sure nobody follows you home and if my fans approach you, run!' she laughed this time and then turned to continue with breakfast…

XXXX

Michael was ready now and about to leave. 'My kids are going to be so pissed at me…' he said looking helplessly at the door. She laughed.

'Yeah…especially Paris.' Michael slumped.

'Oh well…' he kissed Renée holding her hand and looking at the ring. He smiled and walked to the door. 'Bye' she waved and he left. She span around with her mouth open no sound came out. She waited at least a minute before screaming her head off. Engagement! It all happened so quickly and she was ecstatic yet uncertain, all at the same time. She danced around her living room before tripping and falling backwards on the chair. She messed with the ring smiling to herself.

XXXX

Michael danced around outside and many people stopped to take out their video cameras. Others ran to him and hugged him. He escaped when it got too crowded. When he lost the crowd he skipped to his limo. He couldn't really believe that everything yesterday and today went so well (apart from the minor argument, at the theatre).

He climbed in the limo with a giant grin on his face, which faded slightly as he saw agitated and bloodshot eyes of his driver and Carl. The driver glared through the rear view mirror and His body guard Carl, who was wrapped in sheets, sat up with narrow eyes, and frowned at Michael who looked extremely well rested and satisfied. Oops he had forgotten to tell them that they could go home for the night. They must have stayed and slept in the car waiting for him.

'I'm so sorry…' was all Michael said and they rolled their eyes. The driver muttered and Carl shook his head, and then smirked and raised his eyebrows up and down at Michael.

'Shut up Carl…' Carl made a zipped lip gesture; Michael crossed his arms and looked out the window, slightly embarrassed at the obviousness of the activities he had taken part in the previous night. Michael's thoughts flew back to the disruption that had taken part at the theatre. He reached into his pocket, (he was wearing the same trousers as last night with a different shirt), and pulled out the girls phone number. He contemplated it for a moment and then looked up a Carl.

'Carl, you got a girl?' He looked taken off guard by this question and reluctantly shook his head, revealing his lack of a relationship. Michael reached forward and handed Carl the number.

'Mr. Jackson?'

'Just take it; you never know…you might get lucky.' Carl shook his head again and put the number on the limo chair.

'No Mr. Jackson…' Michael shrugged and then looked out the window again. About five minutes later he watched Carl, out of the corner of his eye, quickly pick the number back up and put it in his pocket, hoping Michael hadn't noticed. Michael smirked and then rehearsed in his head how he was going to tell his kids about the engagement…this wasn't going to be easy…

XXXX

**I really hope this story is captivating for you, but if it isnt let me know please. I need you comments :) thank you.**


	20. Tantrums, Tears and Truths

**Chapter 20, I have no idea how I'm going to finish this in less than 30 chapters…I guess I'll have to keep writing until I'm done ;) I hope you are enjoying this and thank you to all who have commented and like my story, don't forget to keep commenting. Okay…Enjoy. **

XXXX

When Michael got home he went to the front door with a spring in his step. He sang hello to Paris, picked blanket up and span him around then ruffled prince's hair.

'Hello my beautiful children' he said with a giant smile on his face.

'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING TO ME!' Paris said irritably. 'YOU JUST DISSAPEARED! FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT!' she yelled, but Michael was so happy that he couldn't take her anger seriously; he instead struggled to contain his laughter. She eyed him carefully then flared her nostrils.

'YOUR LAUGHING? SERIOUSLY? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US WHERE YOU WERE GOING! AS A MATTER OF FACT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU WERE GONE UNTIL PRINCE TOLD ME!'

'I'm sorry Paris…' he said gulping down his giddiness.

'I TOLD YOU TO TELL US! WHERE WERE YOU? PRINCE TOLD ME YOU DRESSED UP IN SOME SUIT…YOU NEVER WEAR A SUIT, OFF STAGE!' he let a small smirk set on his face and her eyes got wide.

'A DATE?' she shook her head and turned away. Prince folded his arms with raised eyebrows and blanket frowned and pouted. He looked around at all of them.

'Aw, c'mon guys! Look I meant to call you but-'

'You were too busy with some girl to remember your own kids.' Paris said and turned back around to give him a look of death. (If she was this mad now, how was he supposed to tell her they were already engaged?).

'No that's not true-'

'Well maybe it is…' Prince piped up from behind Paris's defensive shield. Everyone turned to look at him. 'I mean you're never around anymore and when you are, you're on the phone to that woman.' Michael looked hurt at their kid's disapproval of her.

'Excuse me? That woman? You don't talk about her like that in this house hold, any of you!' He snapped, His kids raised their eyebrows at his harsh tone of voice and they were quickly reminded who was in charge. His annoyed look changed to a soft one and he pulled Prince and blanket into a hug and held Paris's hand. 'Look…no-one comes before you guys okay? Ya'll should know that by now. I'm sorry for the way you feel but what I do isn't up to you. Yes I like Renée, but she isn't going to have all my attention all the time and neither are you guys. There is nothing I can do about that, you will have to share me, but I will spend more time with you when I'm of work okay?' Prince and blanket nodded then hugged him again, Paris had her head turned away from him and he stood up once prince and blanket had left.

'Come with me please Paris.' He walked into the family room and sat down on the sofa. She sat next to him, looking down. 'What's wrong baby?' she wiped a tear from her eyes but didn't look up. She stayed silent and shook her head sniffing. 'Is it because of Renée?' she again stayed silent and he verified that the answer was yes. 'Baby she isn't going to take me away from you. That could never happen. She shrugged continuing her unfocused stare at her lap.

'Well she seems to be doing it already…'

'No she isn't Paris. Like I said, I'm going to be spending time with the both of you-'

'But I don't wanna share you!' she outburst and Michael raised his eyebrows. 'ive never had to share you with anybody before…I don't want to.'

'Paris ill still be here no matter how close me and Renée get.' He wiped her tears this time.

'B-but I've seen you hurt so many times…what if she does the same?'

'Then that's my problem not yours. You don't have to worry about me Paris…you know who you sound like? Your grandmother.' He said in a slightly amused tone, she smiled half heartedly and then sighed. 'Trust me I'm not gonna leave you guys.'

'Do you promise?' she asked child-like and he pulled her into a hug.

'I promise Paris, I love you.'

'Love you too' she sniffed and looked up at him then she raised one eyebrow.

'So you went on a date huh? Aren't you a little too…' he locked his eyes on her waiting for her to finish and she shook her head.

'A little too what Paris?'

'Oh nothing…so Renée is your new girlfriend?' she sat upright again and looked him in the eye, he was bursting to just say it and get it over with already.

'No…I proposed…' at first she just stared at him, taking some time to register what he had just said.

'YOU WHAT?' Paris put her head in her hands and screwed her face up. Michael didn't get a chance to speak after that, Paris seemed to know everything he was going to say before he said it.

'WHY? YOU HAVENT EVEN BEEN WITH HER FOR THAT LONG…NO YOU HAVENT…YES IT WAS A RASH DECISION…NO YOU WERENT GOING TO ASK US OR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE PROPOSED ALREADY…WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S THE RIGHT ONE…HOW DO YOU KNOW…I MIGHT UNDERSTAND IF-'

'PARIS!' Michael managed to stop her mid sentence. She paused and looked at him. 'yes I did propose…' Paris opened her mouth to speak again but he silenced her. '…and she said yes…' she needed silencing again. 'But nothing will happen yet If you don't want it to…' she looked dazed then.

'But dad-'

'Remember what happens when we don't discuss things?' she paused then nodded. 'Then you have to tell me whether you want it to happen or not but we're staying engaged until then.' She nodded and then got up to leave.

'I'll let you know what I think soon.' He said okay and then she went. He sighed thinking about how his kids weren't entirely happy about his relationship with Renée, but to him that didn't change how he felt about the proposal, he loved her. He heaved himself out of the chair and flexed his right hand, seeing as he had already told Paris, he may as well tell Prince and blanket too. He went upstairs and knocked on Prince's door. He heard rustling like prince was trying to hide something.

'Just a sec' Prince called and Michael got an immediate feeling of suspicion and opened the door anyway. He was just in time to see prince shut down his laptop screen. He eyed him with one raised eyebrow and folded arms. Prince's eyes darted quickly from spot to spot around the room.

'What were you looking at?' Prince had small dots of sweat on his forehead now.

'Wha…who…me? N…nothing' he tried to lie but it just made Michael every more certain that something was up.

'Nothing huh?' he outstretched his hand and Prince stared at the long fingers.

'What?' he asked, playing dumb.

'The laptop prince!' Prince sighed with his head down and reluctantly handed it over.

'_Please don't be naked girls…I'm really not in the mood for 'the talk' _Michael thought as he flicked it open, holding it in one giant hand. What he saw wasn't a 'mature' site, but instead was a site about him. He saw himself pop up with all sorts of things about him on there. Insults, accusations and doctored photos, made to embarrass him. He scanned down through them reading some of the statements.

'Michael Jackson, pedophile…PROOVED!'

'Michael Jackson, really a woman!'

'Wacko Jacko's kids not his…thankfully…' _(His heart broke on this one)_

'Jacko has given up on women and turned to men'

'Jackson got burned! Pepsi should have used a flame thrower!'_ (He took a deep breath to mask his hurt)_

'Mike's set of artificial noses'

'See more at .com!'

On and on the insults came, he closed him eyes after the first few, then glared at prince.

'Prince, why are you reading this crap? I told you not to go on this!' Prince was still looking down. Michael closed the web pages down and handed the computer back to prince.

'There was an advertisement for the website and… I was curious and…it's horrible…' Prince sobbed. Michael sat beside him and hugged him.

'It's all lies prince, I know it's horrible, that's why you shouldn't read it. Don't go on it again okay?' Prince sniffed and nodded innocently.

'I promise.' Michael hugged him again and then left, forgetting all about what he went there for in the first place. Instead he went straight to his room with hurt eating away inside of him. He fell face down on the bed and let tears fall. He wept silently. _Is that how easy it was for his own children to be fed lies about him? What if they started to believe them? _He wiped his eyes and sniffed, he knew his kids and they wouldn't turn on him because of that. In fact he wasn't going to let his kids see he was upset at all. He gulped down the horrible feeling and smiled. Why should he be upset when he had proposed to a women he loved? He reassured himself and put on the all so familiar brave face…

XXXX

…**COMMENT!**


	21. Acceptance

**Very short chapter this time, and not particularly significant but it was fun to write anyhow so...here ya go! Enjoy :)**

XXXX

A month had passed; Michael and Renée had spent most of it together. She came around to Michael's house often now. Her relationship with Paris had also improved and Paris was starting to take a shine to her. She was sitting in the living room with Renée and they were watching a movie, discussing what they think might happen and joking about the characters. Michael came in and smiled when he saw them getting along he sat down on a different couch and watched it with them. After a while blanket came in and handed a picture to Renée.

'Here you go mommy' he said and everyone turned to stare at him in surprise. Michael swallowed and Renée looked confused.

'Thank you, but blanket I'm not your mother'

'I know you're not my real mommy, but I like you so you can be my fake one' he smiled back and hugged her then ran off. Paris and Michael stared at her now as she unfolded the paper. She smiled.

'Aww.' She passed it around to them, showing them the picture. Paris looked at it in the same way Renée did.

'That's so cute.' She passed it on to Michael who raised both eyebrows. It was a picture of all of them as a family. Renee was in a white dress and Michael was in a suit, he guessed it was meant to be their wedding day.

'Wow, he has never drawn anything like this before.' He said and Paris shrugged as the movie ended.

'I guess he likes you very much Renée.' Renee nodded grinning. Paris stood up.

'And so do I… we all do…and that's why, I say on behalf of all of us, that I want you and dad to get married.' She then bent down and hugged Renée.

'Welcome to the family Renée!' she grinned, winked at Michael and then walked to the door. 'I have homework to do so see you guys later.' They were both gob smacked and they just stared at each other. Michael closed his mouth and smiled at Renée then motioned her over to him. She went to sit next to him but he pulled her onto his lap instead.

'You are very beautiful you know that?' she smiled and kissed him.

'You have this wonderful effect on everybody you come into contact with…' she grinned and kissed him again then unbuttoned one of his buttons. Michael got the gist of what Renée was doing and he kept complimenting her. He liked this game!

'Your attitude is magnificently positive…' she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

'You have an amazing smile.' She kissed him again and reached down to take his shoes off.

'And I love you…' she gave him a long kiss then reached down to undo his trousers. He stopped her hands.

'Wait! Not here.' He looked around; she looked at him and slumped. 'Upstairs…' she raised both eyebrows and giggled excitedly. She ran and Michael tried to keep up with her, clutching his shirt closed with one hand and holding his shoes with the other. He soon started laughing loudly too as they ran past Paris's bedroom. Paris stuck her head out just as Michaels bedroom door shut behind them. She shuddered and returned to her work. Michael and Renée were wildly stripping each other as they both dived into bed for the rest of the evening…

XXXX

The next morning Michael jumped up as Renée quickly flew out of bed and into his en suite. He followed her and knocked the door. He heard her heaving.

'Renée? Are you okay?' there was no answer and the heaving didn't stop. 'Can I come in?' still no answer but the heaving ceased. He heard the toilet flush and then the tap running and he creaked open the door. Renee was leaning over the sink washing her hands and mouth. He walked up to her and rubbed her back. 'What was that about?' he asked innocently. She shook her head.

'My dinner, I knew I shouldn't have had that sea food… this happens a lot, when I eat then exercise…' he laughed quietly when she said exercise. He kissed her on the cheek.

'One more thing I learned about you…' they only realized they were naked when they looked in the mirror. They stared at their reflections and Michael held her hips and pulled her close to him. They were both human beings in their most basic form. Holding each other merging their heart beats. A beautiful feeling for both of them.

'I love you' Michael whispered into her ear.

'I love you too Michael…' she whispered back.

XXXX

**Hope you liked it...comments please :)**


	22. News for me, News for TV

**I dont know if i completely nailed this chapter but i tried anyway so...Enjoy. im really looking forward to your comments on this one :)**

XXXX

'So can you come over?'

'Sure, when?'

'Now…'

'Okay…I'll be there soon.' Michael said bye to his kids, threw on his disguise and then hopped in his car on his way to Renée's'. He hadn't seen her in 1 whole week, which felt like a year to him. They had been busy with work and hadn't had a chance to visit each other. He walked up to her apartment door, his heart thumping as he sensed her presence on the other side of the door. She opened the door, looking somewhat different, he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was but he didn't pay much attention to it.

'Hey-' She didn't even get a chance to open the door properly before he kissed her and walked her back inside, kicking the door closed behind them. When he finally pulled away he smiled at her and she looked breathless, he then ripped off the mask.

'Hey baby, I've missed you!' Michael said quickly with a hungry look in his eye.

'M…Me too Michael.' He nodded and kissed her over and over again.

'…mmhmm…' he managed to mumble between kisses. 'So what you waiting for?' he said putting his hands up her t-shirt and kissing her again. She stopped him.

'Wait Michael…couch.' She didn't sound like she meant it in a sexual way but he was just too excited. He stared at her and then smirked.

'Ooh feeling adventurous huh? Okay!' he ran and sat on the chair, starting to undo his trousers. She shook her head and he stopped.

'W-What's wrong?' he asked, getting concerned and she stared at him.

'…Michael.' He stared back at her and she came to sit next to him. 'I need to tell you that…I'm pregnant…' his face fell and his heart started thumping loudly.

'Ha-ha, no you're not silly, but that's not a nice joke' she watched him in disbelief.

'I'm not joking Michael…' his face fell again and he knew she was serious. He was left speechless for a couple of minutes before sighing and opening his mouth.

'Who's is it?' she looked at him shocked and puzzled.

'Uh…yours, who else is it going to be?' Michael looked confused this time.

'…no that's impossible. We were safe every time…' she shook her head.

'Remember the night you took me out?' he thought back and then his mouth fell open.

'Bu…but we were quick-' she shook her head again.

'Not quick enough…' they sat staring at each other for a while. He let the message slowly sink in. A baby…he wasn't ready for another child yet, not now…he had too much work to do and the public were not going to like the idea of them having a baby without even being married yet. He sighed again.

'So what now?' he spoke more to himself than Renée and she immediately took it the wrong way.

'What do you mean what now?'

'I mean what should we do?'

'Well what are we supposed to do? We are going to have this baby and it will be ours.'

'Yeah…b…but it's not that simple…'

'Why is it not that simple? I think I can cope wit-'

'No…I mean it isn't so simple, for me…' she got a confused look on her face.

'What do you mean?' she said her voice hardened slightly towards him.

'I…I mean…just…nobody can know about this…' she screwed her eyes up at him.

'Huh?'

'Especially not the public…' she kept silent. He looked to the ground ashamed of what he was about to say. 'It's not good…publicity, for me…'

'Not good publicity? Oh I see…so I should hide away because you're scared of what the public will say?'

'No, what I mean is it makes me…look bad because we have only every been seen in public once and your already pregnant…I…it's too sudden' he stuttered nervously.

'Too sudden? Since when have we ever been hindered by anything being to sudden? That's so ridiculous! Let people think what they want, and so what if they say something? That's never stopped you from broadcasting your whole life on TV…' Michael glared at her.

'You think I ask for this? For the paparazzi? And the camera's? Well you're wrong Renée! You wouldn't understand, nobody ever understands!'

'Okay Michael, you sit there and feel sorry for yourself in your own time but right now we have a baby to think about.'

'Well I won't be thinking of it…' He mumbled, loud enough for Renée to hear and he suddenly stopped looking shocked at himself he looked down ashamed again. He was being so horrible but Renée didn't see it from his point of view. He was too busy to have another kid, besides it would probably be better if nobody knew the baby was his. That way it wouldn't have to hide away or be at serious risk from the public. Her mouth was open and she didn't take her eyes off of him.

'…Michael? You really don't want this baby? You made it but you don't want to know it? You really are a stuck up celebrity! Trying to keep this perfect image but let me tell you something Michael! Nobody is! Including you! And yes it will look bad on you! Not when the public find out that I'm pregnant but when they see that you don't want to help take care of the baby!' she stood up and headed towards the apartment door. Michael ran up in front of the door and put his arms in front of it. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MOVE!' he shook his head. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?' she started to scream and he put his finger on his lip.

'Shh! Renee I can't let you leave…'

'WHAT? THIS IS _MY_ APRTMENT!' she yelled enraged.

'I can't…You might tell somebody…' she stared at him in disbelief.

'You are so selfish Michael! Just listen to yourself!' she turned away sniveling with tears in her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder.

'Renée-'

'Save it Michael! I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU BUT I HATE YOU! YOUR WHOLE 'IMAGE' IS PROPAGANDA! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS TOO SUDDEN?' she tugged the engagement ring from her finger and threw it at him. 'TELL THAT THE FREAKING PRESS!' she stomped into the bedroom and slammed the door. He heard the locks go. That's it…he'd lost her…

XXXX

**Hope you liked it...Dont forget to comment...**


	23. Comfort

**Okay this chapter is so short i dont even consider it to be a chapter but think of it more as a bridge between the previous seen and the next scene :) and i am so sorry for those who check on this story frequently...i havent been updating regularly but i will try to get back on track now i promise...Updates more often from now on! Oh and i know REenee said before in the chapter Rescue that she had no one else to go to and she goes to her mother in this one but thats only because she had no money with her to get to her mothers house...just clearing that up if you get confused... Okay enough of me...Enjoy ;)**

XXXX

He didn't leave. He kept expecting her to come out again but she didn't. He picked up the engagement ring with tears in his eyes. He sniffled as he heard her quietly crying on the other side of the door. He put his head in his hands and let the tears run. He had been selfish and mean; he had said things he didn't mean and know he had gone too far. Now all he could do was cry over his loss, and the worse thing was it was all his fault! He just couldn't say no. He couldn't say no to his lust, to the public, to himself, to his kids to ANYTHING!

He hadn't spoken the whole time he was there and it was getting late. He had been sitting outside her bedroom door with his arms wrapped around his knees for what he knew was hours. He stood up, feeling extremely stiff. He stroked the door.

'I'm sorry Renée…' was all he could croak before leaving; he knew she hadn't heard him.

She heard the door slam shut and she ran to the bathroom to be sick again. Now she knew it definitely wasn't the sea food at all that had gotten to her. She looked in the mirror and caressed her belly with tears in her eyes. She was having a baby that he didn't even want... She sobbed trying to comfort herself and eventually decided that she needed to get away. She packed her bags; there was only one place that she could go at a time like this. Her mother's house a couple of hours away. She caught a taxi there staring blankly out of the window with more tears building up in her eyes. She thought about how she had rejected his proposal.

XXXX

'Mom!' Renée shouted as she saw her mother out in the garden. Mrs. Margret Taylor, short but feisty with Renée's brains and good looks. Her mother looked up and dropped the leaves she was holding.

'Aahh! Renee! How are you? You look so healthy! We have so much to catch up on!' she knew by 'catching up' she meant talk about her and Michael. She pushed him out of her mind and ignored her mother's implication.

'Mom I'm fine! You're looking good too. What are you doing out here so late?'

'Ah, well these unruly weeds have been bugging me for weeks. They make the garden look so untidy and I only have time at night to sort them out so…here I am.' Maggie smiled. Renee giggled and her mother, Maggie beckoned her inside. She went in and into the kitchen, and sat on a stool at the table. Maggie started putting food together.

'So Renée, I take it your staying the night?' Renée nodded and Maggie looked suspicious of her daughter's depression.

'What happened?' Renée looked down. She spilled her guts to her mother and broke down into tears again. Her mother comforted her and reassured her that he didn't mean what he said and that he would come around. After the comforting they ate and Renée, who was visibly exaughsted, asked if she could go to bed straight away. Her mother showed her to the spare room and she said goodnight. Renee massaged her stomach.

'Don't worry, ill still love you… no matter what' she got teary eyes again as she fell asleep…

XXXX

**Comments please :)**


	24. Forgiveness

**Hey guys, Im so so so so so so so so so so so so so! sorry that i took so long to update i mean its been like over a month but i think ill be able to carry on updating oftenly now :) okay without further ado here you go finally Chapter 24...Enjoy**

XXXX

_KNOCK KNOCK_…

'Renee…Renee!' Michael was beating on Renée's apartment door multiple times in hope of some sort of answer when a woman poked her head out of the window next door.

'Uh, Mr. Jackson, maybe you'd be better off talking to a brick wall and maybe you'd get an answer.' Michael turned to look at her clearly unimpressed by her use of sarcasm. She assessed his irritated look and then changed her tone. 'You must have upset her pretty bad because when she left-'

'LEFT? WHERE'D SHE GO?'

'Well I don't know, but my best guess would be her mothers. She always comes around when Renée is feeling down or upset so I guess Renée decided to go over there for a while.' Michael displayed an anguished look on his face before sighing and sprinting off back to his limo.

'Thank you!' he called over his shoulder before shutting the car door behind him. He told the driver the area and they got going. He didn't know the exact address but he remembered Renée's description of the house and she had told him the area just weeks ago. When they arrived he hopped out of the car looking around the grove and desperately trying to think back.

_Okay, Renée said her mother had a love of flowers and was a complete neat freak_… he thought quickly and looked around the houses again. That scrap of information didn't help as the houses and gardens were all immaculate and kept completely clean. _Great_. He didn't know what to do but when he saw one of the curtains in the top window of a house shift he instinctively shouted up.

'RENEE! BABY! IM SO SORRY, I DID'NT MEAN IT, I WILL LOVE YOU BOTH I PROMISE.' there was no response but he didn't stop he stared up at the window and started singing in the most beautiful, note perfect, voice he could muster. He had no idea if it was even the right house but he was desperate for anything at this moment. He hadn't noticed, until he had finished singing, that the other house doors had opened and that he was now face to face with a stunned mob.

The people screamed and chased him, he ran for his life in circles screaming frantically. 'RENEE! LET ME IN PLEASE!' he tried to run back to the limo door but the crowd blocked his entrance he turned back abruptly looking back up at the window. There now was a women standing there mouthing something. He couldn't make out what she was saying due to his focus being on escaping the frantic group of people but he could tell that this women was Renée's mother just by the way she looked and the facial expressions she used. _Wow, their so alike_.

He continued to watch, while still running, as the women disappeared behind the curtain then reappeared behind the open front door. He dashed for the house, girls ripping at his clothes and jumped through the door while Renée's mother slammed it shut behind him.

'Wooh!' he breathed out but wiped the slight smile clean off his face when he saw Maggie's unimpressed expression.

'What is your problem?' she said firmly and he gulped.

'I realized how selfish I was being and I came to apologize to Renée… miss, uh Ms…Taylor'

'Just call me Maggie.' Her face seemed to soften up then but she kept the stern look in her eye. 'I don't think my daughter wants to see you.' Michael felt as if his heart had been ripped out. _She must really hate me now_, he thought to himself. Maggie took one glance at his puppy dog eyes and changed into a complete mush ball. 'b-but ill double check for you…hey Renée!' she called up the stairs.

'I told you not to let him in!' Michael immediately chased her voice up the stairs.

'Oh Renée, I'm so sorry I didn't mean one word of what I said. I was just being a b-' he turned around to look at Maggie's raised eyebrow, daring him to continue. He knew house rules already, No Cursing! He shook his head and rephrased himself. '…a bad person, but I realized now.' He walked right up to the hallway.

'Tell him to leave, right now before I brick his limo!'

'Come on Renée, hear me out.'

'I swear if he comes any closer I'm gonna kick his ass!' Michael giggled and twisted the door that led to her. He took a defensive stance, expecting objects to come flying at him, but she wasn't throwing anything. Instead he saw her facing away from him and looking out the window, down at the crowd outside the house. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Goodbye Michael.' She said not flinching or turning to look at him.

'I'm not leaving without you Renée…'

'Well you better find somewhere to stay because you can't stay here.' She said emotionless.

'I didn't mean it, I can't believe what I said, and when I saw you gone…girl…'

'I'm not your girl Michael…not anymore.'

'Well you must be because I wouldn't come all the way down here for just anybody.' Renee shrugged. 'You can't leave me Renée, you're the only reason I am able to stay off liquor and…well you get the picture.' She gulped. 'Believe me, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you' Renée turned around to look him in the eyes. She didn't look upset but he could tell by her eyes that deep down that she was hurting and her expression was just a front.

'But you still said it Michael, your image is more important than this baby.'

'No that's not true, it was just the shock talking I swear. I will love this baby no matter what anybody has to say.' She stayed silent searching eyes and then she shook her head.

'I'm still not convinced.' She began to push him backwards out of her room and he felt the tears welling up again.

'Renée please…' his voice started to break as he pleaded with her and soon he was standing in the hallway again with her in the door frame.

'Go home Michael, there's nothing for you here…' and with that she shut the door on him leaving him standing there alone. He breathed slowly trying to control the upset that he was now feeling deep inside. He took one last glance at the door and then made his way slowly down the stairs to the front door. He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder and turned to see Maggie's sympathetic look.

'Mr. Jackson…you could stay the night if you like, maybe she will change her mind tomorrow…' he nodded and opened the door slightly. He peeked out to see that the crowd hadn't dispersed yet, and as soon as the crowd noticed that he was there they ran at the door and he gasped and slammed it shut. He could feel Maggie's stare on him as he slowly got his cell phone and called the limo driver to ask him to bring his spare clothes to him.

While he waited he took quick glances over at Maggie who had her arms folded tapping her foot, laughing on the inside at how embarrassed he was to have to rely on his driver to bring him clothes. After what felt like forever there was yelling outside and Michael opened the door again to see his driver kneeling on the floor surrounded by crazed fans who were viciously trying to grab Michael's bag of clothes out of his hands.

'Back away…Ahh…I said Leave me be!' he yelled as he finally got to the door. Michael quickly grabbed his bag, thanked and dismissed his driver. Next he called his kids t tell them that he wasn't going to be home until maybe tomorrow and was soon standing in silence again with, who would have been, his 'mother-in-law' she gave him a look that made him uncomfortable and shifty. It was always awkward meeting the parents or in this case parent.

'Geez Jackson, you don't half muck things up when you want to…come on knuckle head.' She walked off into a room and Michael had a funny look on his face. At first he was thinking 'did she just say that' but he shook his head and put it down to his imagination. He followed her into the room.

XXXX

Meanwhile Renée was upstairs sitting on her bed, biting her fingernails. She had told him to leave her but deep down she didn't want him to go anywhere, despite everything. All of a sudden she heard a car engine revving outside and she went to look out the window. Michael's car was leaving. She sighed at the sight and decided it was safe to go downstairs. When she walked into the living room her heart leapt when she saw him but a small part of was burning with fury. She scoffed.

'What are you still doing here?' she asked.

'Like I said, I'm not leaving without you Renée.' She rolled her eyes and retreated to the kitchen where she sat alone, about 5 minutes later Michael came in. He sat next to her and put his hand on hers. She didn't flinch or pull her hand away.

'Renée, do you hate me?' he asked in his innocent, child-like voice. She didn't respond she just sniffed. 'Are you serious about not wanting to marry me?' he asked sadly. She took a deep breath and shrugged.

'That depends…are you serious about not wanting this baby?' he cupped her chin and pulled her face up to look him in the eye.

'Renée I promise you, I want this baby. I just thought that it would be weird having a baby with someone I wasn't even married to yet, but who cares. I love you and that's all that matters. Besides I proposed to you like right after so it's basically marriage right?' she smirked and shook her head at his theory.

'I love you too Michael.' She leaned up to kiss him, he kissed her back and she instinctively climb onto his lap, making the kiss last longer but she jumped up when she heard Maggie's gasp in the doorway.

'O-oh…Uh, don't mind me. Just getting a….' she said awkwardly and jabbed a finger out towards the fridge. After she had finished rummaging in there she left with a quick goodnight. Renee cleared her throat when Maggie was gone and Michael giggled then reached down into his pocket. He pulled out a familiar box with her engagement ring in it and pushed it slowly towards her. She looked at it from the corner of her eye and then looked thoughtful. Michael pouted and she smile, opened the box and slid the ring on her finger.

XXXX

**Okay leave a comment please ;) you know i love them :)**


	25. Promises

**Hey guys :) I know it took me quite a while again but im trying, anyway here's a little chapter for you and l'll put up another one later today. Anyway, here you are ;)**

XXXX

Renee woke to a weird feeling on her stomach, she looked down and noticed that Michael was stroking it. He was saying something…

'Do you forgive me baby?' she was about to answer when he spoke again. 'Because I didn't mean it, that's right daddy loves you, and he's determined to fulfill his role as a father and give you everything you need. I promise.' Renee was welling up inside, she reached down and stroked his face making him flinch and look up.

'Uh…how much of that did you hear?'

'Enough to make me believe you thank you Michael. I am glad you are the father of this baby…you know…I have been pregnant before?' Michael sat up excitedly.

'Really? Then where's your kid?' she sighed.

'There is no kid Michael. I miscarried…' Michael had glossy eyes.

'I am sorry to hear that girl…'

'But…it wasn't natural…' confusion was now plastered on Michaels' face.

'What do you mean?'

'Nick's abuse…at times it used to be so bad and sometimes I would fight back but he would attack the baby out of spite…he killed it.' Michael had sheer anger and sadness written across his face.

'Why the hell would he do that! It was his baby too!'

'Oh that didn't matter, he didn't care. He was a man filled with hatred.' Michael shook his head. 'About three months after I lost the baby, he called me and started pouring his apologies and regrets down my ear and told me he loved me. You know what I told him?'

'That you loved him back?'

'No. I told him I never wanted to see him again and that I hated him.'

'And he still had the nerve to come visit you? After all that?'

'Yes, but I allowed him to. Stupid mistake I know but…I wanted him to know that I finally forgave him…and he turned around and did this after all these years…that's why I was afraid to love again…' Michael was getting tears in his own eyes as some rolled down Renée's face. She suddenly took a deep breath and giggled trying to half-heartedly lighten the mood. 'That man will be the death of me, I'm telling you.'

Michael shook his head. 'Not all men are like that Renée; I would never lay a finger on you or the baby. I made a promise never to hurt anyone because I know how it feels. Trust me. I promise you Renée, I'll always be there for you. That Nick guy is never going to touch you again; I'm going to see to it that you're protected. That's why when we get back I'm going to give you one of my bodyguards to keep you safe, okay?' She nodded.

'Thank you…I trust you Michael and I'm holding onto that promise.' He tilted her head up and kissed her.

'Good…speaking of home, when are we getting back?'

'We can leave today but there's somewhere I want to take you first.'

'Okay well get ready and we can get going.' She nodded again and walked up to the bathroom door.

'Renée…you know when you let your feelings out to me like that, you make a promise to me as well because only I know what you're feeling. You promise me friendship and I'm holding onto that promise.' She smiled and walked back over to him to give him a kiss.

'I love you baby…'

'I love you too.' He said while receiving his kiss and once she disappeared into the bathroom he leaned back and let out a sigh. For the first time in he didn't know how long, he felt true content and happiness.

XXXX

**Thanks again to all who have read and commented on this story, love you guys :)**

**Still more to come...**


	26. Temporary Escapism

**Here you go, as i promised ;)**

XXXX

Michael had no idea where he was going until they pulled up at a beautiful beach with white sand. The sun was particularly hot that day and he knew that no matter how magnificent the beach was Renee wouldn't be able to get him to sit on the beach for any amount of time. He had already made up his mind.

'Uh Renée? You know I can't sit in the sun right?' she looked at him blankly.

'What? Why not?'

'Because of my skin condition.' he said this as if it were a question. Her eyes widened, she had forgotten all about the terms of his vitiligo. _How_ _could she have been so inconsiderate_… she beat herself up inside and gave him the most sympathetic look ever.

'I'm so sorry Michael…God I'm so stupid…come on let's just go home.' Michael himself then started to feel bad as she got mad at herself. He started to ease up on his stubborn mind set.

'No it's alright…come on we can go for a little while, I'll just…bring my beach umbrella.' She looked up at him with unsure eyes.

'Are you sure?' he just nodded and she smiled and got out the car, while he grabbed his beach umbrella and normal umbrella from a compartment in the back seat. He opened the smaller one and held it over himself. She came to link arms with him and they walked across the sand to no place in particular. As the wandered off Renée gave him a child hood tale about how it was her favorite beach and she used to spend most of her time there when she was little.

The beach was completely deserted and Renée assured him that there was no chance of running into anybody down there because it was far from the popular part of the city. She was right; Michael was able to walk without fear of being mobbed. Eventually they wound up in a secluded section of the beach.

Michael set up the umbrella so that the shade covered his entire body before stripping down to his vest top and rolling is trousers up to his knees. Renee also stripped down to her vest top and shorts. They spent most of that day relaxing and playing childish games on the beach, (Michael having to constantly return to the shade of his umbrella.) Soon Renée came over to take his hand.

'What?' Michael asked and she just smiled.

'Come in the sea with me…please?' he took a deep breath looking at the water glistening invitingly. He knew that because the sun was hot he could go in entirely and dry of in good time but he wasn't about to.

'No…'

'Oh come on, just quickly then you can come back…knee deep?' Michael sighed in defeat and stood up to hold her hand. They walked towards the clear ocean and he shivered as the cool water engulfed their feet. Their foot prints were quickly erased in the sand. They soon reached his knee deep limit and Michael stared into the water which was begging him to just fall into it. He bent down and wet the tips of his fingers when a fish swam near his feet. He jumped up and squealed like a girl.

'Woah, what the hell was that?' he said breathlessly while walking quickly back to a shin deep level. By this time Renée was laughing hysterically as she walked further out into the sea. Michael gulped trying to regain his composure but was clearly embarrassed by his own squeamishness. He occupied himself by kicking the water and seeing how far he could make it splash. Soon after he had to retreat back to the umbrella's shade. He watched Renée as she smiled and waved from the water. She looked so beautiful with the sun bouncing off her skin. He smiled back though it was more to himself than to her.

After watching her dance around in the water and then dive back in, his attention drifted around his surrounding and he noticed something. He saw a large rock that seemed to be concealing something. He walked over to it and saw a little gap behind it. He peered through it and from what he could see, with aid of shadows created by the sun, there were no large animals hiding inside. He looked up at the stone boulder and pushed it slightly to shift it but it didn't budge. He took a deep breath and put all his effort into it. It slowly started to roll away.

Once the gap was big enough for him to fit through, he stood at the entrance noticing that the sun hadn't helped the darkness in the cave at all. There were only little flicks of sunlight in which he managed to see a 'shelf' made from rock that held a box of matches. _Someone's been here before… _he thought as he picked them up warily and lit a match, illuminating the cave. He gasped as he looked around at the secret place. He saw DIY furniture, that wasn't perfect but gave the place a cozy feel to it. There was one wooden chair and a flat topped rock for a table, which held a small candle.

Michael being the polite person he was didn't want to invade anybody's space so he made sure to find out, even though it was painfully obvious, that no one was there. 'HELLO?' there was no answer apart from his own echo which confirmed that no-one was in there. He slowly walked over and lit the candle then put out his own match. He tapped on the smooth wall, making sure to scare away any creatures (again with the squeamishness). The sand was nice and dry, telling him that the sea didn't come this far in at night. Looking over his shoulder, he gasped at the view of the sea. The cave was just in the right place so he could see everything. It was a beautiful sight and he loved_ scenery_. He grinned widely and ran back outside; he could feel a certain youthfulness returning to him.

'HEY RENEE! COME HERE!' Renée stood up straight in the water and flicked back her wet hair. She looked striking, the way the water glistened on her wet supple body and the way her hips moved as she waded through the water, he let out a faint moan as she walked over to him. She was about to ask him what was wrong but by the look on his face she really should have been asking what was right.

'What is it?' she said breaking him out of his trance.

'Uh…I got something for you…' he said, playing on the situation. She looked behind him at the gap in the wall and then looked back at him confused.

'You got me a cave?'

'Not just the cave, it's what's inside it too.' Her eyes widened slightly at that.

'It's not a bear is it?' Michael giggled.

'No, come on.' He took her by the hand and led her inside.

'Um…Michael?' Renée said when they got to the entrance. She looked around the entrance, making sure there were no bugs.

'There's nothing there, I already checked.' She gulped as he pulled her inside; she smiled at the make-do furniture.

'Did you make this yourself?' she asked walking over and tapping the chair that was tied up with vines.

'Uh no…I'm not that good…' he said and she turned to him. 'Oh, but that's not all, look…' he said stepping aside and presenting her the view of the ocean. She gasped like he did earlier and walked slowly forward to get a better view.

'Oh wow…it's amazing.'

'I know…' Michael said as he walked over to the wall and sat down with one arm propped on one knee. By this time it was evening and the sun was on the horizon which made the sea glisten all sorts of colors. He smiled and rested his head against the wall then looked back up at Renée, who was standing and watching too. 'Come here girl. Watch the sunset with me…' he said and she came over to sit on his lap. He slung his arm around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both gazed out.

When the last of the sun had disappeared behind the now blackening sea and the candle light was the only thing helping them see, Renée looked at Michael and she noticed tears running down his face.

'Michael, what's wrong?'

'Nothing…it's just…I've never had someone to watch the sunset with before…' Renée looked surprised at his statement.

'What, really? But what about your kids?' she asked in astonishment.

'No…they are too young to sit still and watch properly and Paris has 'better stuff to do' I guess.'

'But you have so many friends to-'

'Wrong. I don't have friends, only people I can trust not to stab me in the back but it always happens…sometime or other. I can count my real friends on one hand and that isn't very many fingers…I'm a lonely person Renée, and I need somebody that I know isn't going to turn their back on me…some one that I can stay with forever and…I think that person is you Renée.' Renee's heart pumped loudly at his word and she swore he could hear it.

'And I would be happy to be that person.' She replied as she flashed him her ring. She then wiped his face with her hands. He smiled and looked over to the candle that was flickering frantically. His facial expression suddenly changed and he bit his lip suggestively.

'Hey Renée…you know what else I've never had?' she looked at him curiously with a sideways look.

'What?'

He whispered in her ear as if there were people there to hear them. She raised her eyebrows as he smirked deviously. She played along…

'Oh really? Well neither have I…I always thought it was too risky.' Michael kept his gaze on her.

'Well what's life without a little risk, and what if it was in a place like this? Where there's no-one here… like right now… where there's _no-one here?_' he repeated, hinting persuasively.

'Hmm, I don't know, the person I'm with would have to really impress me.' She said temptingly. Michael looked around and then back up at her.

'Hello, I gave you a cave with a beautiful setting.'

'Yes but you didn't technically give it to me because it wasn't yours to give.'

'No…but I did share it with you, and you were impressed.' He smiled hopefully and she shook her head.

'Sorry Michael, you'll just have to find something else.' She winked then playfully, and slowly, climbed off his lap and started to crawl away. Before she reached the entrance she heard Michael speak again.

'Well what about this?' he asked in a deep growl and she turned to look at him…

XXXX

**Not that relevant but i hope you liked anyway :)**


	27. The Journey Home

**Here you guys go...for your patient wait :)**

XXXX

It was chilly when they decided to leave the beach so Michael gave Renée an extra jacket to keep her warm. The moon was the only light to be seen now apart from a scarce amount of stars. Michael took up his umbrella's and clothes, as did Renée and they walked back in silence. Michael wrapped his arm around Renée's shoulders and she hugged his waist. They occasionally kissed each other until they got back to the car.

When they sat inside and shut the door the driver yawned and turned the key to start up the engine. Michael told him to head back home but drop Renée off at her apartment first. He then sat back and relaxed.

'So Renée I was thinking about our wedding day.' Renee smiled and hugged up to him. She just loved to hear his suggestions.

'Go ahead.' She said.

'Okay I was thinking we could have it abroad, you know…uh…maybe Barbados, or somewhere exotic like china…oh my gosh what about Africa…Egypt would be nice-' he stopped when he noticed Renée was sitting upright and staring at him. 'What?' she sighed.

'Yes, it _would_ be nice but, if we do this there is no way I would be able to pay for my half.' He smiled at her.

'Oh you don't have to worry about money, since were engaged my money is your money and since I'm paying were both paying.'

'Yeah but that's not fair.'

'Baby life's not fair.' She sighed and rested her head on his chest again.

'I'm still paying for some…' she muttered and he shook his head with a smile on his face. 'When's this marriage gonna be anyway?'

'Hmm well I would prefer it to be after the baby's born. I would love to see it there in a tiny little suit-'

'No, correction. A tiny little dress.' Renée said and Michael giggled.

'Baby, now why would you put our baby boy in a dress?'

'Our baby girl in a dress.'

'Boy'

'Girl'

'Boy…'

'Girl…'

'Girl'

'Girl'

'Dang!' Renée giggled at his attempt at reverse psychology. He sighed and said. 'Okay, let's just say it is what it is and we shouldn't buy anything until we know what it is.'

'But we can't just buy things at the last minute.'

'Well we won't have to, we can just find out at the ultrasound check up…if you want.' He added quickly, not wanting to seem in anyway controlling.

'I don't…' She stated simply and he snapped his head to look at her.

'What? But…why not?' he asked.

'Because I like surprises. Especially like this.' He took a deep breath.

'But I don't like waiting. It's exciting but it would drive me insane.'

'Too bad, you're just going to have to.' He sighed and then leaned down and put his ear to her stomach. He whispered.

'Are you a boy or a girl?' he then jumped up and stared at her wide eyed. 'It kicked me. It's a boy!' Renée giggled at him.

'Michael I don't even think it has feet yet. It didn't kick you.' Michael pouted and then lay back again in defeat.

'Fine, but when it has feet imma ask it.' She smiled and looked out the window. 'You know I get worried for you and the baby. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me or who I am. That's was one reason I didn't want the public to know about us…' Renée turned back to him.

'I know but you shouldn't worry, your sending your bodyguard, remember.'

'Yeah but…still…I-it would just be easier if…if you…just you know… moved in, with me, n-not saying that it has to happen right now but…well actually if you would move in now I would be so happy.' Michael stuttered nervously at his suggestion. Renee gave him an apologetic look, getting that this must have been on his mind for some time.

'Oh Michael, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I want to wait, at least until were married…' Michael looked disappointed.

'But why?'

'Because then we would be sure that we wanted to be together forever then it would be safe to start living together. It can't be a rash decision, like the engagement was because if we ever decided that we didn't want to be together anymore then we would be stuck living together and trust me, that's the last thing we'd want. So it's best to wait until were married…if we get married.' Michael looked hurt.

'If…'

'Yes, not saying it won't happen bu-'

'Okay I get it.' Michael said abruptly and folded his arms then stared out the window. Renée sighed and looked out of her window. Michael seemed to sense his own rudeness because she soon felt his hand creep over and hold hers. She rested her head on his shoulder for the rest of the journey.

XXXX

When they arrived at Renée's house Michael got out with her and walked her to her front door. It was around 11 so there was no one to spot him. He turned to her outside her apartment and kissed her.

'I'm glad to have you back baby.' Renee hugged him and kissed him one more time.

'I'm glad to be back, thank you for caring enough to come after me.'

'Everytime.' He smiled as they said their last goodbyes.

When Michael got home he sent his bodyguard Frankie to Renée's address. He sighed as he looked out the door after his bodyguards' car leaving. The truth was he didn't even want his bodyguard near Renée, he wanted to be there to protect her himself but he knew that it wasn't possible with their very individual responsibilities. He shook his head and closed the door behind him.

_So Renee's pregnant…Paris…I can't tell her…not yet…She'd probably whup my ass!…Michael _sighed as he leaned against the door._ Another time…_

XXXX

**:) Hope your liking this...Comments please...**


	28. Caught

**Hey guys, another Chapter here for ya! The next chapter is really long so its gonna take some time to edit but it should be worth the wait, ****:) ****I'm gonna split it into two parts so its doesnt seem like such a chore to read. **

**Anyway here's your Chapter 28 ;)**

XXXX

It was a Saturday evening and Michael and Renée were cuddled up in her apartment watching TV. As the credits rolled at the end of a program, Michael picked up the remote and scrolled through the channels, skipping past his own face that flashed on the screen.

'Wait! SCROLL BACK!' Renée said quickly and he rolled his eyes clicking the back button on the remote. Renee swallowed hard as the TV presenter mentioned there being a new 'Ms. Jackson'.

'…_where Jackson was caught relaxing under his beach umbrella and splashing around in the sea with this mysterious girl that we think could be Jacksons new sweetheart. But that's not all! The strangest thing captured on this footage was Michael and this mystery girl disappearing into a cave neither of them coming out for approximately 3 hours. When they did we could tell something was up…'_

The pepped up female reporter winked and smirk at the camera, then the scene switch to the view of a very familiar beach that they had visited just two weeks ago. The camera seemed to be positioned way up on the very top of the cliff pointing right down on them…no wonder they hadn't seen it. Renee gasped and had wide eyes.

'…_well what more can we say apart from, nice going Jackson…This isn't the first time we have seen this lucky lady either as she was caught apparently on a date with Jackson outside of a secluded orchestra theatre. This no doubt raised a lot of eyebrows inside the building and outside too seeing as Jackson has not been seen in public a lot recently. Although we don't know the identity of this women, insiders leaked and we were told was that her name is Renée. We will be sure to keep you updated on this curious case as soon as we have more information…'_

Renee couldn't catch her breath. Michael seemed unsurprised by it all and she stared at him in disbelief. She didn't break her gaze at him and eventually he turned his head to look at her.

'…Was it really 3 hours?' Michael asked indifferently and she shoved him.

'Michael! That's not funny, we-'

*SNAP*

There was a bright flash outside and Renée ran to the window and peered out. There was a man with a camera standing outside and when he saw her come to the window, he bent down to snap another picture but she quickly ripped the curtains shut and turned to Michael.

'HE'S TAKING PHOTOS! OF MY APARTMENT!' Michael just breathed.

'It was bound to happen sometime Renée. There's nothing you can do except try and avoid being out unnecessarily, its dangerous.' She shook her head still in disbelief. _So what I don't get to live anymore? _She thought. 'Oooh! you see! This is exactly what I didn't want to happen, I wish we never went to that stupid beach...' Renee glared at him on automatic defense.

'Stupid beach? Well you weren't saying that when we were screwin' around!' Michael sighed and kept quiet, avoiding the argument. She changed her tone once she realized how vulgar she was being.

'Sorry, miss hormonal over here.' He suddenly smirked and leaned forward to grab her hand.

'No worries, I like it when you're feisty.' She grinned as he pulled her onto his lap.

'Oh really?' she said and then bent down to kiss him. She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss and she covered her stomach and mouth with her hands. Then without warning she leapt off of his lap and raced to the bathroom. When the door shut behind her Michael leaned his head on his hand and rolled his eyes. Great, nothing like a bucket of puke to ruin the mood.

After she had freshened up and what not, she came back out and flicked her hair back before coming to sit next to an annoyed looking Michael. He wrapped his arm around her and they stared at the TV screen again until Michael spoke.

'Tomorrow's your day off right?' Michael asked and she nodded. 'Will you come to work with me tomorrow?'

'To the recording studio?'

'No, were going to be shooting the video for my new song, 'You rock my world' she turned her head to him.

'Are you sure I'm allowed to go?'

'Honey, I own the set' he smirked cockily.

'Mhmm I'm sure you do…Ooh so I get to see Mr. big shot in action huh?'

'Yup'

'Why don't you give me a sample now?'

'What?' he asked caught off guard.

'Go on, sing for me…' Michael started to shake his head.

'Nah, you've heard me sing before…' he said bashfully but she nudged him.

'Yes but that's only in the shower, not properly. Come on, your Michael Jackson! I know you can do it. Go on I wanna hear you' he took a deep breath.

'Alright.' He cleared his throat comically. '..._Hey pretty baby with the_-' He peered down to look at her feet and then leaned back up. 'Red _socks on…you give me fever like I've never ever known._' She giggled, cheered and kissed his cheek.

'Okay, end of sample one…now I heard you can act.'

'You want me to act? And do what?' he asked.

'Anything. I know you're good at pretending. I've seen the way you play with your kids.'

'Pretend…okay.' he knelt down and held Renée's hand. He then lowered his eyes to look her up and down slowly and then he locked eyes with her. 'You…smell…good' he smirked and she punched him in the arm.

'Jerk!' he stopped giggling.

'I'm joking, I'm joking.' She smiled with him.

'Whatever, now dance!'

'You want me to dance too? Now that's gonna cost you extra!' he said and she raised her eyebrows.

'Cost me what?' she asked and he smirked again.

'Oh ill think of something…' he said slyly and then got up, taking a few moments to get into some kind of rhythm. He started tapping and shaking his head to an imaginary beat then he started to move his feet in time to the rhythm he was now clicking to. Soon he was spinning around and he grabbed his crotch, she stopped him there.

'Why do you do that?'

'Do what?'

'You know what.' She said and he shrugged like a little boy.

'I don't know, it just…what I do.' She shook her head.

'And you manage to get away with that? On television? I mean that can't be family rated.' He started to blush and she giggled then struggled out of the seat to stand in front of him. 'Show me some moves.'

'Uh, okay…um' he licked his lips shyly, something he always did when someone asked him to show them to do something. 'If you stand like this…no move your foot…yeah and then turn to the left' Renée did as she was told.

'Like this?'

'No that's not the left'

'Yes it is, _you_ turned the wrong way' Michael blushed when he saw she was right.

'Look just turn this way…' she giggled and he couldn't help but smirk. They continued with the instructions giggling as they did it. Sometimes they would reach awkward positions and ended up getting more and more physical in the dance routines. Soon they were on top of each other kissing each other's faces off…which eventually led to more and before they knew it they were both laying in the living room floor feeling satisfied. They fell asleep like that and an hour later Renée felt herself floating in someone's arms as Michael carried her to bed and kissed her on the lips before pulling the blankets up over her and then over himself.

XXXX

**Hope you liked, more to come...Comments please? ;)**


	29. Cut!

**Hey guys, another update for you ;) Part 1...**

XXXX

Michael woke up first and kissed Renée awake. She groaned and pulled her head under the covers but he just tickled her until she broke into a fit of laughter.

'Okay, Michael…I'm up…I'm up!' she managed through giggles. Michael stopped, laughing with her.

'Good, come on. We have an hour to get ready.' He said while pulling the sheets off of himself and going over to get a robe to shield his nakedness.

'Alright I'm going to take a shower' she said and Michael turned to face her, hesitating.

'Uh…c-can… I join?' he didn't know why he was so nervous to ask, guess he didn't want to invade her private space.

'Of course you can, silly.' He grinned as she got up, and he followed her. After their intimate shower they went to get dressed although Renée was the one doing most of the dressing as Michael stood and watched her. Renee could feel him practically burning holes with his eyes all over her skin. When she had her underwear on she wrapped the towel back around herself and turned to face him with crossed arms. 'What?'

Michael immediately felt shy and looked away. 'Y…You're just, really beautiful…' he said and she smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

'So are you, now get dressed and stop feasting those eyes.' he nodded and did as he was told.

Soon they were both ready and in the limo on their way to the set. Once they arrived Michael helped her out of the car. Passersby screamed and ran at him but where abruptly stopped by his body guards. Michael must have been in a good mood because he offered to sign autographs for them but once he was bored they went inside, and down a long corridor.

He led Renée along until they reached a door that had 'M. J. Jackson' printed on the front of it. They entered and Renée looked around the room at all the props and racks of costumes. There was a desk and a row of couches along the wall. She stood awkwardly as Michael signed a clipboard and soon he turned around to her.

'Uh Renée? You can sit you know'

'Oh…' He rolled his eyes playfully and then went over to his desk as Renée sat down. 'What? This isn't my room…its basic manners…' he snickered.

She was quite awed and soon stood up again to touch some of the props. She quickly insisted that she just sit after all when she caused almost every object in the room to fall down. Michael had run over to help her and they both agreed on how clumsy she was. Her gaze had fixed on a wardrobe that took up almost the whole back wall. _That can't be just for him_, she thought.

'Hey, is that your wardrobe?' he followed her eyes and looked to the back of the room. He nodded and she gasped. 'But it must be like half empty.' he rose one eyebrow and then walked over to it to swung the doors open. Her eyes widened as she saw at least a hundred outfits crammed inside.

'its not big enough.' He said simply and she swallowed.

'geez how many costumes do you need?'

'a lot! This is only a fraction and the others are mostly what I used to wear on tour and stuff…' he said and then rummaged inside and pulled out a black suite with a red under shirt a black fedora with a black and white band around it. He set it down neatly on the desk and dusted it off and making sure it was straight before taking off his own shirt and jacket.

Renee rolled her eyes at his mild OCD and smirked at him while watching him strip. Michael every so often took shy glances over at her. Half way through changing, Michael kicked his pants off and sighed then looked at her sensing her eyes on him. He saw her smug face and couldn't help but be amused at her eyeing him.

'Avert your eyes!' he yelled playfully.

'No…aren't I entitled seeing as you got to see a lot more this morning?' she asked and he snickered in response. Once he was fully dressed he picked up the fedora and juggled it then flipped multiple times before flicking it up onto his head and stroking the rim. 'Wooh!' Renée called from her quite corner and Michael looked at her concernedly.

'What?' he asked.

'You're hot!' she said grinning and he smiled back then started walking his sly guy walk over to her clicking his fingers, kicking one foot in front of the other and shaking his head.

'Oh really?' he said smoothly striking one of his signature poses that made Renée take a deep breath. It really was amazing to see when he did that. He resumed his walk over to her and then leaned right over her. 'Well I think you're…' he licked his lips and looked her up and down. '…Sexy…' he said and bent down lower to lead her to believe he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to receive the kiss but her eyes shot right back open when she realized that she was now floating in mid air.

'Michael…Michael! Put me down!' Michael ran around the room with her in his arms, jumping like a child from here to there. With ease because she was quite light. 'Michael!' he laughed hysterically as she continued to complain. Renee felt her head getting dizzy and she couldn't talk anymore from fear of being sick. Michael only stopped when one of his guards poked his head around the door to make sure everything was okay.

The moment he set her down she made a run for what she assumed was his bathroom. Michaels' look of amusement quickly changed to one of concern. He ran to the door and listened. 'Oh Renée are you okay? I'm sorry!' he suddenly head the tap running and he opened the door to see her rummaging in his cabinet and taking out a spare toothbrush out of the packet. She stared at him furiously as she brushed. He couldn't help but crack a smile at her cute little angry face.

After she was done he led her back out of his room and they went up a flight of stairs to the movie set. As soon as the doors flew open Renée was taken aback by the view. It was exciting to see the whole set and everything looked so real. Michael led her through a crowd of people, introducing her to multiple people who she just smiled at briefly before looking around again. It was safe to say that 'the set' was a very busy place to operate.

Finally they came to a smaller group of people and Michael continued his introductions.

'These are the people who will actually be in the film. There's Jackie, Naomi, Chris, Jacob, Kishaya, Angela…' Renée lost concentration as he reeled off the mass number of names and her attention was set on Chris. She had watched his comedy acts before and well, she liked him. She grinned widely as she shook everyone's hand. He grinned and winked at her and she smiled back. Michaels voice started to fade back in. '…that's Chris's role and Kishaya plays…a girl that I like…' he swallowed and renee sniffed then shook Kishaya's hand, not sure whether to approve of this or not. Kishaya didn't smile as she looked Renée up and down then extended her hand in a princess like manner as if a man were about to kiss it. Renee sensed Kishaya's dislike of her already but she shook her hand (normally)anyway and then stood up straight.

Michael led her away again and told her that he was going to talk with the director. She nodded and then continued wandering around until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Chris grinning widely at her. She felt nervous in his presence, which was weird seeing as she was practically married to Michael Jackson, one of the biggest stars in history.

'_Hey my fine lady!_ What's up!' he said enthusiastically and she cracked a smile on response. 'How are you?' he asked.

'I'm wonderful…' she said in a voice that was most certainly not her own.

'Alright…' she took a moment to look over at Michael who was giving them quick glances while still talking. He had slightly narrowed eyes, apparently checking out the situation. 'So…where you come from lookin' as good as you do?' Chris asked and Renée looked down feeling slightly flattered, but awkward at the same time. She could tell Chris was about to attempt to hook up with her… not an option.

'Uh…Chris…'

'That's right girl…so what are you just Michael's friend?' she looked at him quizzically and then remembered that Michael hadn't told anybody about them yet.

'Well…actually I'm-'

'Hey everyone listen up! I wanted to let you know that Renée is now my fiancé so I want you guys to make her welcome!' Michael shouted and then glanced over at them his eyes bouncing between Renée and Chris. The crowd whooped and cheered and Chris's face fell. Renee heard a cough behind her and turned to see Kishaya walk past coldly. She didn't look up.

'Oh man! Michael always gets the good ones! It's not fair!' he sighed and muttered under his breath. 'I'm sorry girl…' he said and then walked off to a seat near the rest of the crew. Soon after the director called everyone to begin shooting and Renée too went over near the crew. She was about to pull up a chair to sit on when Chris shot out of his seat and grabbed her by the waist. She was about to forcefully push him away, when he gently lowered her into his seat.

He grinned at her again and then winked. 'Just because your taken doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman…' he said and then walked off on set. Renee just stared after him for a moment and then shook her head thinking _…he's lucky Michael didn't see that… _and she settled down to watch a performance of a lifetime.

XXXX

After hours of watching the music video come together Renée was completely amazed but all this excitement had made her hungry. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when they cut for a break. Michael waltzed over to her and then took her hand. 'You hungry?' he asked and she smiled widely.

'Yes.' She stated quickly.

'Good because we were going to grab something to eat at the Chinese restaurant downstairs.'

'Sounds good…' she said as he helped her up. They were about to follow everyone out when kishaya pushed straight in front of them and quickly glided down the stairs. Michael didn't seem to pay much attention but Renée narrowed her eyes and scoffed_, I_ _don't know what her problem is!_ and linked arms with Michael.

'Baby? What's wrong?' he asked and she just shook her head.

Soon they were outside and further down the road at the Chinese place Michael was talking about. Renee could smell the food on the air and it made her stomach churn loudly. Michael giggled and told her to order something big because… he lowered his voice to a whisper 'she was eating for two'. After ordering they sat outside in the coldish evening air, her and Chris on either side of Michael. Soon Renée grew suspicious with the camera crew who were setting up their camera's right in front of them.

'Oh, you guys are gonna record us?' Michael asked and the camera men answered him.

'Yeah were gonna turn the camera's on but you won't know when so you guys just act natural. This is going to be for the home videos!' he said happily and Michael nodded. Renee grabbed her food and swiftly got up. Michael grabbed her arm quickly.

'Hey where are you going?' he asked and she explained her phobia of the camera, he looked surprised.

'What?' she asked.

'That's the silliest thing I have ever heard. You're so beautiful, yet you don't want to be caught on camera?' she shook her head and he let go of her. 'Okay…' he said and left her to leave. Renee watched and ate from the sidelines as one minute they were eating and having little conversations among themselves and the next minute the Chinese man was yelling after Chris and Michael who were running across the street laughing hysterically. Renee grinned and chucked her empty pot in the trash can. She wasn't kidding when she said she was hungry.

She walked alone back to the building and up the steps before stopping dead in her tracks. She assessed a figure that was hiding in the shadows and soon made out that it was Kishaya. _This chick is really starting to creep me out…_ she thought as she gazed at the figure. She stared at her for a moment but when she didn't move Renée stepped forward to continue up the stairs but that's when Kishaya decided to step in front of her and block her way.

Kishaya didn't say a word as she stared down at Renée who was starting to feel almost intimidated despite the fact that Kishaya was much smaller than she was. Renee darted her eyes a little and then attempted to go up again but Kishaya stood her ground. Renee sighed and folded her arms then looked Kishaya dead in the eyes.

'So you're her…' Kishaya asked with a hint of disgust in her voice. Renee narrowed her eyes.

'Her?' Kishaya sighed as if Renée was wasting her time by asking obvious questions.

'His new play thing.' Renee was still as she stared blankly at her.

'Uh…no, I'm his _fiancé_' Kishaya let out a sharp breathe in replace of a laugh.

'Alright…fiancé, girlfriend, groupie, it's all the same thing to Michael…' Renée shook her head and then made to go past her but Kishaya put out her hand and slammed it against the wall, blocking her once again. Renee was starting to get really irritated.

'Excuse me, your kind of blocking my way.'

'Oh I'm sorry…' Kishaya said in a sarcastic tone but didn't move. 'Why is he with you?'

'Why don't you ask him?'

'Well I already did but I didn't quite get a straight answer…although I'm not complaining about what I _did_ get.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'So I'm guessing you're the girl he was talking about when he said you rejected his ring right?' Renée gulped really listening now.

'What?'

'You're the one who had a row with him and decided to chuck his ring. Now even I gotta admit…that's cold. The argument must have been over something important… maybe he broke something important'

'How did you know that i-'

'…or ripped your favorite dress…'

'Look, I don't kno-'

'Or maybe you're pregnant!' Renée swallowed hard but didn't break eye contact. 'nah…too extreme…' Kishaya said and Renée held herself back from breathing a sigh of relief. 'So what _did_ he do?'

'We didn't have a row. I don't know where you get your information from.' Renee said trying to sound convincing.

'Hmm…I thought Michael didn't like liars…yes you did row.'

'And how would you know?'

'Because he told me himself, showed me the ring and everything…' Renee's eyes widened. _Why the hell would he do that? Keep calm Renée, maybe they're close friends…that's why he told her. _'And if you ask me, you were right to do so. Michaels a womanizer and he could break you so easily.'

'Yeah, whatever… you gonna let me past now?' Kishaya ignored her question.

'I refused to believe it too at first… but now, I can confirm it.'

'Oh Yeah? How?'

'Because that weasel offered me the ring right after he left you…the same day!' Renée's breathe caught in the back of her throat and she coughed a few times.

'What?'

'But I had respect for you…you see I told him that if he gave me the engagement ring, then you wouldn't even have known that the relationship was over for good and that wasn't right. So I told him to go to you and to dump you properly, but he wouldn't listen. He said that he didn't want to see you because you couldn't provide him with the comfort he needed and when he started to cry a river I was there to give him what he needed.' Renee's mouth was locked tightly now, she couldn't believe her ears.

'I-I don't understand!' was all that flew out of her mouth.

'Let me explain…me…Michael…kitchen counter!' Renée gasped only just stopping herself from choking Kishaya right there on the spot.

'Why the f*ck would you lie about something like that? Jealousy isn't-'

'_Jealousy_ isn't even in the equation honey…unless that's what you're feeling. I gotta admit the sex was great but I can find someone else…just like he did…'

'Michael wouldn't do that! Its! It's…its-'

'It's life, deal with it. I'm just warning you…be prepared for when he moves on. Sure it will hurt for a little while but at least you can say…been there, done that.'

'YOU'RE LYING!' Renée shouted.

'Am I?' Kishaya asked while assessing her nails. 'looks like, you need a serious talk with your 'man' Renee's mouth was wide open now and she was moments away from beating Kishaya to a pulp but she managed to reach deep inside herself and find some composure. She managed to settle for a hard shove as she stormed straight past her and back up to the set. Thoughts flying through her mind.

What the _hell_ just happened?

Who the _hell_ does she think she's talking down to!

What the _hell_ was she talking about?

Is it true?

MICHAEL WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!

XXXX

_**To be continued...**_


	30. That's a wrap!

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY! IM SO SORRY! I didnt mean for it to take this long, it was way too long i know! i apologize, Geez i really am the worlds worst updater, but anyway I'll let you get on with it...sorry...enjoy...**

XXXX

She had fiery eyes as she burst through the door but was instantly hushed and beckoned over by the recording crew. They were about to start recording again but were waiting for everyone else to come back from they're break. They were waiting at least 10 minutes before Chris came in through the back door…and then Michael with Kishaya by his side. She was close to Michael…too close!

She smiled and sent a little wave to Renée. Renee was about to go up to her and slap her silly when the director caught her attention. 'Okay now moving on to the kiss scene!' she jolted her head and glared at the director as if he just announced that he was dating Maggie Taylor. _What damn kiss scene_? She thought frantically and she looked back up to see Michael tugging uncomfortably at his collar and walking speedily over to the director.

They were whispering quickly to each other and the director was just shaking his head. She could hear parts that they whispered too loudly.

…_c'mon mike…reasonable…_

…_thought…tomorrow?_

…_spare time…shoot…scene today…_

…_unprepared…fiancé…cant…today…_

…_make…sense…today…finish it…point in…tomorrow? Save you…and effort…_

…_but…fiancé like…said…don't…not…right….don't want…see…cause complication…_

…_sorry mike…out…room…_

She got the point of the conversation. He didn't want her to see him smooching some other chick and he had expected to do this scene a different day. She didn't know if she should feel good or angry about this because he obviously cared enough about her feelings but also if Renée was out the picture he could kiss on Kishaya all he wanted to! Michael stood up defeated and sent Renée an apologetic look, she sent him daggers right back but he didn't seem to notice the fury behind them.

He suddenly leaned into Chris who was walking past him and whispered in his ear. Chris nodded and then walked up to Renée. She didn't acknowledge him even when he bent down to talk to her. She just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

'Hey Renée…would you like to go for a walk?'

'What am I your puppy?' she snapped surprised at herself but she was too busy mentally killing Kishaya.

'No…I just thought it'd be nice.' He said like a little boy but she didn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her.

'Well I don't want to…its cold outside.' She said simply not bothering to put much effort into her excuse.

'Oh that's okay, I have a spare jacket if-'

'I said no now leave me alone!' she hissed and returned her focus to the set where they were about to start scene one of 'the kiss scene'. Chris sighed and walked off to sit down.

The nerve of Michael! Trying to herd me out of the room like some little sheep! She glared at them and every so often Michael glanced up at her innocently. Wringing his hands and looking down to the floor.

'Okay…take one, ACTION!' Michael held her waist and bit his lip staring at her. He didn't do anything for a good few minutes, even when she leaned up to kiss him he didn't move. 'CUT CUT! Michael? You have to move you know! She can't do all the work!' Michael quickly looked up and nodded.

'Right…' Was all he said and then let go of her waist.

'Again! Take 2…ACTION!' Michael grabbed her waist again and this time bent down to her but with an almost anguished look on his face. Renee scoffed quietly, _That's it Michael! Acting like you don't want to kiss her! Oh you don't have to pretend on my account you know! I already know what you two have been up to!_ She thought and then the director interrupted her thoughts again.

'CUT! Michael…what's wrong? Are you afraid of her or something?'

'N-no…' Michael said.

'Then could you at least act like you are happy to be kissing her? She won't bite.' He said then mumbled something under his breath and the crew started giggling. Renee didn't hear though, she was too busy scratching the wood off the chair arms. _Just kiss her already! No need to act like you don't want to!_

'Okay…' Michael said as if in response to Renée's thoughts.

'Take three! ACTION!' for what felt to renee like the hundredth time that day he grabbed her waist and this time leaned down and captured her lips. They held it for a while and then he slowly brought his head back up. 'That's more like it! Okay TAKE 4!'

'Wait what?' Michael asked quickly.

'Do I really have to explain it? We have to get at least three or four shots of one scene.'

'But why? I did it perfectly.'

'You know how it goes Michael. C'mon, you'll soon be done and back in the arms of your beloved Rachel now can we move on?' Michael narrowed his eyes.

'It's Renée.' He said sharply and glanced over at Renée and gave her yet another 'I'm sorry' look then he sighed. 'Come on let's get this over with.' He said and Renée flared her nostrils. _A little more enthusiastic now that you've had a first taste_? She thought furiously.

'Okay take 4! ACTION!' Michael did it again perfectly and then the director shouted out more encouragement. Suddenly some random guy called out to Michael.

'Hey Mike! This has to be the most action, you've ever had in your life right?' Michael glared at the guys with one of his confidence crushing stares.

'Oh so you think your funny Ryan? Okay well you wanna know what I think is funny? Firing useless lollygagging employees!' he snapped and the rest of the crew laughed as Ryan coiled back into his lazy position.

'Okay sorry, geez. No need to snap at me like that…but I'm right aren't I?' Michael couldn't help but crack a smile now as he looked down to the ground.

'No.' he smirked while the crowd 'Wooped' and a few winked at Renée. She on the other hand was less than impressed as this just confirmed that he had been up to a lot more_. I bet even more than I know about huh 'Mike'?_ She narrowed her eyes the anger building up and then to top it off Kishaya turned to her and winked. She couldn't hold it in any longer and she sprung up out of her seat.

'Screw you Michael! And your little b*tch too!' and with that she stomped straight out the side door and onto the stairs.

Michael had the most confused look on his face. _Okay maybe the kissing scene was too much for her_. He thought but then looked down to see Kishaya smirking after Renée. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?' she had a sarcastic expression.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Michael could have sworn he saw her mouth lift up briefly into an evil smile. He let go of her harshly and she almost stumbled. He ran to the door and called over his shoulder to Kishaya.

'IF I FIND OUT YOU HAD Anything To Do With this I'm gonna…' his voice faded out as he left through the door. He peered over the rail to the bottom floor but he couldn't see anything. He heard a door open above him and saw a flash of silky hair. He sped up to the stairs and burst through the same door. He came out on the roof and searched around frantically. 'Renee!' he called but she didn't answer. Soon he heard a sniff from behind one of the vents and he rushed to it. 'Renee…'

Before she realized what she was doing she reached up and slapped him across the face. 'How could you Michael!' she screamed and wiped her nose. By this time Michael was cradling the right side of his face.

'OW! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!' he yelled back secretly trying to fight his own tears.

'How could you?' she repeated while he was trying to blink back his focus. _Geez she was stronger than she looked_!

'I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!'

'You and that little princess! You thought I wouldn't find out? Well she told me!'

'Huh?'

'You can stop your little games of pretence now! The camera's off!'

'Renée? It would help if I knew what the heck you were talking about!'

'You and her! At her house and! OH MY GOSH ON HER KITCHEN COUNTER! You dirty ba-'

'Once again…you lost me…'

'I'm not playing Michael! How could you go straight to her after we had that row? I thought you had more pride than that but I guess not!'

'Oh…that…' Renée glared at him her face frozen. She hadn't expected him to admit it!

'SO YOU DID DO IT? MY GOD!' She buried her head in her hands and paced back and forth.

'Yes…' he said and she took her hands away from her face. Staring blankly at him…absolutely speechless. She gulped and sniffed standing up straight.

'so how long were you going to keep me holding onto this false hope of a marriage before moving onto your next play thing?' she asked and he looked confused again.

'renee this doesn't change the way I feel about you. I mean why would it? I still have every intention of marrying you.' Renee shook her head.

'you really think im going to want to marry someone like you? Have you no values? No heart? You basically cheated on me! We have one row and then you already run off to some girl having your way with her on the kitchen counter!' he looked dumbfounded now.

'What?'

'You heard what I said!'

'Yeah I heard you but I don't know about that last part.'

'Don't lie she told me herself!'

'Told you what exactly?' he asked and sat down on a formation of bricks.

'What you did! I can't believe you proposed to her! Right after me!'

'What?'

'You proposed to Kishaya!'

'No I most certainly did not.'

'Huh?' it was Renée's turn to be confused now.

'Yes I went to her house but only because she was the first person I wanted to talk to. I was meant to see her anyway for business purposes such as filming for today so I went to her and we talked. I told her that we had a row…I know it was stupid but I really needed to get it off my chest. So I told her and she was sympathetic…hugging me and stuff and then she kissed me…' Renée raised one eyebrow.

'And did you kiss her back?' she asked and he sighed.

'Yes…once but there was no spark and I realized that she wasn't the one.' He said and stood up again to come over and stroke her cheek. She pulled away.

'I don't believe you…why would she say you did if you didn't?' he let out a big bit of air in exasperation.

'Now that is beyond me…she has had this crush on me since forever, so I decided that I'd give her a chance and let her be on my video because I heard she was a professional dancer and everything so…seeing you here must have caused some jealousy but to go as far as to lying about something so serious.' Renee nodded. 'I didn't do it Renée' she shuffled awkwardly on her feet.

'Look me in the eye and tell me.' He looked her dead in the eye.

'I didn't do it.' He said without a shadow of a doubt showing in his eyes. She breathed hard.

'You better not be lying to me Michael Joseph Jackson!'

'I'm not!' he tried to reassure her as she glared at him in different 'threatening' ways. He giggled and then turned his voice funny. 'I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I didn't do it!' he chanted while tickling her. She giggled and then stood back up gazing into his eyes. He stared back and then grabbed her by the waist and bent down to kiss her like she had never been kissed before.

They abruptly broke away when they heard a familiar voice. 'THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE SCENE I WANTED!' the director called from another section of the roof with his camera in front of him. There were a few more crew people with him cheering. 'IT'S PERFECT!' Renée giggled and Michael smiled shyly.

'When did they get here?' Michael asked and Renée shrugged. They heard a shrill scream as Kishaya stomped off back inside the building.

'Oops… I think we pissed her off…'

'Oh well…we just proved to her that she can't always get what she wants.' Renee nodded in agreement. 'Baby can you promise me something?' Michael asked and she smiled encouraging him to continue.

'Sure…'

'Could you please find out what's up before you begin to beat the crap out of me?' she laughed.

'Okay, I'm sorry baby…' she rubbed his sore cheek with her hand and they were left smiling at each other.

'So…how about we take 2?' he asked and she giggled and leaned up to kiss him again. After they broke away the second time the familiar voice came back in.

'Okay! That's a wrap!'

XXXX

**Comments?**


End file.
